Tadaima, Sakura : New Future
by Azmaria Eve
Summary: Prekuel dan Sekuel dari Fanfic "Tadaima,Sakura". Diadaptasi dari Novel Sakura Hiden: Shiren, Harukaze ni Nosete. Sekuel dari Fanfic "Tadaima, Sakura". Kisah setelah Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura dari Kido dan anak buahnya. Bayangan hitam kembali mengintai dan mengincar seseorang yang berharga baginya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Konnichiwa**_. Selamat ber-hari Minggu. Selamat bermalas-malasan,uheheheheheh. Azmaria Eve kembali dengan fanfic baru. Ceritanya nggak baru juga sih. Ini nantinya kelanjutan dari fanfic "Tadaima,Sakura" yang diadaptasi dari Novel Sakura Hiden. Tapi yang ini baru prolognya alias prekuel cerita fanfic "Tadaima, Sakura" yang sebelumnya. Chapter ini pendek karena ini hanya prekuel dari fanfic TS. Chapter ke depannya merupakan kelanjutan dari TS. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak yang nggak tahu ato ngga ngerti ato apapun. Jujur, saya senang menerima masukan dari reader yang meminta kelanjutan fanfic TS walaupun ada beberapa yang meminta fic versi lain. Tapi saat ini, saya hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk reader semua. Maafin kalau jelek dan banyak typo ato kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Dan saya nggak bisa membalas semua review untuk saya tetapi saya sangat sangat sangaaaatttt berterima kasih dan senang. _**Sankyuuuu,Minna**_. Mungkin nantinya saya akan menggunakan ide dari short doujinshi yang pernah saya terjemahin di Sasusaku Grup di Facebook. Saat Sakura hamil di perjalanannya bersama Sasuke dan melahirkan di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru dengan bantuan Karin. Tapi itu hanya planning dan mungkin ya,hehe. Kalau ada diantara reader sekalian yang tau site Novel Sakura Hiden versi raw/Japanese-nya, bolehlah beritahu saya *meringis dan mupeng* Saya juga minta maaf kalau nanti telat update dikarenakan saya pasti langsung tepar sepulang kerja, jadi saya hanya bisa menulis pas hari libur (siapa juga yang tanya). Saya juga memakai cover image untuk fanfic ini dari (mungkin) Sakura Hiden novel. Sasuke yang (kelihatannya) mencium kening Sakura *kyaaaaaaa* karena dulu ada yang nanyain yang mana sih piccienya.

Well then, inilah prekuel dari fanfic "Tadaima, Sakura". Semoga abang Sasuke bikin satu lagi anak sama Teteh Sakura, kalo bisa keluarnya nanti cowo yah,hihihi.

Enjoy guys!

 **PS: Saya tidak memiliki chara dalam "Naruto". Hanya pinjem diem-diem nama tokohnya.**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (PROLOG)**

 _Unnamed Forest_ , Hutan Tanpa Nama.

120 km dari Desa Konohagakure.

Sasuke Uchiha duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan matanya yang berbeda warna. Satu berwarna hitam kelam yang dapat berubah warna semerah darah jika dia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan satunya lagi berwarna ungu,mata Rinnegan. Mata yang ia dapatkan saat perang dunia ninja keempat yang dia selesaikan bersama rekan setimnya. Sesaat pikirannya melewati masa sekarang dan kembali ke masa lalu, di mana saat dia bertarung melawan Kaguya bersama sahabat satu-satunya dan seorang gadis rekan setimnya. Setelah pertarungan itu, dia juga bertarung dengan sahabatnya. Naruto Uzumaki, _Dobe, Usuratonkachi_ , atau nama julukan lain yang hasilnya kemudian dia mengakui kekuatan Naruto dan mereka sama-sama kehilangan sebelah lengan mereka setelah mengeluarkan jutsu andalan masing-masing. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik lengan kirinya, atau lebih tepatnya sisa dari lengan kirinya yang terbungkus kaus lengan panjang yang ia kenakan. Pandangan matanya dia alihkan ke langit cerah di atasnya. Beristirahat sejenak memang tidak buruk, pikirnya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ia meninggalkan desa itu. Desa kelahirannya, Konohagakure. Selama itu, dia terus mengembara kemanapun kedua kakinya melangkah membawanya. Melihat dunia yang kini sedikit banyak berubah dari sudut pandangnya setelah ia berhasil melenyapkan kebenciannya. Selama pengembaraan itu, ia melihat banyak hal. Selain mengembara, ia juga melatih fisik dan berlatih jutsu baru. Karena bagaimanapun, kini ia hanya memiliki sebuah lengan dan ia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya itu. Selama pengembaraan, ia jarang mengirim kabar pada orang di desa. Karena tidak banyak orang di desa Konoha yang cukup ia pedulikan atau "berteman" dengannya. Walaupun tidak pernah mengirim kabar, tetap saja terkadang elang pembawa pesan dari Konoha datang menghampirinya. Entah itu dari si _Dobe,_ Kakashi, ataupun dari Sakura. Isinya pun bermacam-macam. Naruto selalu mengirim pesan yang tidak penting yang kemudian langsung ia buang atau bakar gulungan pesan dari Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu. Sakura mengirim gulungan yang berisi pertanyaan tentang kesehatannya yang tidak pernah ia balas. Dan Kakashi, ia mengirim berita-berita seputar kejadian di Konoha dan terkadang menanyakan kapan ia akan kembali. Semua pesan itu tidak ada yang dia balas atau jawab. _Tidak ada gunanya_ , begitulah pemikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu dari surat Kakashi berkata bahwa saat itu keadaan sedang kacau karena ada seseorang yang berperawakan seperti Uchiha Sasuke menyerang dan meneror beberapa desa sekutu juga Konoha. Kakashi menanyakan apa Sasuke bersedia membantu Konoha untuk mencari dan menangkap sumber kekacauan ini. Saat itu ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Berperawakan seperti dirinya? Membantu Konoha dan desa lain? Hn, jangan bercanda. Dan Sasuke hanya membakar gulungan pesan dari Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage tersebut kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia heran mengapa Kakashi meminta bantuannya. Padahal ia tahu benar bahwa banyak Shinobi berbakat di desa tersebut. Dan ia percaya, bahwa tanpa bantuannya sekalipun, Naruto dan yang lain bisa mengatasinya.

Bicara tentang Naruto, ia mendengar bahwa kini ia telah menikah dengan gadis dari klan Hyuuga. Seingatnya ia pernah tahu gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu memerah setiap kali Naruto mengajak bicara atau mendekatinya. Jinchuriki itu kini tidak lagi sendirian. Sekarang ia telah memiliki keluarga dan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Saat itu Naruto telah mengirim pesan padanya untuk datang ke upacara pernikahannya. Tetapi Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan tidak datang. Saat itu, setelah menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan Toneri, ia langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. _Keluarga dan kebahagiaan eh_? Pikirnya sendu. _Aku tak berhak atas hal itu_. Walaupun begitu, ada setitik kecil dalam hatinya yang menginginkan hal tersebut. Tempat untuk pulang dan seseorang untuk ia kembali. Akan tetapi mengingat akan semua kesalahan di masa lalunya, ia tak berani mengharapkan itu semua. Tak seorangpun yang pantas mendapatkan dirinya yang seperti ini. Tak seorangpun...Seorangpun...dan kemudian mendadak pikirannya beralih pada sebuah janji. Janji yang ia ucapka pada seseorang sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha untuk penebusan dosanya. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terima kasih." Sakura. Ahh, benar. Ia telah berjanji pada gadis itu. Gadis yang berkali-kali ia sakiti itu bahkan hampir ia bunuh. Tetapi setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto membuat ia menyadari bahwa perasaan gadis itu padanya tidak berubah. Tidak sedikitpun. Walau bagaimanapun buruknya perlakuannya di masa lalu. Masihkah gadis itu melihatnya? Atau, dia tak mau berharap banyak, _menunggunya_? Ia egois, ya. Berharap bahwa seseorang menunggunya tetapi ia sendiri tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Membetulkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dan memperbaiki letak tas dan katananya di punggung dan pinggangnya, siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Duduk beristirahat terlalu lama membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berlalu dari tempat peristirahatannya, seekor elang terbang menghampirinya. Elang itu terbang di atas kepalanya selama beberapa saat dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memandang elang yang terbang di atasnya. Matanya menyipit heran. _Elang Konoha? Apalagi sekarang_. Elang itu menukik turun dan hinggap di bahunya. Sasuke mengambil gulungan pesan yang terikat di kaki elang tersebut, membuka dan membacanya. Seketika tangannya menggenggam erat gulungan pesan itu. "Kau boleh kembali." Katanya pelan pada elang pembawa pesan di bahunya dan seakan mengerti kata-kata Sasuke, elang itu melompat dari bahunya dan terbang kembali ke angkasa. Kembali ke desa. Sasuke masih menatap surat gulungan di tangan kanannya. Matanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah darah. Ia mengaktifkan sharingannya. Sasuke pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hutan di depannya. Gulungan pesan itu ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Setelah berdiam diri sesaat, ia membuat segel dengan tangan kanannya dengan bantuan katana yang telah ia genggam. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Sesaat setelah ia menyebutkan nama jutsunya, kepulan asap mengelilinginya dan muncullah seekor ular berukuran besar di depannya.

"Apa perintahmu, Sasuke-sama?" Ular itu bertanya pada pemanggilnya sambil mendesiskan lidah panjangnya.

Sasuke melompat ke atas ular itu, Sharingan di matanya masih aktif.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan seseorang untukku."

Ular itu mendesis lagi dan mulai meliukkan tubuhnya, membawa Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu seakan dia sudah tahu harus menemukan siapa. "Baik Tuan."

Dan mereka meluncur dari tempat itu ke sisi lain hutan yang gelap. Mencari seseorang yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pepohonan dan jalan hutan di depannya. Matanya menyipit tajam mengingat isi dari surat gulungan yang baru saja ia terima dari Kakashi.

" _Sakura diculik. Kemungkinan pelakunya adalah sekelompok orang yang kuceritakan padamu sebelumnya. Orang yang memiliki kemampuan berubah menyerupai dirimu. Sekarang aku memerintahkan Ino dan Sai untuk mengejarnya. Bila kau bisa menemukan kelompok itu dan mengembalikan Sakura, aku akan sangat berterima kasih_."

...

Thank you for read. Terima kasih juga untuk follower, liker, reader, dan juga silent reader-nya. Lemme know what do you think?

See you next time!

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers. Chapter pertama kelanjutan fanfic ini merupakan re-make dan re-write dari fanfic sebelumnya. Hanya ingin agar cerita bisa nyambung dengan urutan. Don't like, don't read. Just go away from this page now. Maaf atas kesalahan kalimat, typo, etc.

 **PS: Saya tidak memiliki chara dalam "Naruto". Hanya pinjem diem-diem nama tokohnya.**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 1)**

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegak diantara tubuh anggota ANBU Konoha yang telah dia kalahkan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam katana erat-erat. Mata kanannya yang merah darah dengan sharingan dan rinnegannya memandang dingin tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di atas tanah. Api hitam terlihat di sekeliling mereka tetapi tidak satupun yang menyentuhnya dan musuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Api itu telah menghancurkan markas mereka. Markas di mana mereka menyekap Sakura setelah menculiknya. Sasuke berhasil melacak tempat di mana para kriminal itu membawa Sakura dengan bantuan hewan Kuchiyose-nya. Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, mereka yang mengenali siapa pendatang baru itu langsung menyerang Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan seragam ANBU desa Konohagakure. Sasuke tentu saja masih mengingat seragam itu karena bertahun-tahun lalu dia sering melihat kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, memakainya dalam setiap misinya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Meskipun mereka adalah ANBU Konoha, mereka bukanlah tandingannya. Tersenyum mengejek, dia bergumam pelan. "Kakashi harus lebih selektif dalam memilih shinobi untuk Konoha." Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menambahkan dengan sinis. "Lemah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dingin terhadap lawan-lawannya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia mengembalikan katananya ke sarung pedangnya. Tetapi sharingannya masih aktif. Dia melirik sekitar dan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Sepertinya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri eh, Sakura." Dia berbalik dan dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Setelah itu, dia berlari cepat menuju satu arah, meninggalkan musuh dan api hitam di sekitar mereka. Sasuke bisa melihatnya walau dari jarak ratusan meter dengan _kekkei genkai_ -nya berkat latihan yang terus ia lakukan selama perjalanan. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu, teman setim-nya dulu di Tim Tujuh, bertarung melawan penculiknya.

...

Sakura membanting tubuh Kido setelah menghajarnya dengan pukulan yang ia pelajari dari _shishou_ -nya,Tsunade-sama. Kido, yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya sudah tidak mampu melawan lagi. Sakura terengah-engah, pertarungannya menghabiskan hampir seluruh cakranya. Selain Kido, dia juga telah mengalahkan beberapa rekannya. Tubuh mereka terbaring tidak jauh darinya, sama dengan Kido. Sakura menghela nafas dan matanya melirik sekitar. "Kuharap Sai dan Ino bisa menangani Magire dan sisanya." Sakura berkata pelan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kido dan menggertakkan gigi.

"Beraninya kau memfitnah Sasuke-kun untuk tujuan bodohmu. Setelah ini, aku akan memastikan agar kau menerima balasan untuk semua ini." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Bahkan kau menggunakanku untuk memancing Sasuke-kun agar datang kepadamu. Tapi kau tahu-" tatapannya sedikit sedih, "-kau salah kalau kau pikir dia akan langsung datang kepadamu hanya karena aku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik. Bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat Sai dan Ino dan membantu mereka. Tetapi sebelum dia mulai melangkah, tubuhnya menyerah. Kakinya tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi dan dia terjatuh ke tanah. Dia benar-benar lelah dan luka terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tanah di sekitarnya benar-benar hancur karena pertarungannya dengan Kido. Sakura mengerang dan dia mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya dengan chakra yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Sepertinya aku kelewatan kali ini eh, Shishou."

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali kepada Shishou-mu nanti." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Sakura membeku. _Bukannya dia telah mengalahkannya tadi? Mengapa dia masih mampu bergerak. Sial, ini buruk. Chakraku sudah di ambang batas_ , Sakura berkata dalam hati. Sakura pelan-pelan menoleh dan matanya mengeras melihat Kido mulai berdiri. Tubuhnya terluka cukup parah karena kunai dan memar karena hantaman pukulan Sakura. Mulutnya sedikit berdarah dan beberapa tulangnya patah setelah Sakura memukulnya dalam pertarungan mereka. Kondisi Sakura tidak jauh lebih baik walaupun dia mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri karena chakranya sangat terbatas dan telah terkuras habis selama pertarungannya dengan Kido dan anak buahnya. Sakura diam-diam berusaha mengumpulkan kembali chakranya agar dia bisa bertarung sekali lagi dengan laki-laki ini. Sayangnya hal itu membutuhkan waktu. Kido sepertinya menyadari kondisi Sakura dan bibirnya menyeringai sinis.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya Kunoichi kecil ini dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus." Kido mengambil sesuatu dari tempat senjata di pinggangnya dan melemparkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura reflex mengambil kunainya dan menangkis sesuatu yang Kido lemparkan kepadanya, yang ternyata juga sebuah kunai. Tetapi karena kelelahan dan kekurangan energi, Sakura tidak dapat menangkis kunai lain yang Kido lemparkan bersamaan dengan kunai pertama dan kunai tersebut sukses menggores lengannya. Terengah-engah, mata Sakura mendelik kepada Kido.

"Benar-benar keras kepala. Tetapi walaupun dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku masih mampu memukulmu dua atau tiga kali lagi. Cukup untuk mengirimmu kembali ke dunia mimpi, Kido-san." Sakura berdiri perlahan untuk bertarung dengan Kido lagi tetapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. _Jangan-jangan...tidak mungkin_. Mata Sakura membelalak. _Sial-_

"Hahahahahahahah. Aku jadi kecewa kepadamu, gadis kecil. Kupikir kau cerdas dan kuat sebagai murid Hokage Kelima. Tapi gadis kecil tetaplah gadis kecil. Ya, benar. Kunai yang tadi aku lemparkan adalah senjata yang dibuat Magire untukku. Dan kau tahu siapa Magire." Kido menyeringai senang. "Dia adalah ninja medis sama sepertimu. Dan dengan kemampuannya, ia menciptakan dan memberiku sebuah senjata yang sangat bagus dan kau baru saja merasakan seperti apa barang buatannya itu." Seringai Kido semakin lebar dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya karena pertarungannya dengan Sakura.

"Racun." Sakura mendesis.

Tersenyum, Kido mulai melangkah ke arah Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam kunai lain dan dia tidak repot-repot menutupi kunai jenis apa itu kali ini. Kunai beracun lain dan Sakura langsung menyadari racun jenis apa itu. Dia mencoba untuk memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar lumpuh dan mati rasa.

"Jangan susah-susah mencoba, gadis kecil. Kau tahu pasti kalau racun yang masuk ke tubuhmu melalui kunai tadi sudah melumpuhkan sistem sarafmu, membuat tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan aku beruntung, kau kehabisan chakra." Kido tersenyum dan tetap melangkah mendekati Sakura.

" _Aku tak boleh kalah di sini, tak akan dan tak boleh_." Sakura berkata dalam hati untuk menyemangati diri sendiri tapi sayangnya Kido benar. Racunnya telah melumpuhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelum pertarungan kita." Kido berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Kunainya sudah siap. Siap untuk menembus tubuh Sakura dan membunuhnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dan kembali ke Konoha setelah kau tahu rencanaku. Aku akan membereskan temanmu nanti setelah aku membereskanmu. Satu hal yang aku sesali. Sepertinya rencanaku gagal untuk memancing Uchiha Sasuke meskipun aku menculikmu. Sayang sekali. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kepadamu eh, seperti dia tidak peduli saat aku membuat kekacauan di Konoha menggunakan sosoknya."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Kido.

" _Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kepadamu eh, seperti dia tidak peduli saat aku membuat kekacauan di Konoha menggunakan sosoknya_."

" _Sepertinya dia tidak peduli kepadamu eh, seperti dia tidak peduli saat aku membuat kekacauan di Konoha menggunakan sosoknya_."

" _tidak peduli..._."

"Bukan begitu."

"Huh?" Kido menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan karena Sasuke-kun tidak peduli. Dia hanya percaya jika Konoha mampu menyelesaikan masalah itu karena di sana ada banyak Shinobi di Konoha yang bisa menjaga dan melindungi desa kalau ada masalah. Dan tentang aku, dia tidak datang karena dia percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan aku telah membuktikannya. Bukannya Sasuke-kun tidak peduli seperti yang kau katakan tetapi karena-" Sakura memandang Kido dengan keyakinan dan semangat di mata hijaunya, "-karena dia percaya kepada kami."

Kido menaikkan tangannya yang menggenggam kunai beracun dan bersiap untuk menusuk Sakura. "Kata-kata yang manis tetapi bagiku hanyalah omong kosong. Sekarang, aku harus membunuhmu sebelum kau bisa pulih dari racun itu dan kunai yang ini-" Kido melirik kunai di tangannya, "-mengandung racun mematikan yang akan membunuhmu dengan cepat setelah aku membenamkannya di tubuhmu. Nah, selamat tinggal, gadis kecil." Kido mengarahkan kunainya ke tubuh Sakura. Sakura menggertakkan giginya, matanya memandang penuh amarah kepada kunai yang meluncur ke tubuhnya di tangan Kido.

Pandangannya berubah sendu. " _Ini dia_ -" Sakura berkata dalam hati, "- _maaf ya Sasuke-kun_."

Sakura menyiapkan diri untuk menerima kunai yang akan menembus tubuhnya. Kemudian, matanya membelalak kaget. Ekspresi yang sama terpancar di wajah Kido.

"A-Apa-" suara Kido terbata-bata. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Tangan yang menggenggam kunai yang siap menembus tubuh Sakura berhenti di udara, hampir menembus dada Sakura. Bukan Sakura yang tertusuk, tetapi dialah yang tertusuk. Katana yang dilapisi aliran chakra berbentuk seperti petir bersuara seperti kicauan seribu burung menembus dadanya. Kido menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dan bibirnya menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya datang huh. Sayangnya, kau lebih cepat dariku."

Sasuke menatap Kido. Mata sharingan dan rinnegannya memandang dingin kepada Kido. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam katananya erat-erat. Katana yang mengeluarkan suara seperti kicauan seribu burung berkilau diantara tubuh Kido.

"Aku hanya tak suka dengan caramu yang mencoba menggunakan kemampuan Uchiha." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin. Sakura membeku menatap adegan di depannya. "Sasuke...kun?" dia berbisik.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan mata mereka bertemu.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke berbicara pada Sakura. "Kau-" dia menutup matanya, "masih menyebalkan." Dan Sasuke mencabut katananya dari tubuh Kido dengan cepat. Kido sudah tewas sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Sakura memandang mayat Kido.

"Kau masih perlu latihan." Suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Sakura memandang Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih lumpuh dari racun. Dia masih tak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke-kun, kau datang-"

"Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka di sana." Sasuke menoleh dan memandang sisi lain hutan dengan sharingannya. Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sakura. Kedua matanya, Sharingan dan Rinnegan, memandang Sakura. "Aliran chakramu kacau."

"Racun dari Kido." Sakura menjawabnya. Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras.

Sakura mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. "Kau tidak bisa bergerak kan?" Sasuke berkata sekali lagi. "Eh?" Sakura menoleh kepada Sasuke dan sedetik berikutnya dia berteriak kaget. Sasuke menariknya dan membawa Sakura di atas bahunya.

Panik dan sangat malu, Sakura berteriak kepada Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? T-Turunkan aku!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu barang sejari-pun. Diamlah."

"T-tapi-" Sakura tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena gelombang kelelahan menyerangnya. Sakura merasa sangat pusing dan lelah. Berada di bahu Sasuke dan mantelnya memberikan perasaan nyaman dan aman. Sakura menutup matanya pelan-pelan dan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, dia bergumam pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih."

...

Sakura membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap karena sinar matahari sangat menyilaukan dari jendela. Ia bangkit perlahan karena kepalanya masih sangat pusing. Memandang sekitar, Sakura mencoba untuk mencari tahu di mana dia sekarang. Kamar rumah sakit. Sakura mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Rencana Kido, penculikannya, dia melarikan diri, Sai dan Ino datang untuk menyelamatkannya, pertarungan mereka, Sai dan Ino bertarung dengan Magire, dia bertarung dengan Kido, dia hampir dibunuh oleh Kido, Sasuke-kun datang dan menyelamatkannya-,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panik dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur. Benar, terakhir kali dia mengingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah Sasuke datang dan menolongnya. Tapi, di mana dia sekarang? Mengapa dia tidak melihatnya di sini. Apakah dia sudah pergi lagi? Tidak mungkin, dia masih belum bicara dengan Sasuke. Dia memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Sasuke.

Pintu terbuka dan dia melihat Shishou-nya, Ino diikuti dengan Sai, Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi memasuki kamarnya dan mulai berteriak tentang betapa bahagianya mereka melihat Sakura sudah kembali dengan selamat. Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Berterima kasih dan minta maaf karena telah membuat mereka khawatir. Tetapi jauh di dalam hati dia sangat sedih karena seseorang yang sangat ingin dia lihat tidak ada di sini.

...

Sasuke duduk termangu di atas sebuah pohon di hutan terlarang. Hutan tempat dia dan timnya melakukan ujian Chuunin beberapa tahun silam. Matanya memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya. Hijaunya hutan dan kicauan burung-burung. Benar-benar sempurna untuk menyendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Sakura di rumah sakit. _Tidak perlu_ , begitu pikirnya. Setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung membawa Sakura kembali ke desa. Begitu sampai di depan gerbang desa, kedua penjaga gerbang, Izumo dan Kotetsu langsung 'menyambutnya' dengan cara yang sedikit kasar karena saat itu rumor tentang 'Sasuke' yang menyerang desa-desa lain masih beredar. Tetapi Sasuke dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan mereka dan mengatakan tujuannya kembali ke desa. Izumo membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Tsunade dan Kotetsu membawa Sasuke kepada Hokage Keenam, Kakashi. Sasuke tidak melawan karena tak mau menambah keributan. Lagipula, ia memang ingin bertemu dengan Kakashi dan sekarang Sakura sudah berada dalam penanganan yang tepat.

Setelah berbicara dengan Kakashi sebentar, ia bergegas ke kawasan bekas rumahnya dahulu, ingin melihat seperti apa tempat itu sekarang. Kakashi memberitahunya kalau kawasan Uchiha masih ada dan sekarang dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Hanya saja saat ini tidak ada yang menempatinya. Tentu saja, karena hanya Sasuke saja Uchiha yang tersisa dan penduduk desa tak mau mengusik tempat itu. Benar saja seperti kata Kakashi, kawasan Uchiha sekarang lebih terawat. Begitu pula rumah lamanya dulu. Akan tetapi, ia masih belum siap untuk kembali ke tempat itu. Ia masih belum siap untuk menetap di desa ini dan karena pemikiran itu, ia langsung melesat pergi untuk mencari tempat yang tenang dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Sasuke menghela napas. Lagi, seseorang mengalami bahaya karena dia. Sakura terseret dalam masalah karena dia. Hanya karena gadis itu mencintainya,tunggu, mencintai? Atau lebih tepatnya, _masihkah_ gadis itu mencintainya?

Sasuke terdiam. _Masihkah mencintainya_? Ia mendengus. Heh, kenapa sekarang ia memikirkan hal semacam ini. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Masih banyak yang perlu ia lakukan. Perjalanannya masih panjang. Perjalanan eh...berarti ia akan meninggalkan Konoha lagi. Meninggalkan gadis itu lagi. Tunggu, kenapa lagi-lagi pikirannya mengarah kesitu. Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Sepertinya ia butuh sedikit pengalih perhatian. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu mengarah kepada Sakura. Sejak penculikan gadis itu, ah tidak. Pandangannya terhadap gadis itu berubah sejak perang berakhir. Dan ia tahu pandangan dan perasaan macam apa yang sekarang ia miliki terhadap Sakura. Tetapi, ia masih takut. Takut akan banyak hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi pada Sakura gara-gara hal semacam ini. Gara-gara dosa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, tetap saja...

"Temeeee! Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar padaku kalau kau sudah kembali ke desa?" Suara Naruto tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunannya. Sasuke melirik ke bawah pohon yang ia tempati sekarang dan melihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ceria. " _Che, baka Usuratonkachi. Mengganggu ketenanganku saja_ " pikir Sasuke sebal. Tetapi ia tetap saja melompat turun dan mendarat di samping Naruto.

"Tak ada kewajiban bagiku untuk memberimu kabar kalau aku kembali." Kata Sasuke acuh.

"Bhuuu. Walau lama tak bertemu, kau tetap saja dingin. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Naruto memajukan mulutnya, protes atas sikap ketus Sasuke. Naruto melacak keberadaan Sasuke dari chakranya setelah mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu sudah kembali ke Konoha dan dialah yang menolong Sakura.

"Merindukanmu? Dalam mimpimu, Dob-" perkataan Sasuke terputus karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengayunkan kakinya ke arahnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena serangan Naruto tetapi ia menghindarinya dengan gesit dan melompat mundur ke belakang setelah menangkis kaki Naruto yang melayang kepadanya. Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian Naruto memecahkan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Ahahahahaha. Refleksmu tetap saja bagus, Teme!" Naruto tertawa lebar, tak menyadari hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke.

" Dan kau masih saja bodoh seperti biasanya, Usuratonkachi." Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil melemparkan berbagai macam kunai dan senjata kepada Naruto.

"GYAAAAAAA! Aku kan hanya bercanda saja Temeeeee!" dan Naruto pun lari terbirit-birit sambil menghindari lemparan kunai dari Sasuke.

...

"Kau tidak mengunjungi Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Hn." Balasnya tak acuh namun dahinya sedikit mengernyit.

"Haahhh. Kau ini Temeee~. Masih saja begitu. Membesarkan egomu. Kalau kau masih saja seperti ini, nanti Sakura-chan keburu diambil laki-laki lain dan meninggalkanmu lho." Kata Naruto santai.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Whoaa, whoaaa. Santai saja Teme. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Naruto membela diri setelah menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Che." Sasuke membuang muka.

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat sahabat dan rivalnya itu. "Hihihi, tapi itu benar lho Teme. Kau pasti tidak tahu karena kau tak di desa selama ini. Sakura-chan adalah gadis yang cantik. Dia juga seorang ninja yang hebat. Selain itu kehebatannya dalam medis pasti kau juga sudah tahu saat dia merawat kita setelah pertarungan kita. Lalu dia juga pendiri Divisi Penanganan Kesehatan dan Mental untuk Anak-Anak di Konoha lho. Banyak laki-laki desa ini yang suka padanya. Aku tahu itu karena pandangan mereka sama sepertiku saat memandang Sakura-chan dulu. Eits, jangan salah. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki Hinata~. Aku mencintai Sakura-chan sebagai seorang saudara sekarang." Kata Naruto ceria.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Naruto. Tetapi otaknya mencerna semua perkataan pemuda di sampingnya itu. " _Jadi, sekarang kau berkembang lebih dari yang kukira eh, Sakura._ " Sasuke membatin.

"Dan aku bertanya lagi, kenapa kau berkata hal-hal semacam itu padaku Naruto."

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Karena kau masih saja berusaha menutupinya."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Apa yang kututupi?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan menyadarinya dan mengatakannya pada Sakura-chan. Tetapi jangan lama-lama. Nanti keburu dia diambil orang lho." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tahu benar apa maksud Naruto. Tapi tentu saja ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan memikirkannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Sakura-chan masih menunggumu lho." Naruto kembali berkata.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya. Matanya sedikit melebar mendengar perkataan Naruto. " _Masih...menunggunya...?_ "

Naruto ganti memandang Sasuke dan sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang kembali di wajahnya. "Yah, aku tahu lho. Meskipun Sakura-chan tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Tetapi dari sorot matanya dan tindakannya saat beberapa shinobi dan pemuda di desa menyatakan perasaan atau bahkan melamar Sakura-chan. Dia menolak mereka semua lho. Aku tahu dari Hinata karena Sakura-chan terkadang bercerita padanya. Dan kau pasti tahu apa artinya dan mengapa Sakura-chan seperti itu kan, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Karena dia percaya dan masih menunggumu sampai sekarang, Teme."

Kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir berhasil meruntuhkan keraguan yang ada di dalam dirinya. " _Sudah saatnya,huh_?" pikirnya. Seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Eh? Kau tersenyum, Teme? Waahhh! Apa kau demam?" Naruto berteriak ngeri setelah melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Mau kulempari lagi, Dobe?" ancam Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, hanya bercanda. Tapi semua yang aku katakan sebelumnya itu benar lho. Dan, terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar kaget setelah diberitahu segalanya oleh Kakashi-sensei. Kejam sekali dia. Tidak memberitahuku dari awal kalau ada bencana yang menimpa Sakura-chan dan malah memberikan banyak tugas dan latihan untukku. Lagipula-" Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Sasuke memotong kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Dobe. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu." Sasuke berkata cepat sambil membuang muka. Tak ingin Naruto melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan terima kasih dan selamat dari sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Hehehe, sama-sama dan terima kasih atas ucapannya ya. Walau aku sedih dan kecewa kau tak datang di hari pernikahanku. Kau tahu, saat itu- bla bla bla"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang mendengarkan cerita dan antusiasme Naruto. Tapi dalam hatinya ia benar-benar berterima kasih karena rivalnya itu sudah menyadarkannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Ya, ini memang sudah saatnya_ , pikirnya.

...

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan akhirnya Sakura akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tsunade memperingatkannya agar dia tidak memaksakan diri karena dia baru saja pulih dan sudah memberitahu Kakashi agar tidak memberi Sakura misi selama beberapa hari. Sakura menghela nafas. Terkadang Shishou-nya terlalu protektif. Selama dirawat, teman-temannya datang berkunjung. Tetapi tidak seharipun dia melihat Sasuke datang berkunjung. Ino dan Sai sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mereka memberitahunya ketika datang berkunjung dan dia senang untuk mereka. Naruto berkata bahwa dia akan membantunya membawa barang-barangnya saat keluar dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya tetapi Sakura menolak.

"Nah, Shizune-san. Aku pergi ya. Terima kasih telah merawatku dan sampaikan salamku untuk Shishou nanti. Aku akan bertugas kembali 2 hari kemudian." Sakura membungkuk kepada Shizune di depan rumah sakit, barang-barangnya di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyampaikannya dan jaga dirimu. Karena kau tinggal sendirian sekarang." Shizune memandang Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Un. Jangan khawatir tentangku. Nah, sampai jumpa." Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi dan membawa kopernya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sakura-chan!" Shizune tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! Tentu saja!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan. Hari sudah sore dan matahari mulai terbenam memberikan warna yang cantik. Kasus Kido masih diinvestigasi dan mereka masih mencari kemungkinan adanya pengkhianat lain di Konoha. Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan. Pikirannya kemana-mana. _Sasuke-kun benar-benar sudah pergi huh? Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dan berbicara banyak hal dengannya_. Sakura menghela nafas. Kemudian langkahnya berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Di depannya, tidak jauh di depannya, ada Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Mantelnya masih sama ketika dia menyelamatkannya juga bandana di sekitar kepalanya. Katananya tersampir rapi di punggungnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Sasuke menunduk memandang Sakura, memandang matanya. Sakura terlalu terkejut untuk bicara. " _Apakah ini Sasuke-kun? Benarkah ini dirinya? Dia_ -"

"Sebelum aku pergi setelah perang dunia ninja keempat, aku pernah berkata padamu." Suaranya masih sama. Ini benar-benar Sasuke, berdiri di depannya. Sasuke yang benar-benar sangat ingin dia lihat.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

"Kalau aku akan segera kembali kepadamu. Dan aku memegang perkataanku." Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura masih terlalu terkejut untuk bicara. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang hangat, besar, mengelus kepalanya dan menariknya ke arahnya. Sakura mengerjap. _Apa ini mimpi?_

"Akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Sasuke berbisik pada Sakura. Sakura terbelalak. Apakah dia...dia benar-benar berkata begitu? Tak perlu ada kata-kata lain karena Sakura mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksudkan. Dan air matanya menetes. Sakura menggenggam mantel Sasuke erat-erat. Sakura menangis tetapi juga tertawa. Tawa bahagia. Akhirnya. Ya, akhirnya. Setelah waktu yang lama.

"Sakura." Sasuke menarik Sakura sedikit dari tubuhnya dan Sakura memandangnya. Masih tersenyum dan menangis pada saat bersamaan.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun (Okaeri, Sasuke-kun)."

Sasuke menutup matanya, dia kembali menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dekat dan menempel kepadanya. Tangan besar Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura, berhenti di belakang kepalanya sejenak dan mendekapnya. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang' kepadanya setelah sekian lama dia tidak mendengarnya dari orang terdekat setelah keluarganya dibantai. Akhirnya, dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuknya. Kebahagiaan baru. Bersama Sakura. Pelan dan tidak terburu-buru. Mereka tahu, masih banyak hal yang perlu diperbaiki dan dipelajari atas diri mereka satu sama lain. Tetapi tak masalah, mereka telah maju selangkah.

"Aku pulang, Sakura. (Tadaima, Sakura)."

 **つづく**

...

Chapter 1 selesai! Maafkan atas semua kesalahan-kesalahan yang pasti anda semua temukan dalam chapter ini. Maklum, saya ngetiknya tengah malam sambil dengerin musik, konsentrasi pecah jadinya (alesan). Tapi sungguh, saya tak bisa lepas dari soundtrack ituuuu. Maafkan kalau updatenya lama. Saya tertawan dan sampai saat ini masih tertawan, oleh Kuroko no Basuke *disingkat jadi Kurobas*. OMFG! Baru kali ini saya suka sama anime bergenre sport! Aduh, tamvan-tamvan lagi charanya~. Saya jadi menghabiskan waktu saya setelah pulang kerja dengan menonton anime Kurobas, mendengarkan soundtrack Kurobas (favorit sejauh ini Lantana, Ambivalence, sama Punky Funky Love), baca manga Kurobas, dan nyariin gambar-gambar Kuroko-kun di internet. Nerusin fanfic jadi terbengkalai,hehehehe *ditimpuk*. Gak papa kan curhat dikit ;*

Sekian penutup dari saya. Minta dukungan dan doa dari readers agar kami menang main di final hari Rabu nanti. Pengennya main nanti pake teknik-teknik di Kurobas tapi pasti kagak bisa *plak*.

Oh ya, spesial thanks untuk nama-nama di bawah yang sudah berkenan mampir dan mereview chapter Prolog sebelumnya. Eve tak bisa membalas satu-satu di sini tapi seeeeeeemua sudah Eve baca dan thanks berat atas reviewnya.君たちのおかげで、わざわざありがとうございます。

Thanks to :

 **Kazuomi Inoue, ayuyu, kimmy ranaomi, Babyponi, , citradewipratiewy,sakura uchiha stivani, dikapurnamasari90, Kiki Kim, hanazono yuri, kyunia137, ikalutfi97, Atika723, arisahagiwara chan, other readers and silent readers.**

See you next time!

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan saya hanya pinjam saja.**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 2)**

Musim panas. Musim di mana matahari bersinar terik memberi suhu yang berlebih dari biasanya membuat manusia di belahan dunia manapun yang mengalami musim ini terus menerus berkeringat dan banyak diantaranya yang malas melakukan apapun atau berkegiatan di luar rumah. Konoha pun tak luput dari musim ini. Perbedaannya adalah walaupun panas matahari menyengat kulit, penduduk di desa ini masih bersemangat melakukan rutinitas mereka. Sang Hokage, Kakashi, masih melakukan tugas-tugasnya di belakang meja walau terkadang mendapat lemparan pena dari assisten saat ia sedikit bermalas-malasan dan membuka novel kesayangannya. Naruto masih tetap menerima pelatihan untuk persiapan sebagai Hokage berikutnya di sela-sela misi dan latihan yang dilakukannya. Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit sebagai ninja medis tangan kanan Tsunade dan ia masih mengurus klinik untuk anak-anak bersama dengan Ino. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? _Well_ , Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak kepulangannya ke Konoha. Saat ini Sasuke tidak tinggal di komplek Uchiha walau area itu sudah layak untuk dihuni kembali. Belum saatnya, itu yang dia katakan saat Naruto menanyakan apa dia akan tinggal di komplek Uchiha kembali. Pada akhirnya ia menyewa sebuah apartemen di Konoha dengan bantuan Naruto dan Sakura yang mencarikannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai mencoba untuk membaur dengan penduduk kembali. Walau terkadang ada yang masih sinis kepadanya mengingat pengkhianatannya terhadap desa. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Dia tetap mencoba dan melakukan hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Kakashi terkadang memberinya misi dan ia melaksanakannya dengan sempurna. Naruto sering mengunjunginya di apartemennya untuk sekedar berbincang atau mengganggunya. Kakashi juga. Bahkan beberapa teman lamanya di akademi juga mengunjunginya sekedar mengucapkan selamat datang. Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan lainnya. Sasuke juga sudah mengenal Sai, penggantinya di Tim Tujuh sewaktu dia absen. Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu sering mengunjunginya karena kesibukannya di rumah sakit dan klinik dan Sasuke paham akan hal itu. Setelah kejadian itu, kejadian di mana ia menolong Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha serta mengatakan beberapa hal kepada Sakura saat gadis itu keluar dari rumah sakit, tak ada hal yang spesial yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tak ada kata 'Aku mencintaimu' atau 'Aku menyayangimu' atau kata-kata romantis lainnya yang terucap dari bibirnya kepada Sakura. Sebagian dirinya menganggap kata-kata seperti itu tak perlu diucapkan dan sebagian lagi karena _pride_ -nya yang sejak awal sudah tinggi.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Sasuke berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha di tengah cuaca yang panas dan terik. Sesekali membantu nenek-nenek yang kesusahan membawa barangnya dan sekalian mengantarkan sampai ke rumah atau makan di kedai sekitar Konoha. Sesekali dia mendengar bisikan dari penduduk desa yang masih mencurigainya tentang niat dan keberadaannya di desa. Tetapi sekali lagi, dia tak peduli. Kakashi sedang tidak memberinya misi selama dua hari ini dan jujur saja, ia merasa bosan. Namun ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya atau mengatakannya pada siapapun sehingga hal itu mencegahnya berinisiatif mengajak Naruto untuk berlatih bersama atau apa. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merencanakan akan segera pergi lagi dari desa ini. Mengingat bahwa dunia di luar sana masihlah terlalu luas untuk ia lihat dan saksikan dengan matanya sendiri. Selain itu, ia merasakan dan sedikit khawatir, bahwa masih ada orang-orang bodoh di luar sana yang ingin membangkitkan makhluk semacam Kaguya atau membuat dunia ninja yang kini damai jatuh kembali dalam kekacauan. Itulah tujuan barunya mengembara nanti. Tetapi kekhawatiran yang ada dalam benaknya itu tidak ia ceritakan pada siapapun dan hanya ia simpan rapat-rapat. Lamunannya terhenti saat telinganya tiba-tiba menangkap pembicaraan tentang seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hey ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu ninja medis yang terkenal itu? Yang ikut serta dalam perang terakhir beberapa tahun lalu." Seorang shinobi yang sedang istirahat di kedai yang sama dengan Sasuke dan duduk di meja seberang berbicara dengan rekan di depannya. Sasuke samar-samar menyadari siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Namun belum tentu perkiraannya benar. Maka dari itu, ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Yang mana? Bukankah ada banyak ninja medis yang ikut serta dalam perang terakhir?" Rekannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan dan sesekali meminum teh dalam gelasnya.

"Huh, kau itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nona Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dia kan ninja medis yang hebat di desa ini selain Tsunade-sama dan Shizune-sama dan berperan besar dalam perang terakhir."

Dan Sasuke nyaris tersedak teh yang diminumnya. Ternyata benar. Mereka sedang membicarakan Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura-san huh. Yah, dia memang hebat. Selain itu dia cantik dan kuat. Tetapi menurut berita, dia sedang lajang. Tak memiliki pasangan. Padahal banyak shinobi dan laki-laki di desa ini yang memiliki perasaan padanya dan banyak yang sudah menyatakannya pada Sakura-san. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri atau pura-pura sakit agar memiliki alasan untuk ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dan dirawat oleh Sakura-san. Tetapi tetap saja, dia menolak semua laki-laki itu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari mendengus geli. " _Pura-pura sakit atau melukai diri sendiri agar bertemu Sakura? Konyol sekali._ " Pikirnya.

"Yeah, itu benar. Kabarnya ada shinobi dari negara lain yang khusus datang ke Konoha dengan tujuan yang sama untuk Sakura-san. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memintanya untuk menikah atau melamarnya langsung."

Entah kenapa telinga Sasuke mendadak terasa panas setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Dan sampai sekarang Sakura-san masih lajang. Artinya dia tidak menerima semua lamaran itu ya. Hmm...benar-benar gadis yang hebat. Aku jadi penasaran siapa laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkannya nanti."

"Hey hey, mau bertaruh? Siapa diantara kita yang mungkin bisa mendapatkannya." Shinobi itu mulai berkata hal yang konyol dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke mencengkeram gelasnya kuat-kuat. Gelas itu terancam hancur berkeping-keping sesegera mungkin di tangan Sasuke. Alisnya mulai mengernyit.

"Jangan konyol. Aku tak mau. Lagipula aku yakin kau tak akan bisa. Dia terlalu hebat dan pasti laki-laki yang menjadi kriterianya adalah laki-laki yang sempurna dan hebat juga." Rekannya menjawab dengan asal-asalan.

"Ha! Kau takut? Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan gadis itu. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya dengan berbagai cara. Hahahahahah!" Shinobi yang mengusulkan pertaruhan konyol tersebut tertawa tanpa menyadari bahaya akan kata-katanya. Namun seketika tawanya berhenti karena laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk tak jauh dari mejanya berdiri mendadak dan membuat kursi dan meja yang diduduki laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Sesosok tubuh tegap berdiri menjulang di depan meja kedua shinobi Konoha itu dan mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan. Ditambah dengan kedua matanya yang menusuk tajam mengintimidasi. Mata sehitam jelaga dan mata lainnya berwarna ungu dengan pola di tengahnya, _Rinnegan_.

"Berani kau menyentuh Sakura, aku akan memburumu." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin dan menatap tajam kedua shinobi tersebut, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari kedai tersebut.

Kedua shinobi itu diam terpaku di tempat mereka duduk dan tak bisa bicara. Hanya mata mereka yang mengikuti langkah tegap Sasuke yang meninggalkan kedai makan tersebut. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku karena aura yang mengerikan dan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata Sasuke. Meskipun mereka berdua adalah seorang ninja, namun level mereka masih terlalu rendah dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka menelan ludah dengan gugup dan berbicara terbata-bata setelah agak pulih dari shock-nya.

"Ta-tadi itu...Sasuke Uchiha ya?" Shinobi yang membuat taruhan konyol tersebut berkata dengan pelan.

"Ya..." Rekannya hanya menjawab singkat.

Dan shinobi yang tadinya hendak melakukan taruhan konyol itu pun membatalkan niatnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura karena ia tak mau berhadapan dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang baru saja berkata akan memburunya apabila ia berani menyentuh Sakura.

...

 **Sasuke PoV**

" _Apa-apaan shinobi-shinobi bodoh tadi. Berani-beraninya melakukan taruhan tentang Sakura. Memang mereka pikir apa Sakura itu sehingga dijadikan objek taruhan tak berguna semacam itu. Barang? Benda mati? Huh, konyol dan bodoh sekali_." Sasuke menggerutu dalam benaknya sambil tetap melangkah setelah keluar dari kedai makan sebelumnya. Katananya tersampir rapi di punggungnya dan tangan kanannya yang tersisa ia masukkan di saku celana panjangnya. Alisnya mengernyit dan ia masih merasa sedikit marah karena shinobi-shinobi bodoh di kedai makan tadi. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang kosong. Ia melambatkan langkahnya dan berhenti di tengah-tengah tanah lapang itu. Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan, mencoba berkonsentrasi dan meredakan amarah yang masih tersisa. Tangannya menarik katana yang tersampir di punggungnya dan menghunuskannya di depan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam. Kemudian ia membuat segel dengan cepat dengan bantuan katana yang digenggamnya dan seketika muncullah kilatan-kilatan chakra yang membungkus lengan dan katananya. Itu bukanlah chidori. Tetapi teknik lain yang ia temukan dan kembangkan sendiri. Sasuke membuka matanya. Tampaklah pupil semerah darah dan iris berwarna ungu.

"Raiton. Ikazuchi no Tsurugi." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Dan dimulailah sesi latihan tunggalnya hari itu.

 _ **1 jam kemudian**_.

Sasuke terduduk di tanah lapang tersebut. Peluh mengalir deras di dahi dan tubuhnya. Cuaca terik dan latihan yang dilakukannya cukup membuat energinya terkuras. Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya. Katananya tergeletak di sampingnya, tak lagi terbungkus kilatan chakra. Banyak sekali daun-daun kering bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Dan semua daun-daun tersebut terpotong kecil-kecil atau terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Berantakan. Ia menghela nafas pelan. _'Belum sempurna'_ , pikirnya. Dalam keheningan, mendadak kejadian sebelumnya kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Saat di mana ia mengancam shinobi-shinobi Konoha yang ingin bertaruh tentang Sakura. Kemudian dia tertawa pelan.

"Seperti bukan aku saja. Ada apa sebenarnya tentang diriku." Ia menggumam pelan. Ia tahu dan sadar betul, bahwa Sakura bukanlah miliknya. Belum, setidaknya. Karena hubungan mereka pun sebenarnya masih belum jelas. Hanya kata-kata bahwa ia menyadari perasaannya yang ia ucapkan kepada Sakura. Tak lebih. Tetapi mengingat kata-kata para shinobi tersebut membuat sadar kembali, bahwa Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang hebat. Dan ia kembali tak yakin bahwa dirinya pantas berada di samping gadis itu. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. Lagi-lagi pikiran bodoh itu muncul. Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya setelah Naruto menasihati tentang perasaannya tentang Sakura. Tetapi perasaan pesimis itu kembali muncul. Sasuke berdiri perlahan dari duduknya dan mengambil katananya. Menyampirkannya kembali di punggungnya. Sebuah pemikiran baru muncul di benaknya. Baiklah, kalau ia masihlah tidak pantas bersama gadis itu, ia sendiri yang akan mencari laki-laki yang pantas untuk Sakura dan membawanya ke hadapannya. Dengan pemikiran konyol tersebut, Sasuke melangkah pergi dari tanah lapang tersebut.

 **End of PoV**.

...

Hari sudah beranjak petang. Sakura membenahi peralatan di mejanya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Hari ini cukup melelahkan seperti biasa. Dan masih ada saja pria tak dikenal yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia merasa lelah dengan hal itu. Sungguh. Tapi apa boleh buat. Statusnya masih lajang di mata penduduk Konoha. Tidak seperti Naruto yang kini sudah menikah dengan Hinata. Atau Ino yang terang-terangan selalu bersama dengan Sai dan ia yakin para penduduk sudah tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu sampai ia mendapat undangan pernikahan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan ia sendiri, ia tak tahu pasti. Dia sudah pasti menyukai, tidak, mencintai Sasuke. Tetapi tidak pernah mendengar kata yang sama dari pria tersebut. Well, Sasuke pernah berkata bahwa ia menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura tetapi tetap saja, walau sebagian besar ia tahu perasaan seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan, ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri tanpa bukti. _Yah, pelan-pelan saja_ , pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lagipula, Sasuke kini tinggal di Konoha. Dia bisa kapan saja menemui atau berkunjung ke tempatnya. Sakura menyelesaikan beres-beresnya dan beranjak dari ruangannya.

"Sakura-chan mau pulang? Hati-hati di jalan dan hati-hati dengan pria tak dikenal ya." Shizune yang berpapasan dengan Sakura d koridor menyapa juniornya itu sambil tersenyum. Kepopuleran Sakura diantara para pria Konoha sudah tak asing lagi dan ia sering menggoda Sakura akan hal itu.

"Ah, iya Shizune-neesan. Aku pulang dulu. Dan terima kasih atas nasehatnya. Salam untuk Shishou kalau ia sudah kembali nanti." Sakura membalas salam Shizune sambil tertawa kecil. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bertugas untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat ia melirik keluar dari jendela yang dilewatinya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu rumah sakit, ia terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan tembok rumah sakit seakan menunggunya.

"Selamat malam Haruno-san." seorang pria berpakaian seperti penduduk desa berdiri dan menyapa Sakura sambil tersenyum. _'Oh, bukan shinobi yang terluka ya_ , pikir Sakura. Sakura melangkah mendekat menghampiri pria tersebut hingga kini ia berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura bertanya dengan ramah. Walau jam kerjanya sudah berakhir, namun apa boleh buat kalau ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya.

"Umm, begini. Seseorang menitipkannya padaku dan meminta tolong agar memberikan ini untuk Haruno-san." Kata pria itu sambil memberikan karangan bunga kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Untukku?" tanyanya heran. Ia melirik laki-laki di depannya. Seorang penduduk desa mungkin. Pakaiannya biasa saja seperti penduduk desa pada umumnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak ingat ia pernah melihat pria ini selama ia di Konoha. Pria itu berperawakan sedang. Berambut hitam kelam dan iris matanya berwarna coklat yang anehnya seperti ada kabut yang melapisi iris mata pria itu. Dia tersenyum saat memandang Sakura yang menerima karangan bunga darinya.

"Ya. Seseorang yang kutemui di jalan menitipkan itu padaku dan berkata agar memberikan bunga itu pada nona Haruno." Pria itu mengatakannya pada Sakura.

"Umm...apa anda tahu atau mengenal siapa yang sekiranya memberikan ini untukku?" Sakura bertanya pada pria di depannya. Pria di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali saya juga tidak tahu dan tidak mengenal siapa yang memberikan bunga itu untuk nona. Saya hanya dititipi saja." Pria itu berkata sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Sakura." Sebuah suara yang tak asing tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya dan sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucapnya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan pria yang berbincang dengan gadis itu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi dia berada di sekitar rumah sakit tempat Sakura bertugas, hanya saja ia tidak menampakkan diri di depan Sakura secara langsung. Bukan, dia bukan ingin memata-matai Sakura. Hanya ingin memastikan Sakura pulang dengan aman setelah tadi siang mendengar percakapan konyol dan bodoh di kedai makan. Namun niat untuk tetap tersembunyi langsung hilang saat dia melihat ada seorang pria asing yang menghampiri gadis itu. Dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik sebuah pohon di dekat rumah sakit itu dan menghampiri Sakura setelah melihat pria itu memberikan sebuah karangan bunga kepada Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan bunga ini kepadaku tuan,um..." Sakura bingung karena ia tak tahu siapa nama pria ini.

"Hayato. Terui Hayato." Pria itu memberikan namanya kepada Sakura. Ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Pria bernama Hayato itu tetap tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Dan,-" tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura. Ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Sakura yang terkejut karena pria asing ini tiba-tiba menariknya. Sasuke yang melihat itu mempercepat langkahnya. "-memang cantik dan cocok sekali, nona Haruno Sakura." Hayato berbisik pelan dan langsung melepaskan lengan Sakura yang tadi ditariknya tiba-tiba. Sakura masih kaget dengan perlakuan pria asing ini dan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar kata-kata pria ini. ' _Cocok sekali? Apa maksudnya?_ ' Sakura bertanya dalam hati.

"Maaf, apa maksud anda tadi." Sakura mencoba bertanya kepada pria tersebut namun pria tersebut sudah melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Katanya sambil tetap tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke sampai di depan Sakura dan baru akan menyusul pria itu tetapi ditahan oleh tangan mungil Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura pelan sambil masih tetap memegang lengan kekar Sasuke. Dia tahu, Sasuke akan menyusul pria tadi dan ia tak ingin Sasuke melakukan kekerasan atau apa. Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Hey, apakah Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya?. Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa menjaga diri kalau ada yang berani kurang ajar padaku, kau tahu. Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan masih tersenyum. Sekali-sekali menggoda Sasuke mungkin akan menyenangkan. Sasuke mendadak salah tingkah. Ya, ia tak berniat untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu salah paham. Tetapi pria asing tadi membuat rencananya berantakan.

"Aku-aku hanya tak sengaja lewat tadi. Ya, tak sengaja lewat sini. Itu saja." Katanya pelan sambil memalingkan muka dari Sakura. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah rekan setimnya tersebut.

"Oh, benarkah? Memangnya Sasuke-kun dari mana atau mau ke mana? Bukankah rumah Sasuke-kun agak jauh dari sini dan arahnya berlawanan?" Sakura masih menggoda Sasuke.

"Cerewet. Sudahlah, kau menyebalkan." Sasuke masih berkeras tak mau memandang Sakura membuat gadis itu tertawa kembali karena tingkahnya. Sasuke kemudian melirik bunga yang ada di dekapan gadis itu.

"Pria tadi...kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Aku tak mengenalnya, Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya berkata bahwa dia dimintai tolong untuk memberikan bunga ini kepadaku. Itu saja." Kata Sakura sambil menatap bunga di pelukannya.

"Hn. Buang saja." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Huh? Hey itu tak sopan langsung membuang pemberian dari seseorang." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Sasuke yang melangkah duluan. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Itu dari orang yang mencurigakan dan tidak kau kenal. Jadi untuk apa menyimpannya."

"Iya sih. Tapi kan-"

Dan mereka pun masih berargumen sambil berjalan pulang bersama-sama.

...

Pria bernama Hayato yang tadi memberikan bunga kepada Sakura masih berjalan. Dia kini sampai di sebuah hutan yang gelap. Bibirnya tak hentinya tersenyum sejak tadi bertemu, berbincang dan berpisah dengan Sakura di depan rumah sakit. Hanya saja matanya yang terlihat berkabut kini memandang kosong pemandangan di depannya. Dia terus berjalan sampai tiba di hadapan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

"Bagaimana?" sebuah suara dari seseorang di atas pohon memecah keheningan di hutan tersebut. "Dan sudah cukup dengan senyum itu." Tambahnya pelan. Hayato seketika berhenti tersenyum tetapi matanya masih berkabut dan memandang kosong.

"Sudah saya sampaikan kepadanya, tuan. Dan segelnya masih ada. Dia juga seorang ninja medis yang hebat di Konoha. Masih muda, cantik dan terkenal." Kata Hayato tanpa ekspresi. Seseorang di atas pohon itu kemudian tertawa. Tawa bahagia yang sedikit menyeramkan. Seseorang yang duduk di atas pohon itu seorang pria. Tetapi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup bayang-bayang pepohonan dan gelapnya malam.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Kerja bagus bonekaku. Mari kita kembali. Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata laki-laki di atas pohon tersebut yang dipanggil 'tuan' oleh Hayato. Laki-laki itu melompat turun dari pohon yang ditempatinya dan berjalan memasuki gelapnya hutan diikuti oleh Hayato.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi bohong :P**

 **つづく**

Chapter 2 selesai! Mungkin chapter berikutnya agak lama dan ngaret seperti chapter ini. Dan maaf kalau story ini jelek dan tak menarik, mainstream, dll. Maaf ya. Dan team Eve juara basketnya dapet juara 2 se-perusahaan. Soalnya Eve udah gak punya tenaga lagi setelah pagi sampe petangnya kerja dan tenaga terkuras karena mondar-mandir dalam pekerjaan *siapa juga yang peduli*. Terus lawan Eve juga atlit-atlit yang udah ahli, sedangkan team Eve sama sekali gak ada atlitnya *ngeles*. Yah walau juara 2 juga gak papa sih. Dan ini kenapa juga author malah curhat gak penting di kolom author ini *ditimpuk pake cemilan*. Well, Eve ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan membalas para reviewer-tachi sekalian. Gak papa kan biar wordnya banyak *ditabok*.

 **Rhein98** : Ada kok lanjutannya sayang, nih lanjutannya.

 **Kazuomi Inoue** : Request kamu aku tampung dulu ya dear. Stay tune here and thank you.

 **Babyponi** : Hahaha, pelan-pelan dong alurnya. Kalau langsung nikah aja kan kurang asik dear. Btw nama kamu unyu deh.

 **Hana Khoirunnisa33** : Oke dear, ni udah lanjut. Salam kenal juga sayang :*

 **Cool and Cold** : Kamu juga! :D

 **Wowwoh Geegee** : Nih lanjutannya ;)

 **Hanazono Yuri** : Iyaaaaaaa

 **Sherlock Holmes** : Halo pak detektif. Shinichi Kudo masih jadi penggemar kamu lo (halah). Ini chapter lanjutannya ;)

 **Citradewipratiwiewy** : Iya, tapi itu yang bikin dia cool,ya kan, ya kan? Ini lanjutannya,udah baca kan ;)

 **Kyunia137** : Terima kasih udah baca juga sayaangggg :* Kalau masih lapar, ya makan dong. Nih udah ada hidangan lanjutannya. Yosh,ganbarimasu!

 **NethyTomatocherry** : Entahlah. Kamu juga sangat kerennzz. Kamu juga luar biasa. Lol

 **Dianarndraha** : Silakan dibaca chapter ini ;)

 **CkhKyr** : Sumpah. Eve kesulitan baca nama kamu lol. Ok, makasih reviewnya

 **Hikaru Sora14** : Aaaa~ makasih makasih makasih XD YOSH,GANBARIMASU!

Itulah para reviewer-tachi yang dapet piala dan nominasi dari Eve. Terima kasih sudah sedikit banyak berkontribusi dalam fic ini. Jujur, Eve sebelumnya sangat dan tidak punya semangat untuk ngetik chapter ini. Tapi setelah Eve baca email reviewer-tachi sekalian, Eve buka laptop dan mulai ngetik deh ini chapter. Terima kasih banyak ya. Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader sekalian yang telah membaca fic ini. Dan para visitor asing, maaf kalau anda tidak mengerti bahasa dari fic ini karena saya pakai bahasa Indonesia. Sorry because this fic used Indonesian, my dear visitor from the other country ;)

Akhir kata, Eve ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Mohon maaf atas typo yang pasti ada dan kata-kata yang berbelit-belit atau cerita yang tak menarik. Sankyuuuuu, minna.

See you next time!

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan saya hanya pinjam saja.**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 3)**

Samar-samar ia merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi di wajahnya, membuatnya mengernyitkan sedikit wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan iris berwarna hijau cerah miliknya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di wajahnya, mencoba menghalau silau yang ditimbulkan dari matahari pagi yang menembus gorden di kamarnya. Sakura mengerang. Sudah pagi. Saatnya melakukan aktifitas kembali. Sekuat tenaga ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk keluar dari empuk dan nyamannya tempat tidur. Bukannya ia terluka atau badannya terasa sakit, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat malas untuk beraktifitas. Tetapi kewajibannya di rumah sakit tak bisa menunggu. Sakura perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman, kemudian ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya yang sayu dan mengantuk kemudian bersinar cerah kembali dalam sekejap.

" _Yosh_! Hari inipun harus semangat! _Shannarooo_!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas. Sakura kemudian bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari ini. Tanpa ia sadari, di luar sana tepatnya di atas sebuah pohon tak jauh dari apartemen yang ditinggalinya, seorang pria menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya sejak semalam.

...

"Arrghhhh! Ini benar-benar membosankan! Apa tak ada tugas lain selain ini, Kakashi-sensei? Kalau begini terus, aku bisa mati kebosanan, _dattebayou_!" omel Naruto pada mantan senseinya itu. Memag, saat ini Naruto diminta oleh mantan senseinya, Kakashi-sensei, untuk membantu tugas Hokage-nya. Tugas yang melibatkan kertas, pena, dan stempel. Sungguh membosankan dan Naruto tak tahan lagi setelah hampir 2 jam lamanya bertarung dengan barang-barang tersebut. Sedangkan yang diomeli hanya terkekeh-kekeh dengan matanya yang menatap halaman demi halaman sebuah buku bersampul orange yang ada di tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu mendelik sebal.

"Sensei! Kenapa kau malah membaca buku mesum itu sedangkan aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu! Oi! Tidak adil- _ttebayou_!" Naruto mengomel kesal. Sang Rokudaime kemudian melirik anak didiknya itu, tetapi buku orange itu tak lepas dari tangannya.

"Yah, dengar Naruto. Aku memintamu melakukan tugas-tugas itu juga sebagai latihanmu sebagai Hokage nan-" tetapi kata-katanya tak didengar lagi oleh anak didiknya itu karena Naruto telah melarikan diri. Kakashi menghela napas dan mendesah. Ditutupnya buku yang tengah dibacanya sedari tadi.

"Hahhh...sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini sendiri jadinya." Gumamnya sambil mengambil pena di depannya yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

Naruto melompati atap demi atap rumah-rumah penduduk desa Konoha setelah melarikan diri dari kantor Kakashi di gedung Hokage tadi. Dia bersungut-sungut sebal. Pagi tadi ketika bangun tidur, ia dipanggil oleh Kakashi ke kantor Hokage karena ada permasalahan penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh mantan gurunya di kelompok tujuh tersebut. Dia yang sudah membayangkan akan diberi misi yang sulit dan memacu adrenalin kemudian ingin membenturkan dahinya ke dinding karena ternyata Rokudaime Hokage itu ternyata ingin agar Naruto membantu tugasnya dengan dalih sebagai pelatihan kelak kalau Naruto dilantik sebagai penggantinya. Naruto dengan setengah malas membantu Kakashi mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, akan tetapi dia meledak karena mantan sensei-nya itu malah membaca buku bersampul orange favoritnya sedangkan dia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Huh. Dasar Kakashi-sensei. Bilang saja ia malas mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Pakai berdalih agar aku nanti terbiasa dengan tugas-tugas itu nanti dan blah blah." Naruto masih mengomel sambil terus melompati atap-atap rumah. Kemudian ia mendarat dan berjalan pelan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan ia melihat ke kanan kiri desa. Beberapa penduduk desa yang melihatnya menyapanya dengan ramah atau tersenyum padanya. Memang, sekarang tak ada lagi orang yang membencinya karena dia adalah seorang _Jinchuuriki_ dari _Kyuubi_. Sekarang dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, penduduk desa Konoha yang telah menyelamatkan desa dari bahaya besar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Penduduk pun tak lagi takut pada Kurama atau _Kyuubi_ yang ada dalam Naruto karena Kyuubi juga ikut menyelamatkan desa bersama Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan ya? Hinata-chan tadi malam berkata kalau dia akan mengunjungi orang tuanya. Apa aku harus menyusul ke sana? Ck, ini gara-gara Kakashi-sensei. Hmph, apa mengunjungi Teme saja ya. Hmmmm, boleh juga. Sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke tempatnya. Nishishishi, akan kugoda dia tentang Sakura-chan." Dan Naruto-pun kemudian berlari ke arah apartemen yang ditinggali Sasuke berada.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang melatih fisiknya di balkon apartemennya. Apartemen lama yang pernah ditinggalinya saat dia masih Genin dulu. Sasuke memilih untuk tidak kembali ke komplek Uchiha, setidaknya belum. Belum saatnya. Namun dia pernah sekali mengunjungi tempat itu dan sedikit membersihkannya. Dia melakukan push-up dengan satu tangan. Hal ini tidak sulit untuknya karena selama dalam perjalanan pun, dia terus berlatih. Baik melatih fisik ataupun jurusnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun telah banjir keringat. Peluh juga menetes dari dahinya. Rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang juga terlihat basah oleh keringat.

"989...990...991..." Sasuke menghitung dengan pelan. Dia telah melakukan ini sejak pagi tadi. Keningnya berkerut berkonsentrasi.

"995...996..." Dia terus menghitung. Kemudian tiba-tiba dari belakangnya-

"Yo! Teme!" Sasuke hampir terjatuh saat suara keras nan cempreng milik orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Dengan geram, ia sedikit menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini,Baka-dobe." Ejek Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba di apartemennya ini. Naruto cengar-cengir mendengar ejekan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dia melompat turun dari teralis balkon dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke hingga sekarang ia berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih melakukan latihannya dan tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Wah wah, rajin sekali kau Teme. Ngomong-ngomong, tubuhmu bagus juga. Ditambah kau juga tampan. Walaupun tak setampan aku. Pantas saja gadis-gadis dan Sakura-chan tergila-gila padamu dulu. Yah, walau tak sepopuler aku sih." Kata Naruto dengan bangga. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Tapi kalimat 'tampan' dan 'tubuh yang bagus' membuatnya jijik karena itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Tak ayal dia sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan penting, pulanglah. Kau hanya menggangguku saja." Kata Sasuke sambil melompat dari posisi push-up nya dan berjalan ke dalam kamarnya kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey! Kau kejam sekali mengusirku seperti ini. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu mengunjungi Sakura-chan di rumah sakit. Ayo kita makan siang bersama!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau kesepian. Jangan menggangguku hanya karena kau tak punya orang lain untuk diganggu." Kata Sasuke pedas. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kini duduk di atas tempat tidur Sasuke di tengah ruangan sedangkan pemiliknya berdiri di depan lemari. Mencari-cari baju untuk dipakainya. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk. Dipandanginya tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Punggung yang dihiasi beberapa bekas luka dan lengan kiri yang tak lagi ada.

"Hey Sasuke. Kau, masih menolak untuk memasang lengan buatan nenek Tsunade ya hingga saat ini?" tanya Naruto pelan. Dia tahu betul alasan Sasuke menolak menggunakan lengan buatan ciptaan Tsunade, tetapi tak ada salahnya bertanya lagi. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya memakai baju. Dia mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tak akan. Dan aku yakin kau tahu mengapa. Jadi jangan bertanya lagi." Jawabnya sambil meneruskan kegiatannya memakai baju. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya terkekeh, paham sekali akan maksud pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Nishishishi. Kau tetap sok cool. Walau tak se-cool aku sih. Hey! Ayo, temani aku untuk makan siang! Kita akan mengajak Sakura-chan juga! Kemudian-"

Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikan ocehan Naruto dan ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Setengah bermaksud untuk membersihkan diri, setengahnya bermaksud ingin kabur dari ocehan Naruto.

...

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan. Gadis ini meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Diliriknya jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Pukul 1 siang, waktunya beristirahat. Seharian ini dihabiskannya untuk memeriksa pasien-pasien yang sakit ringan. Tak banyak yang mengalami luka-luka ataupun luka berat. Semenjak dunia ninja damai kembali, tak banyak shinobi yang terluka yang harus dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Semoga kedamaian ini akan terus seperti ini. Kemudian dia juga berharap agar Sasuke terus tinggal di desa ini. Mendadak Sakura tersadar. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya. Dia bukanlah Genin bertahun-tahun lalu yang dengan mudahnya meneriakkan 'Sasuke-kuunnn' seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Sekarang, dia adalah seorang Jounin dan ninja medis didikan nona Tsunade yang bertanggung jawab besar sebagai medis di rumah sakit desa Konoha ini.

"Yosh! Semangat Sakura!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Tingkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu ruangannya. Tergagap, Sakura bergegas membukakan pintu ruangannya. Seorang ninja medis berdiri di depannya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada seseorang yang mencari anda, Sakura-san." Kata ninja medis tersebut.

"Mencariku? Siapa?" Sakura heran. Siapa yang mencarinya di rumah sakit saat dia sedang bekerja. Orang itu menggeleng dan memberitahu kalau orang yang mencarinya menunggunya di luar rumah sakit. Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang ditinggalinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok yang berdiri di luar gerbang rumah sakit. Rasanya...kalau tidak salah...

"Hayato-san?" panggilnya. Orang tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badan begitu Sakura sampai di depannya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-san. Maaf karena tiba-tiba menemui anda di saat anda sedang bekerja sekarang. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan minta maaf karena kejadian kemarin." Kata Hayato sopan.

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Sayalah yang harus berterima kasih karena telah merepotkan anda dengan bunga tersebut. Walaupun mungkin kita sama-sama tidak tahu siapa pemberinya."

Hayato sedikit menyeringai mendengar kata-kata gadis di depannya. Tetapi kemudian dia segera mengubah seringaiannya menjadi senyum hangat. "Apakah anda sedang senggang, nona? Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah anda makan siang bersama saya sekarang?" tanyanya sopan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Seorang laki-laki yang baru dikenal kemarin mengajaknya makan siang. Apa tidak salah?

"Umm...t-tapi-"

"Apakah anda sedang sibuk sekarang, nona?" Hayato masih mendesak.

Sakura kebingungan harus bagaimana. Dia sangat ingin menolaknya, namun laki-laki ini entah kenapa terlihat begitu gigih.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin lain kali saja." Tolak Sakura halus. Dilihatnya wajah pemuda di depannya berubah kecewa seketika.

"Tidak bisa ya? Padahal sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang medis. Saya tertarik dengan beberapa jutsu medis dan ingin tahu lebih banyak dan saya rasa anda bisa menjelaskannya pada saya." Kata Hayato pelan sambil menghembuskan napas pelan. Sakura terdiam seketika. Laki-laki ini, ingin mempelajari jutsu medis? Mungkin, siapa tahu jika dia membantunya, ninja medis bisa bertambah di rumah sakit desa ini. Tak ada salahnya membagikan sedikit pengetahuan yang dimilikinya kepada pemuda ini. Sakura berdeham pelan.

"Umm, apa kau tertarik menjadi ninja medis? Kalau begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati membagi pengetahuanku padamu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mendengarnya, wajah Hayato langsung berseri.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san!"

...

Kakashi memandangi dokumen di tangannya. Matanya terus memandang data dan foto pada dokumen tersebut. Di depannya, Yamato berdiri dengan sabar menunggu instruksi dari sang Rokudaime Hokage tersebut. Dunia yang damai setelah perang rupanya tak lagi damai. Entah bahaya apalagi kali ini. Seorang gadis muda ditemukan tewas terbunuh di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari desa. Gadis yang ternyata seorang pendatang baru di Konoha itu ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawah sebuah pohon besar, namun tak ditemukan segores luka pun di tubuhnya. Semua organ tubuhnya juga tak mengalami kerusakan apapun. Gadis itu juga dinyatakan sehat oleh ninja medis yang memeriksa mayatnya. Sungguh aneh. Ninja Konoha menemukan mayat gadis itu saat berpatroli di sekitar desa. Kakashi mengernyitkan kening. Berpikir, apa yang telah membunuh atau membuat gadis itu terbunuh. Dihelanya nafas panjang dan dokumen itu diletakkannya di atas meja di depannya.

"Apa perintah anda, Hokage-sama?" Yamato memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak ia memasuki ruangan ini untuk menyerahkan dokumen tersebut kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menatap juniornya di Anbu tersebut. Dikaitkannya jari-jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau dan beberapa Anbu memeriksa kasus aneh ini. Temukan segala hal yang mencurigakan di tempat kejadian. Kemudian tingkatkan keamanan desa, baik dari dalam maupun dari luar. Namun jangan sampai terjadi kepanikan dalam penduduk. Entah mengapa firasatku tidak enak mengenai hal ini." Kakashi memberi beberapa instruksi pada bawahannya tersebut.

Yamato menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Hokage-sama. Kami akan segera memberitahu anda apabila ada yang kami temukan." Yamato kemudian berbalik pergi dari ruangan Kakashi setelah membungkukkan badannya. Kakashi memandang kepergian bawahannya tersebut hingga dia menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian matanya kembali pada gambar di dokumen yang tadi diterimanya dari Yamato. Seorang gadis muda berambut panjang berwarna merah dan kecoklatan, seperti diwarnai tetapi tidak sampai selesai. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar seolah ketakutan dan mulutnya terbuka, seakan meneriakkan jerit kesakitan menjelang kematiannya karena wajahnya juga menunjukkan raut kesakitan dan ketakutan. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Siapapun atau apapun itu, tak akan kubiarkan mengganggu ketenangan desa ini." Katanya pelan.

...

"Ehhhhh? Sakura-chan tidak ada di tempat?" pekik Naruto keras. Sasuke yang lengannya masih dicengkram erat oleh Naruto karena dia diseret ke tempat ini setelah terang-terangan menolak ajakan pemuda berambut kuning untuk makan siang bersama Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras. Dasar bodoh, pikirnya.

Ninja medis yang berdiri di depan Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sakura-san pergi keluar sekitar 30 menit yang lalu bersama seorang pemuda yang mencarinya saat jam istirahat. Mereka masih belum kembali sampai sekarang." Katanya.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam di belakang Naruto. "Ha? Sakura-chan pergi bersama seorang pemuda? Siapa dia? Setahuku dia tidak berkencan dengan siapapun." Kata Naruto kencang-kencang. Sasuke mendelik kepadanya. Ditariknya lengannya yang dicengkram oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah dobe. Bukan urusan kita dia mau pergi dengan siapapun. Ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik, bersiap untuk pergi. Namun baru dua langkah ia berjalan, kata-kata ninja medis rekan kerja Sakura membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, Sakura-san memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Hayato-san' atau semacamnya. Yah, entahlah. Jarak mereka agak jauh dari gerbang dan aku hanya lewat saja saat itu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. 'Hayato' eh? Walaupun saat itu dia tidak berada di samping Sakura, namun dia masih bisa mendengarnya saat laki-laki itu menyebutkan namanya kepada Sakura. Ya, dia masih ingat betul. Hayato adalah nama pemuda yang malam itu memberikan rangkaian bunga pada Sakura. Sasuke mendengus pelan. _Tch, bukan urusanku_ , pikirnya sambil meneruskan langkahnya menjauh dari gerbang rumah sakit, meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya di belakangnya. Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyusul Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya di gerbang rumah sakit.

"Heyyy,temeee~. Kejam sekali kau meninggalkanku di sana tadi dan pergi tanpa pamit." Naruto mengomel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar Sakura-chan pergi bersama laki-laki lain? Apa kau marah? Hehehe" Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

" _Baka usuratonkachi_. Tak ada urusannya dia mau pergi dengan siapapun. Aku tak peduli." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bohong~ kau pasti bohong~ kau kan-Ah! Itu kan Shikamaru dan Temari! Hoiiiiii! Shikaaaaa! Temari-saannnn!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang berjalan bersama dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan Naruto. Dia sangat mengenali kedua orang itu namun tak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. _Nara Shikamaru dan saudara Gaara huh? Takdir benar-benar aneh_ ,pikirnya.

"Yo, Naruto. Sasuke." Sapa Shikamaru kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Temari hanya tersenyum di sebelahnya. Naruto terkekeh dan Sasuke menjawab dengan dengungan 'Hn' miliknya.

"Hahaha,ternyata kau bisa membolos juga dari pekerjaan dan berkencan dengan Temari-san eh, Shikamaru." Kata Naruto menggoda Shikamaru.

"Apanya. Bukannya kau yang kabur dari tugas dan malah pergi bermain-main. Ya kan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke. Sasuke menjawab dengan dengusan pelan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Sebenarnya barusan aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu kepada Hokage-sama, Naruto. Dengan kata lain, kau dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama. Hahhh, tugas mencarimu sungguh merepotkan." Jelas Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Sepertinya Hokage ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kita, Naruto. Kau juga harus datang, Uchiha. Karena nampaknya, Hokage menginginkan bantuan dengan ahlinya." Kata Temari. Mata emeraldnya memandang pemuda Uchiha di depannya.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya begitu mendengar perkataan Temari. "Aku? Mengapa aku juga harus ikut?"

Temari mengangkat bahunya. "Karena bisa dibilang kau juga shinobi yang hebat di Konoha. Dan selagi kau ada di sini, mungkin kau bisa berguna."

"Memangnya apa mau Kakashi-sensei dengan kami? Jangan bilang kalau kami harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya lagi? Aku tak mau!" protes Naruto.

"Merepotkan saja kau ini. Sudah, lebih baik kita menemui Hokage-sama dan mendengarnya sendiri, apa yang diinginkan Hokage dari kalian." Kata Shikamaru.

"Sungguh. Aku akan kabur seketika kalau Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya lagi. Aku tak mau." Kata Naruto keras-keras.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kami juga akan melaporkan misi kami sebelumnya kepada Hokage. Ayo, kau juga Uchiha." Temari mengakhiri perdebatan tersebut dan mereka berempat segera melesat ke gedung Hokage.

...

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Sakura-san." Pemuda bernama Hayato itu tersenyum pada gadis di depannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas keramahan pemuda tersebut. Mereka baru saja kembali setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit saat jam istirahat. Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit karena sudah jelas shiftnya masih belum selesai sampai sore ini dan akhirnya dia menghentikan sesi tanya jawab tentang medis dengan Hayato. Pemuda itu mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sakit dan kini mereka berdua berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sakit, berdiri berhadapan.

"Sama-sama. Semoga apa yang kuajarkan padamu bisa berguna nantinya. Yah,walaupun hanya sedikit karena keterbatasan waktu. Maaf kalau penjelasanku masih banyak yang tidak bisa dimengerti." Kata Sakura.

Hayato menyeringai dalam hatinya. _Oh, sangat berguna, nona manis. Percayalah, sangat berguna_ , katanya dalam hati. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan meminta maaf karena penjelasan anda sangat mudah dimengerti. Sayalah yang harus minta maaf karena telah mengambil waktu istirahat siang anda yang berharga. Saya harap anda tidak akan mendapat masalah karena meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pergi bersama saya." Kata Hayato sopan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sama sekali. Jangan khawatir. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan kembali bertugas." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Namun sebelum dia membalikkan badan untuk masuk ke gedung rumah sakit, Hayato kembali bertanya.

"Sakura-san. Segel Byakugou yang kau miliki itu, apa kau sudah lama memiliki dan menguasainya?" tanya Hayato pada Sakura. Sakura memandang pemuda di depannya heran. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya tentang Byakugou miliknya?

"Aku-yah, aku mengaktifkannya sejak perang sebelumnya. Dan bisa dibilang, aku cukup bisa mengontrolnya. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran. Hayato kembali tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Saya hanya tertarik pada segel legendaris yang sangat langka dan tak banyak orang yang bisa menggunakan dan mengontrolnya. Anda, adalah gadis yang hebat, Sakura." Kata Hayato sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik pergi dari hadapan gadis itu. Sakura memandang kepergian pemuda itu. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan mengganggu hatinya, tetapi Sakura memilih untuk menepisnya dan berbalik ke arah rumah sakit untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Di koridor, dia bertemu dengan rekannya.

"Ah, Sakura-san. Tadi Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san datang mencari anda." Kata ninja medis bernama Ikuto tersebut. Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Naruto dan Sasuke-kun? Untuk apa mereka mencariku?"

Ikuto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak tahu. Mereka langsung pergi tanpa berpesan apapun setelah saya memberitahu mereka kalau anda tidak ada di tempat." Kata Ikuto.

"Baik. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku." Ikuto mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mau apa mereka berdua mencarinya hingga ke sini. Dan Sasuke-kun...

Wajahnya terasa panas saat pikirannya melayang ke pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak tidak. Kau harus konsentrasi dalam berkerja, Sakura. Shannarooo!_ Dan Sakura pun melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi karena kedatangan Hayato _._

...

"Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi kelas _Jounin_. Ninja Medis di rumah sakit Konohagakure. Murid dari Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. Cerdas dan menguasai pengetahuan mengenai medis, baik tentang luka dalam, racun, dan sebagainya. Dulunya merupakan anggota dari tim Tujuh bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang diasuh oleh Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage. Dia mengalahkan Akasuna Sasori dari Akatsuki bersama dengan seorang nenek tua, tetua dari desa Sunagakure. Haruno Sakura juga menguasai segel Byakugou dengan baik seperti gurunya, Tsunade. Segel tersebut diaktifkan saat perang dunia melawan Madara dan _Juubi_. Kemudian-"

"Cukup. Aku sudah memperoleh informasi yang lebih dari cukup darimu. Kau bekerja dengan sangat bagus, Terui Hayato." Hayato hanya diam mematung di depan seseorang. Matanya kembali terlihat kosong, tidak ramah dan penuh kehidupan seperti saat bersama dengan Sakura. Sosok yang berdiri di depan Hayato memandang pemuda itu dengan matanya yang dingin.

"Kau tidak menjawab? Apa jawabanmu?"tanya sosok itu dengan suaranya yang datar dan dingin.

"Y-Ya. Terima kasih atas p-pujiannya, Hisao-sama..." suara Hayato terbata-bata dan lemah. Keringat mengalir keluar dari pelipisnya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hisao-sama oleh Hayato tersenyum. Diusapnya pelipis Hayato yang berkeringat.

"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang karena aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk mendapatkan gadis itu." Hisao melepaskan tangannya dari pelipis Hayato dan bergerak mundur. Gerakannya luwes dan tenang. Lelaki bernama Hisao, berambut panjang dan keseluruhannya berwarna putih perak. Dia memakai dalaman berwarna coklat yang tertutup kimono putih serta haori berwarna biru. Rambut panjangnya tergerai. Matanya berwarna hitam, hampir sama seperti Sasuke, tetapi lebih tanpa ekspresi dan banyak memperlihatkan kekosongan di dalamnya.

"Aku tak bisa menggunakan gadis lain. Gadis lain tak cukup kuat untuk menampungnya. Ya...gadis terakhir mati saat aku memasukkan Hisako ke dalam tubuhnya. Transformasinya tak lengkap...tak sempurna...Hisako-ku tidak cocok dengan gadis yang mati itu..." Hisao terus meracau. Hayato yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya diam mendengarkan tuannya.

"Harus dengan tubuh yang kuat...ya, harus dengan tubuh yang kuat. Seorang gadis yang memiliki Byakugou pasti mampu...gadis muda dengan Byakugou...Haruno Sakura...pasti dia bisa menjadi wadah untuk Hisako..." seulas senyum pelan-pelan terbentuk di bibir laki-laki itu.

Dia berbalik menghadap ke arah Hayato yang masih berdiri diam dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Hayato. Pastikan gadis itu datang kepadaku. Secepat mungkin. Dan, pastikan tak ada seorangpun yang akan menggangguku nanti, jika gadis itu sudah ada di depanku." Perintahnya kepada Hayato. Hayato mengangguk kaku tanda mengerti akan perintah laki-laki tersebut. Hisao berbalik dan mulai melangkah pelan. Meninggalkan Hayato dengan tugas terakhir yang diberikan olehnya.

"Tak lama lagi, Hisako...sepertinya, aku telah menemukan sebuah wadah untukmu. Ya...sebuah wadah yang sempurna..." bisiknya pelan.

...

 **つづく**

Yak, chapter 3 dari "Natsu" selesai. Cukup cepat kan updatenya? Maafkan atas typo, salah tulis, salah paham, salah ketik, salah update, dan salah-salah lain. Eve terkena writer block tingkat akut. Bahkan ada yang sampai 6 bulan belum update. Sungguh, beri Eve semangat untuk mengetik, reader-tachi sekalian~~. Dan, ah. Please jangan sebut saya 'Thor' dong. Saya bukan Thor versi cewek lo *ketawa garing. Well, sebenernya saya bikin ini fic karena saya iri soalnya Naruto-Hinata dapet porsi movie untuk kisah romance mereka sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke-Sakura nggak. Jadilah saya bikin beginian,jengjengjengggggg. Maaf kalo jelek yaaaa.

 **Kazuomi Inoue** : Eheheheheh, ya bisa dibilang begitu. Masih kok ditampung,di bak ikan belakang rumah *ditampol. Next mungkin tahun depan yaaa!

 **Rhein98** : Bukan,bukan! Bunganya ngga ada segelnya kok. Cuma ada kutukan aneh aja *nah lo,spoiler. Sipppp!

 **Dianarndraha** : Udah bisa nebak belum siapa yang kirim bunga buat Sakura? ;)

 **Arisahagiwara chan** : Maafkan sayaaaaa kalau cerita ini jelek dan monotonnnnn *nangis darah. Siapa yaaaa, udah tahu kan sekaranggggg ;)) Dibales kok sayang :*

 **Rara** : Sankyuuu, rara-san :D Ditunggu tahun depan yaaaa *plak

 **Un** : Un! Arigatou! Lol. Eve berusaha menggambarkan karakter Sasuke seperti aslinya. Maaf kalau masih belum mirip :D

 **Guest** : Sankyuuuu my dear :*** Maaf kalo Eve nelat yaaaa. GANBARIMASU!

 **Babyponi** : Halo Beibeh! *ditabok. Ups, jangan bikin saya merinding dong karena saya jadiin Sakura jadi target penjahat di fic ini. Ampunnnn bang Sasuuuuuuu *peluk Sasu.

 **Kyunia137** : Jangan lah! Jangan getok Sasu! Masih sayang nyawa ngga? Ntar kamu di-amaterasu Sasu gimana coba? YOSHA! GANBARUZO!

 **Hanazono yuri** : Kapan yaaaaa,kasih tau ngga yaaaaa *ditabok

 **Sherlock Holmes** : Shinichi Kudo gimana kabarnya? *abaikan. Makasih, makasihhhh

 **Hikaru Sora14** : Cieeeee, Sasuke cemburu sama akuuuu *dibakar. GANBARIMASU!

 **Aitara Fuyuharu1** : Ahh, manisnya kamu dengan imajinasimu *cubit ganti. Gak papa, asal orangnya ngga lompat-lompat *maksudnya?

 **Miyasato** : Ini sudah lanjuttttt

 **Hakim11** : Ehe, baru dilanjutinnnnn.

Itulah reviewer-tachi yang sudah mau berbaik hati memberi semangat dan dorongan kepada Eve sampai Eve kejebur kali. Review anda benar-benar mengobarkan semangat tersendiri kepada diri ini *sok melankolis puitis. Terima kasih banyak atas review yang anda berikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Terima kasih pada readers, reviewer, silent reader, yang udah nge-like ato fav fic ini. Terima kasih. Terima kasiiihhhhhh...*menghilang pelan-pelan bersama asap.

See you next time!

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 4)**

"Korban ketiga dalam 2 minggu ini, Hokage- _sama_." Anbu muda yang berdiri di depan Rokudaime Hokage itu menjelaskan tentang dokumen mengenai temuan baru tim mereka sehari sebelumnya. Sang Hokage masih dengan teliti membaca laporan yang diberikan Anbu anggota tim Yamato tersebut. Korban ketiga dalam 2 minggu ini, dan lagi-lagi seorang gadis. Kali ini seorang kunoichi Konoha yang dikenal cukup tangguh sebagai _shinobi_. Kakashi masih memandangi foto korban tersebut. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Matanya melirik dokumen lain yang terhampar di atas mejanya. Laporan dan dokumen mengenai korban pertama dan kedua yang ditemukan sebelumnya. Otaknya berpikir keras mengenai kasus ini. Korban selalu gadis muda dan entah kenapa mereka bertiga dikenal sebagai gadis atau Kunoichi yang memiliki fisik yang bagus. Bahkan dua diantara korban tersebut memiliki kemampuan khusus yang sangat berguna untuk desa. Apa sebenarnya tujuan dari pembunuh mereka, Kakashi sungguh sangat ingin tahu dan menghentikan pelakunya agar tak ada lagi korban yang jatuh. Menghela nafas, Kakashi mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Kemudian digulungnya kertas itu dan diikat erat.

"Berikan ini kepada Yamato. Dan katakan kepadanya agar melaksanakan instruksiku dengan segera." Kakashi berkata sambil memberikan gulungan surat tersebut kepada Anbu yang masih setia berdiri di seberang mejanya. Anbu itu mengangguk dan menerima gulungan dari Hokage, kemudian menghilang diiringi kepulan asap. Setelah kepergian Anbu tersebut, Kakashi berdiri dan mengitari mejanya. Berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, sang Rokudaime tersebut membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_."

Diiringi dengan kepulan asap, muncullah seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat memakai pakaian standar _ninken_ yang terdiri dari rompi biru dengan segel _heno-heno-moheji_ serta pelindung dahi Konoha di atas kepalanya.

"Hmph, kali ini apa?" anjing kecil itu bertanya kepada Kakashi dengan malas-malasan. Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar nada malas dari Pakkun, anjing Kuchiyose yang baru saja dipanggilnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau membawa Naruto dan Sasuke kepadaku. Dan katakan kepada Sakura mengenai permintaanku-" Kakashi berjongkok dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Pakkun. Anjing kecil itu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan memandangi Kakashi setelah lelaki itu selesai membisikkan perintahnya untuk Sakura.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi ya?" kata Pakkun sambil masih memandangi Kakashi. Kakashi yang kembali berdiri tegak berbalik memunggungi Pakkun dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

"Begitulah." Kakashi menautkan jari-jarinya sambil mendesah. "Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan hal ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Maka dari itu, aku ingin segera menangkap pelakunya." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Pakkun. "Dan jangan sampai Sakura tahu kalau aku memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke kemari untuk menghadapku. Kau mengerti kan?"

Pakkun hanya mendesah malas mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. "Sungguh merepotkan. Aku pergi." Dan anjing kecil itu menghilang di tengah kepulan asap sama seperti ketika ia datang. Kakashi masih memandangi tempat di mana Pakkun berdiri sebelumnya, dan kemudian meraih beberapa lembar kertas di atas mejanya.

"Sedikit peringatan pasti akan sangat berguna untuk negara lain."gumam sang Hokage tersebut dengan pelan.

...

BRUAK!

Suara keras benda menghantam sesuatu cukup mengejutkan beberapa ekor hewan di sekitar tempat itu. Sebuah gua. Gua yang sangat tersembunyi di balik lebatnya pohon-pohon besar di hutan itu. Sesosok tubuh terpuruk tak berdaya di sebuah sudut di dalam gua tersebut. Hayato. Matanya masih memandang kosong ke lantai gua. Tuannya baru saja melempar tubuhnya ke dinding gua dengan mudah. Seharusnya dia merasa sakit, akan tetapi pemuda itu tidak terlihat seperti kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya menginginkan gadis dengan _Byakugou_ itu. Semua yang kau bawa tidak memenuhi syaratnya walaupun mereka kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Namun tetap saja, tidak berguna." Mata beriris gelapnya memandang Hayato yang terpuruk di dinding gua dengan dingin tanpa rasa kasihan atau menyesal sedikitpun. "Kana." Tuan dari Hayato itu mendesis pelan, memanggil seseorang yang lain. Dari sudut lain yang gelap dalam gua tersebut, seorang gadis melangkah pelan keluar dari kegelapan gua di sudut tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya mendekati tuannya yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis muda. Rambutnya berwarna biru lembut dan berpotongan pendek. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut kimono pendek berwarna abu-abu. Matanya beriris kuning gelap dan gadis itu tersenyum pada tuannya. "Bantu Hayato dalam melaksanakan tugas yang kuberikan padanya. Aku tidak mengijinkan kegagalan sekecil apapun."

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Kana' oleh tuannya itu hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum ekspresinya berubah mengeras dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Tentu saja, Hisao- _sama_."

...

"Hmm...Kaka-maksudku, Rokudaime- _sama_ ingin aku memeriksa mayat dari korban-korban pembunuhan itu ya.." Haruno Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, telunjuk dan jempol tangan kirinya membingkai dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyangga tangan kirinya. Mata hijau cerahnya melirik Pakkun yang masih dengan ekspresi bosan berdiri dengan keempat kakinya di bawahnya. Sakura berjongkok dan bertanya kepada Pakkun, "Apa hal ini sangat rahasia? Maksudku, tak boleh ada staf lain yang tahu selain aku dan kak Shizune yang nanti memeriksa jenazah ketiga gadis itu."

Pakkun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kakashi tidak secara spesifik mengatakan kalau hal itu rahasia atau tidak. Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepadanya nanti." Sakura mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Pakkun. "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan tugas untuk kami. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Sakura tersenyum kepada anjing kecil tersebut. Pakkun hanya menguap dan mengangguk, "Tugas pertama selesai. Selanjutnya tugas kedua." Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Pakkun. "Eh? Kau masih ada tugas lainnya?" Pakkun hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura sebelum membuang muka. "Yah bisa dibilang begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu, Pakkun segera melesat keluar dari ruangan Sakura dengan cepat. Sakura hanya terbengong memandang jendela tempat di mana Pakkun melesat pergi. Mengedikkan bahunya, Sakura tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya segera mencari kak Shizune dan melaksanakan tugas dari Hokage." Gadis itu mengangkat lengannya ke atas dan meregangkan badan. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela kembali. Awan putih dan langit biru cerah terhampar melalui jendelanya. "Sasuke-kun...sedang apa ya sekarang. Naruto pasti mengganggunya. Ahh, rasanya sudah lama sekali kami bertiga tidak berbincang bersama." Gadis itu masih memandangi langit cerah sebentar, kemudian senyumnya kembali mengembang. "Yosh, waktunya bekerja!"

...

"Kalian takkan lolos! _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_!" Naruto berteriak dan muncullah beberapa _bunshin_ dirinya yang langsung melesat mengejar musuh. "Jangan lari! Beraninya kalian menyerang Hinata!" amarah pemuda Jinchuuriki itu masih belum reda karena beberapa orang tak dikenal tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke rumah dan menyerang istrinya. Beruntung saat itu dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan Rokudaime Hokage sehingga dia bisa menolong istrinya tepat waktu. Hinata yang saat itu tengah hamil muda masih bisa membela dirinya sendiri walau tidak semaksimal seperti biasanya. Namun tetap saja, dia terkena pukulan di bahu dan lengannya. Stamina wanita yang kini menyandang nama Uzumaki itu tidak terlalu memungkinkan untuk bertarung dan dia mati-matian melindungi perutnya dari serangan musuh.

"Sasuke! Kuserahkan Hinata padamu!" teriak Naruto yang ikut melesat pergi menyusul _bunshin_ nya untuk mengejar musuh yang melarikan diri. Sasuke yang memang akan mendiskusikan mengenai pertemuannya tadi siang dengan Rokudaime ikut menyaksikan penyerangan dadakan di kediaman Uzumaki tersebut. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan _bunshin_ nya mengejar penyerang Hinata. ' _Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kakashi_ ' pikirnya. Mata tajamnya melirik kesana kemari waspada, memastikan tak ada musuh lain yang menyembunyikan diri di sekitar kediaman Naruto. Setelah yakin tak ada lagi musuh yang bersembunyi, perhatiannya ia alihkan kepada Hinata yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding rumah yang setengah hancur akibat serangan tersebut. Wanita itu sedikit meringis kesakitan dan memegangi bahu kirinya yang terkena serangan. _Byakugan_ nya masih aktif.

Sasuke melirik sekitar kembali sebelum berkata kepada istri Naruto tersebut. "Jangan khawatir. Sudah tak ada lagi musuh di sekitar sini. _Baka-dobe_ akan membereskan mereka." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan me-nonaktifkan Byakugan miliknya. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit." Kata Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menunggu Naruto-kun." kata wanita itu pelan. "Hn. Terserah sajalah. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai _dobe_ kembali."ujar Sasuke yang membalikkan badannya dan melangkah ke pintu depan. Hinata tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tak menjawab dan tetap diam berjaga di depan pintu kediaman Uzumaki.

Sementara itu Naruto masih mengejar penyerang istrinya. Penyerang yang berjumlah 3 orang itu melesat secepat kilat melompati atap rumah demi rumah penduduk dengan lihainya. Mereka terus berlari sampai keluar dari desa dan menghilang ke kedalaman hutan.

"Sial. Kalian takkan lolos." Geram Naruto. Dia terus mengejar para penyerang itu masuk ke hutan di dekat desa Konoha. Sampai sebuah ledakan terdengar tak jauh dari dirinya."A-Apa itu- _ttebayo_!" dia melesat ke sumber suara dengan cepat. Pemuda itu terperangah saat melihat apa penyebab ledakan tadi. Di sebuah tanah lapang, lapang karena pohon-pohon sekitar tumbang oleh sesuatu, terlihat Sai dan Shikamaru sedang bertarung dengan 4 orang asing. Orang asing yang berpenampilan sama dengan penyerang istrinya. Laki-laki kalau dilihat dari gerak badannya yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng aneh yang menutupi wajah mereka. Topeng itu berwarna perak agak abu-abu tanpa motif apapun. Hanya ada sedikit lubang untuk hidung dan mata. Dilihatnya ekspresi Sai yang menurutnya agak marah, karena dahinya mengernyit dan mata pemuda berkulit pucat itu berkilat tajam berkonsentrasi pada _jutsu_ nya. Ular-ular hitam terlihat melilit 2 dari orang asing yang berdiri di depan Sai.

" _Ninpou, Suminagashi_." Desis Sai pelan. Ia kemudian menuang sedikit tinta hitam ke tanah dan dari situ muncullah ular-ular hitam lain yang bergerak cepat melesat dan membelit 2 orang asing tersebut. Satu orang yang terbelit ular tinta mengerahkan tenaganya dan berhasil membebaskan diri dari belitan ular tinta Sai. Akan tetapi begitu ular-ular tinta yang tadi membelitnya berjatuhan atau pecah menjadi tinta, dalam sekejap tinta-tinta itu berubah menjelma menjadi ular kembali dan membelit tubuhnya. Sai tersenyum dingin. "Teknik _Suminagashi_ -ku tidak selemah itu."

"Cih, merepotkan sekali mereka. Baiklah, terima ini." Shikamaru yang tadi melompat kesana kemari dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain menghindari serangan, berputar dan mendarat dengan mantap di atas tanah tak jauh dari tempat Sai. Dia perlahan mengeluarkan _Chakura Tou Asuma_ dan mengalirkan chakra-nya ke benda tersebut. " _Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu_." Kemudian dia melompat tinggi ke langit dan melempar pisau-pisau itu secepat kilat ke arah musuh. Musuh dengan mudah menghindari lemparan Shikamaru hanya dengan mengedikkan kepala mereka dan pisau itu melesat ke belakang mereka. Musuh Shikamaru terkekeh meremehkan. "Heh heh heh, hanya sebegitukah kemampuan shinobi desa ini?" Shikamaru mendarat kembali di atas tanah. Matanya tajam menatap 2 orang musuh yang menghindari _jutsu_ nya tadi. "Kalau begitu, giliran kami untuk menghajarmu, shinobi Konoha." Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai kejam dan mulai mengangkat kakinya untuk mendekati Shikamaru. Akan tetapi gerakan mereka terhenti dan ekspresi terkejut menyelimut wajah kedua orang tersebut. "A-Apa..." Shikamaru menyeringai. " _Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu_ , sukses." Ucapnya. 2 orang tersebut tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh karena bayangan mereka tertahan oleh _Chakura Tou Asuma_ yang menancap tepat di bayangan di belakang mereka. Karena teraliri chakra Shikamaru sebelumnya, efek yang dihasilkan sama dengan jutsu _Kagemane_.

"Sai! Shikamaru!" Naruto sudah bersiap akan melesat ke arah 2 sahabatnya untuk membantu saat tiba-tiba 3 orang melompat dari kegelapan dan menyerangnya. 3 orang yang tadi dikejarnya. 2 bunshinnya terkena tendangan dari serangan mendadak tersebut dan menghilang, sedangkan dirinya yang asli berhasil menghindari serangan. Naruto melompat dan mendarat di dekat Sai dan Shikamaru, sedangkan 3 orang penyerangnya berdiri diam di seberang mereka. Kini 3 shinobi Konoha melawan 7 orang musuh yang entah siapa identitasnya.

"Kalian! Apa yang terjadi?!" Naruto bertanya pada kedua rekan sesama shinobi di belakangnya. Sai dan Shikamaru juga sedikit kaget karena kedatangan Naruto yang tak disangka-sangka. Shikamaru yang cepat menguasai keadaan menjelaskan kepada Naruto. "Ino dan Sai diserang. Atau lebih tepatnya Ino yang diserang karena mereka lebih berfokus menyerang Ino daripada Sai. Sai mengejar mereka, sedangkan aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat Sai mengejar beberapa orang aneh yang melarikan diri. Dan disinilah kami berada sekarang." Shikamaru menjelaskan secara singkat, sedangkan Sai hanya diam. Tetapi dari ekspresinya, Naruto tahu jika Sai sedang marah. ' _Tentu saja'_ , pikirnya. ' _Karena Sai dan Ino bisa dibilang pasangan seperti Shikamaru dan Temari'_ , ucap Naruto dalam hati. "Begitu ya. Mereka juga menyerang Hinata dan aku beruntung bisa menolongnya." Ucap Naruto. Shikamaru dan Sai kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Apa?! Dan kau meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil begitu saja?" kata Shikamaru tak percaya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke sedang bersamanya sekarang. Nanti saja penjelasannya. Sekarang-" Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada musuh di depannya. Sai dan Shikamaru ikut menegakkan badannya. "-kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Sai masih menahan 2 lawannya dengan ular tinta _Suminagashi_ -nya. Shikamaru perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto. 2 lawannya masih tak bisa bergerak karena bayangan mereka tertahan oleh _jutsu_ Shikamaru. Baru saja Naruto akan menerjang 3 musuh di depannya, terdengar siulan dari suatu arah. Siulan panjang yang bergema. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan Shikamaru melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari tahu siapa atau apa yang menghasilkan suara siulan tersebut.

"Apa itu. Apa yang-" Naruto bingung dan melihat sekitar, akan tetapi ia terkejut luar biasa karena 3 orang musuh di depannya perlahan meleleh. Lebih tepatnya meleleh menjadi sesuatu seperti batang kayu pohon. Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah 2 orang musuh yang terkena _jutsu_ nya dan mendapati hal yang sama. Tubuh mereka meleleh sama seperti musuh Naruto. Hal yang sama terjadi pada musuh yang Sai tangkap dengan ular tintanya. Kini ular-ularnya berjatuhan saat tubuh yang dibelit berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi batang kayu pohon. "Sebenarnya apa yang-"

"Tidak buruk. Shinobi Konoha tidak buruk. Bagus sekali." Sebuah suara feminim terdengar di antara gesekan dedaunan di sekitar mereka. Tubuh-tubuh yang meleleh kini telah menghilang. Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto tetap waspada. Kemudian siluet seseorang dilihat oleh Sai di atas sebuah pohon tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. "Naruto, di sana." Ucap Sai seraya menunjuk ke arah siluet yang dilihatnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sai. Seorang gadis. Seorang gadis muda berambut biru terang sedang duduk di atas pohon dan tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga. Cahaya bulan semakin menerangi area hutan. Mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat gadis itu sekarang.

"Siapa kau?! Apa kau yang memerintahkan orang-orang aneh itu untuk menyerang orang-orang di desa kami?!" Naruto berteriak kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai meluruskan badannya dan kini ia berdiri tegak di atas cabang pohon yang tadi diduduki. Kana, nama gadis itu, terus tersenyum kepada mereka. "Tentu saja. Karena Hisao- _sama_ memerintahkanku untuk sedikit bersenang-senang." Katanya tenang. Naruto semakin geram akan perkataan gadis misterius tersebut. "Bersenang-senang katamu?Kau menyerang Hinata dan Ino menggunakan boneka aneh yang meleleh menjadi batang pohon! Dan apa kau yang membunuh 3 gadis itu?" teriak Naruto marah. Kana berhenti tersenyum dan matanya menatap tajam pada 3 shinobi di bawahnya.

"Bukan aku yang membunuh gadis yang kau sebutkan itu. Walau nanti mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Ini hanya permulaan. Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan kami dapatkan." Senyumnya kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya heran. ' _Gadis itu? Siapa yang dia maksud? Dan apa maksudnya dengan kami_ ' pikirnya heran.

"Yah, cukup untuk malam ini. Satu orang sedang mengandung dan satu lagi tidak layak." Tubuh Sai menegang mendengar kata-kata gadis misterius itu. Dia tahu yang disebut dengan tidak layak tadi adalah Ino. "Dan seperti yang Hisao- _sama_ katakan, dia memang layak." Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru terhenyak. Ada penyerangan lain di desa selain Hinata dan Ino.

"Kau, kenapa kau mengincar wanita-wanita di desa kami. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya." Ucap Shikamaru dengan tenang walaupun matanya tetap memancarkan kewaspadaan.

Gadis itu, Kana, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shikamaru." Karena itu perintah Hisao- _sama_. Dan, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghalangi Hisao- _sama_ nantinya." Kana menatap tajam pada Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sai. "Namaku Kana. Dan aku yakin kalian akan bertemu denganku lagi nanti." Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu meleleh menyerupai batang kayu pohon.

"Apa?! Hey, jangan kabur! Lawan aku! Sial!" Naruto sudah bersiap akan menerjang Kana, akan tetapi Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Kita tidak akan bisa mengejarnya untuk saat ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa dan melihat Hinata serta Ino. Dan dari informasi gadis itu, ada seorang lagi yang diserang. Kita harus kembali sekarang juga." Kata Shikamaru. Naruto menggeram kesal akan tetapi kata-kata Shikamaru ada benarnya juga. Sementara itu, Sai hanya diam sedari tadi. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Kana, sedangkan sebagian dirinya mengkhawatirkan Ino.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Shizune bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang merawat lukanya. Dia khawatir akan keadaan juniornya karena beberapa orang tak dikenal mendadak menyerang rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Beruntung, dia serta Sakura dan beberapa ninja medis yang bisa bertarung masih bertugas saat itu. Anehnya orang-orang tersebut hanya menyerang Sakura saja. Musuh yang berjumlah 4 orang itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan bertopeng. Mereka terus menerus menyerang Sakura secara membabi buta dan Sakura terpaksa memancing mereka keluar dari area rumah sakit karena tidak ingin pasien rumah sakit terluka akan ulah mereka. Shizune membantu Sakura melawan mereka dan Sakura berteriak memerintahkan ninja medis lainnya untuk menjaga pasien rumah sakit. Beberapa pohon di sekitar rumah sakit tumbang dan ada lubang-lubang lumayan besar di tanah hasil dari pukulan Sakura. Namun gadis itu sempat terkena pukulan dari musuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, musuh mereka mendadak terdiam dan berubah wujud perlahan-lahan menjadi semacam kayu pohon kemudian lenyap. Kini Sakura merawat beberapa luka di kaki dan lengannya, pipinya sedikit memar terkena pukulan. Shizune sendiri tidak terluka karena musuh hanya memfokuskan diri menyerang Sakura, walau dia sekuat tenaga berusaha membantu gadis itu. Mereka terus menerus menyerang Sakura, memukul, menendang dan melemparka jarum-jarum ke arah gadis itu. Shizune mencoba membantu Sakura, walau tetap saja mereka tetap fokus menyerang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura dengan lihainya menghindar dan membalas pukulan maupun tendangan mereka, walau mereka bisa sedikit melukainya dengan jarum dan juga memukulnya. Kini setelah musuh mereka lenyap secara mendadak, Sakura merawat luka di badannya dan Shizune memeriksa keadaan juniornya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kak Shizune. Sungguh. Hanya sedikit memar saja kok." Sakura tertawa pelan agar Shizune tak khawatir.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kau jelas-jelas terkena jarum dan pukulan mereka. Walaupun mereka pasti juga luka parah terkena seranganmu." Shizune tetap bersikeras. Sakura terkekeh dan melirik tanah yang berlubang di sana sini akibat pukulannya.

"Nee, kak Shizune. Mereka itu, bukan manusia kan." Kata Sakura. Shizune memandang gadis itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Kau benar. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu benar mereka itu apa. Mungkin mereka perwujudan dari sebuah _jutsu_ khusus." Shizune membantu Sakura berdiri setelah gadis itu selesai merawat lukanya sendiri. Kini hanya tersisa sedikit lebam di pipi kanannya. Shizune memandangi lebam di pipi Sakura. "Kau harus segera mengompresnya agar lebamnya segera hilang." Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar saran Shizune. "Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit. Kita harus memeriksa pasien kita apa ada yang terluka." Sakura berkata pada _senpai_ nya. Shizune mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke arah rumah sakit.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Shizune bertarung, seseorang keluar dari bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan. Hayato. Matanya menatap kosong. Seulas senyum perlahan-lahan muncul di bibirnya. "Tertangkap." Ucapnya pelan.

...

 **つづく**

 **Ninken : anjing ninja**

 **Heno heno moheji : simbol yang ada di baju belakang Pakkun, merupakan hiragana dari huruf he,no,mo,dan ji. Silakan google sendiri kalau ingin tahu seperti apa yaa**

 **Chakura Tou Asuma: pisau yang dulu milik Asuma-sensei. Kini dimiliki oleh Shikamaru setelah kematiannya**.

Chapter baru dari fanfic ini. Maaf lamaaaaaa sekali update-nya. Maaf juga kalau tidak sempat membalas semua review dari para reviewer. Tetapi semua review sudah Eve baca kok. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf juga kalau ada typo atau kesalahan nama _jutsu_ atau senjata. Errr, baru nyadar, ternyata lama banget ya updatenya ini fic. Hampir setaun ngga update. Gomennnnn *kabur.

 **Special thank's to :**

 **K1ller, Joanna Katharina 37, JuliaCherry07, indrifivers10, guest, chizuru mey, uchihaliaharuno, kyunia137, alfirza, ayuniejung, sherlockholmes, shofie kim, 1, karicaa, arisahagiwara chan, bougenville, donat bunder, setyanajotwins, hanazono yuri, icatisa, dianarndraha, miyasato, all silent readers, followers,likers,favorites.**

 **See you next time!**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **September, 2016**

" **NARUTO" fanfiction**

 **Azmaria Eve**

 **Presents**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 5)**

 _Flashback :_

Malam hari di rumah sakit Konohagakure. Ninja medis sudah banyak yang meninggalkan ruang kerja atau pos mereka dan beranjak pulang. Para pasien juga terlihat banyak yang sudah terlelap maupun beristirahat di ruang inap mereka. Suasana cukup sunyi walaupun malam masih belum terlalu larut. Seorang lelaki tua terlihat berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dalam ruangan yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk dan petugas jaga. Hanya dia satu-satunya penghuni kamar tersebut. Dia telah menjalani pengobatan rutin hampir 30 menit yang lalu. Suasana yang cukup sunyi dan rasa kantuk yang menyerang selepas menjalani pengobatan membuatnya tak kuat lagi untuk tetap terjaga. Mata lelaki tua tersebut sudah tertutup dan tubuhnya mulai rileks untuk menuju ke alam mimpi. Namun tiba-tiba, dibukanya kembali matanya yang sudah tertutup karena ia merasakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian di kamarnya itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia karena tepat di depan matanya, seseorang telah berdiri tegak. Sosok itu berpakaian hitam dan mengenakan sebuah topeng di wajahnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengenali siapa di balik topeng tersebut. Mulut tuanya sudah mulai terbuka ingin berteriak atau sekedar bertanya siapa gerangan yang berkunjung malam-malam tersebut namun suaranya tak bisa keluar karena sosok itu bergerak secepat kilat dan membekap mulut lelaki tua malang itu. Sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar tak membantunya melihat atau mengenali sosok misterius tersebut. Matanya membelalak ketakutan.

"Katakan- " desis sosok misterius tersebut di depannya, "-katakan di mana Haruno Sakura dan akan kubiarkan kau tetap hidup." Suaranya terdengar licin dan mendesis, seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi nyawa lelaki tua malang itu dengan sekali gerakan cepat.

Lelaki tua itu gemetar ketakutan. Bayangan akan kematian mulai terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Sakura Haruno merupakan salah satu ninja medis yang beberapa kali memeriksanya. Seorang gadis cantik yang begitu sabar dan telaten ketika merawatnya. Namun hari ini giliran tenaga medis lain yang memeriksanya, bukanlah Sakura Haruno. Lelaki tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan tanda ia tidak tahu menahu di mana orang yang dimaksud sosok tersebut. Sosok itu sedikit mengendurkan cengkeramannya di rahang lelaki tua itu untuk memberi kesempatan padanya menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi ia ajukan. Namun lelaki tua tersebut tetap menggeleng.

"Katakan padaku di mana Haruno Sakura atau kau akan mati." Desisnya marah. Dia sudah melumpuhkan 2 orang penjaga di depan dan memilih untuk menginterogasi orang pertama yang ia temukan di dalam ruangan yang terdekat. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk mencari-cari gadis itu di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit ini. Lelaki tua itu menggeleng lemah.

"A-aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu." Ucapnya pelan.

Sosok itu terdiam.

"S-S-Sungguh. Gadis itu, Sakura-chan, hari ini tidak datang untuk memeriksaku. Aku sungguh tak tahu di mana dia." Lelaki tua itu terbata-bata menjawab. Sorot matanya menampakkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu,-" sosok itu mengencangkan kembali cengkeramannya di rahang lelaki malang di depannya, "-kau harus mati."

Lelaki tua itu terbelalak.

Belum sempat sosok misterius itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghancurkan rahang korbannya, mendadak penglihatannya terhalang sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang mencengkeram wajahnya yang ditutupi topeng dengan tangan mereka.

"Beraninya kau mengancam seorang pria tua yang lemah." Seseorang mendesis. Suara seorang gadis. Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dengan cepat dan kuat menabrak dinding sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Sedetik kemudian, dirasakannya tubuhnya membentur sesuatu. Sebuah pohon. Ia telah terdorong hingga keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit. Sosok itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Ke arah orang atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang mendorongnya lepas dari lelaki tua yang tadinya akan dikirimnya ke alam baka hingga jauh ke halaman depan rumah sakit.

"Sakura-chan! Tuan Mori tidak apa-apa!" suara lain berteriak dari dalam bangunan yang sedikit hancur karena tenaga dorong gadis tersebut. Gadis itu, yang berdiri tegak di depannya, Haruno Sakura, sedikit melirik ke sumber suara di belakangnya sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke sosok yang kini perlahan bangkit dari tanah setelah membentur pohon. Begitu sosok itu berdiri tegak, sosok-sosok lain muncul dari kegelapan malam di belakang. Berjumlah 3 orang misterius yang tak dikenal dan semuanya memakai topeng.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan mulai memasang sarung tangan kulit di kedua tangannya. "Aku juga akan segera membereskan sumber kekacauan ini dengan cepat, Shizune- _senpai_."

...

"Hinata! Lebih baik kita segera memeriksakanmu ke rumah sakit! Kau sedang hamil dan tadi sempat bertarung dengan orang, ah bukan, dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh tersebut!" seru Naruto. Dia sudah sampai kembali di rumahnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih berjaga di depan, sedangkan Hinata duduk bersandar di dinding ruang depan sambil memegangi bahunya yang terkena pukulan musuh. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun_. Kau sendiri?" Hinata bertanya sambil matanya menelusuri tubuh Naruto, mencari luka atau apapun di tubuh suaminya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" Naruto bersikeras dan mulai menarik istrinya, tetapi Hinata tak bergeming.

"T-Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku-"

"Lebih baik kau turuti kata si _dobe_ itu." Sasuke memotong kata-kata Hinata. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke namun Sasuke tidak memandangnya. Pemuda itu masih melirik sekitar, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan mush. Hinata menunduk, kemudian mengangguk. "B-baiklah. Maafkan aku, Naruto- _kun_." Katanya lirih. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Lebih kita kita segera memeriksakan keadaanmu. Mungkin nanti di rumah sakit, kita akan bertemu dengan Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru." Kata Naruto. Hinata dan Sasuke memandang Naruto begitu pemuda itu selesai berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu, _dobe_." tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam memandangi suaminya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Lebih baik kita segera pergi." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya. Sasuke perlahan mengikuti mereka berdua di belakang. Pikirannya mulai bekerja. ' _Apa ini. Pembunuhan dan serangan yang targetnya hanya gadis-gadis. Hinata dan menurut kata-kata si dobe tadi, kemungkinan Yamanaka juga diserang. Mungkinkah-_ '

...

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" kata Naruto terbata-bata. Hinata dan Sasuke juga terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sesampainya mereka bertiga di halaman rumah sakit, bangunan yang semestinya sempurna kini terlihat agak sedikit hancur di sebuah sisi. Di depan mereka, lebih tepatnya tanah di depan mereka mengalami kehancuran di sana-sini. Beberapa pasien dan _medic-nin_ terlihat berkumpul di depan gerbang. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat bingung dan terkejut juga takut. Naruto berlari dan melompati beberapa lubang yang terbentuk di tanah. "Oi! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya tak sabar. Beberapa orang menoleh dan memandangnya.

"Rupanya mereka juga menyerang tempat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya menyerang tempat ini untuk mencari seseorang." Sebuah suara menjawabnya. Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Shikamaru menyeruak keluar dari gerombolan orang-orang dan melangkah perlahan ke arah mereka. Sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia masih memakai pakaian yang sama sewaktu bertarung dengan makhluk aneh tadi.

"Shikamaru! Apa maksudmu dengan mereka juga menyerang tempat ini?! Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto menghujani pemuda Nara itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Shikamaru menghela napas, sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang menimpa istrimu itu hey, Naruto? Dan aku ada di sini tentu saja membawa Ino untuk diperiksa. Walaupun terkena serangan, tapi tidak parah. Ia baik-baik saja. Sai sedang bersamanya sekarang dan Sakura memberikan pengobatan kepada Ino." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Naruto terbelalak sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memandang sekeliling. "Sakura-chan ada di sini- _ttebayo_?Dan yang kau maksud barusan... apa makhluk aneh itu juga menyerang seseorang di sini?!" teriak Naruto kencang. Shikamaru hanya memandang Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum kembali berucap. "Lebih baik kau segera membawa Hinata ke dalam. Mungkin Sakura bisa mengecek keadaannya juga setelah dia selesai dengan Ino." Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah! Kau benar! Hinata, ayo masuk ke dalam!" Naruto segera menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya ke dalam. Hinata hanya diam saja dan mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna masih menatap tajam Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Kau pasti sudah menduga siapa yang menjadi target di tempat ini kan? Hinata dan Ino bisa dikatakan kunoichi yang kuat. Kau pasti tahu siapa yang diserang oleh mereka di sini." Shikamaru balik memandang pemuda Uchiha yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sasuke terdiam namun matanya kini menatap ke arah bangunan rumah sakit yang sedikit hancur. "Masuklah juga, Sasuke. Mungkin setelah selesai dengan Ino dan Hinata, dia akan berkeliling untuk memastikan orang-orang di sini tak ada yang terluka. Kau harus memastikan dia tak terlalu memaksakan energinya setelah melawan entah berapa orang penyusup yang menyerang tempat ini. Karena mungkin, kaulah yang paling didengarkan kata-katanya oleh dia." Ujar Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya mendengus, tetapi kakinya melangkah mantap memasuki bangunan di depannya. Begitu kakinya melewati pintu depan, dilihatnya tak begitu banyak orang di dalam. Hanya beberapa orang pasien saja dan _medic-nin_. Shizune terlihat di sudut ruangan sedang berbicara dengan pasien yang terlihat ketakutan dan bingung. Di sisi lain, Sai sedang memegangi bahu Ino yang terduduk di sebuah kursi. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat tapi nampak baik-baik saja. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekitar dan dilihatnya orang yang dicarinya di sisi ruangan yang lain. Sakura sedang berlutut di depan Hinata yang terduduk di kursi yang lain. Tangan kedua gadis itu memancarkan cahaya hijau yang sering dilihatnya sebelum ini. Cahaya yang selalu mengelilingi tangan gadis itu saat memeriksa keadaan seseorang atau menyembuhkan luka ringan. Naruto berdiri di belakang Sakura. Mata pemuda itu tak lepas dari Hinata dan menatapnya cemas. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Sebelah tangan gadis itu berada di depan perut Hinata dan tangan lainnya berada di dekat bahu Hinata. Ia yakin saat ini Sakura sedang memeriksa kandungan Hinata sekaligus menyembuhkan memar di bahu wanita itu. Sasuke bergerak pelan ke arah mereka dan berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian, cahaya hijau yang merupakan _chakra_ penyembuh Sakura menghilang. Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap pelan dahinya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kau sudah tak apa-apa sekarang, Hinata. Tak ada yang salah juga dengan kandunganmu. Mungkin setelah ini kau harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat." Kata Sakura pada Hinata. Mata perak Hinata membelalak dan kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura-chan." Naruto melonjak kegirangan mendengar kata-kata Sakura. " _Yoshaa_! Terima kasih Sakura-chan! Kau memang yang terbaik- _ttebayo_!" seru Naruto sambil melangkah maju hendak memeluk Sakura karena teramat senang rekan setimnya itu menolong istri dan calon anaknya. Namun sebelum kedua lengan Naruto menyentuh tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto dari belakang dan menariknya mundur kembali. "Kau salah arah _dobe_." Kata Sasuke pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa canggung dan melangkah ke arah Hinata sedangkan istrinya itu hanya tertawa maklum.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Sedang apa kau di sini? Astaga! Apa kau terluka juga?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memandangi Sakura begitu gadis itu berdiri di depannya. "Apa kau terluka? Biarkan aku memeriksamu." Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Namnu sebelum Sakura dapat menyentuh Sasuke, pemuda itu menangkap salah satu tangan Sakura yang terulur ke arahnya dengan tangannya yang tersisa. Matanya masih menatap gadis itu. "A-ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura. Tentu saja ia terkejut karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menahan tangannya ketika ia akan memeriksa apa ada luka di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau...aliran _chakra_ mu sedikit kacau. Kau pasti lelah. Selain itu,-" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya. Tangannya melepaskan tangan Sakura yang tadi ditahannya, kemudian bergerak pelan ke pipi kanan Sakura. Sakura sedikit berjengit, kaget karena jari Sasuke perlahan menyentuh dan mengelus lebam yang masih sedikit tersisa di pipi kanannya, bekas dari perkelahian sebelumnya. "-kau terluka." Kata Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung tadi. Sakura menahan napas. Jari-jari Sasuke terasa nyaman dan dingin di kulit pipinya. Memberi kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Sesaat Sakura terhanyut akan sentuhan Sasuke yang tidak diduganya, sebelum tersadar bahwa masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. "A-Aku tak apa-apa Sasuke- _kun_. Ini hanya lebam biasa kok. Nanti setelah pulang, aku akan mengompresnya. Pasti besok sudah hilang. Ahahahahahah." Sakura tertawa canggung. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya _intens_. Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke cemas. "Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Sakura. Sasuke perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura. "Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke tempatmu." Kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sakura.

"Tidak bisa. Aku masih harus memeriksa pasien-pasien di sini. Kak Shizune pasti kerepotan jika sendirian. Selain itu, sebagian besar _medic-nin_ sudah pulang sejak petang tadi. Kami harus memastikan bahwa mereka tak apa-apa." Kata Sakura tegas. Sasuke menghela napas. ' _Tepat seperti dugaan Shikamaru_.'pikirnya. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah berdiri kembali di depan Sakura. Begitu dekat dan cepat hingga gadis itu tak sempat bereaksi. "Tidurlah. Dan kau akan bangun kembali keesokan paginya." Kata Sasuke tajam dengan sebelah matanya berwarna merah dengan lambang _tomoe_ di sekitar irisnya. Kedua mata Sakura menutup dan tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Oi! Tak perlu sampai menggunakan _genjutsu_ untuk membuat Sakura-chan tertidur kan?" protes Naruto. Hinata memandangi Sakura yang tertidur di lengan Sasuke dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kalau tidak menggunakan cara ini, dia hanya akan memaksakan diri sampai batasnya. Aku tak mau mendengar ocehan Nara karena tak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Lagipula apakah kau tak sadar? Dia sampai tak bisa menahan _genjutsu_ -ku yang masih dalam level ringan seperti ini." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto pun terdiam. "M-memang benar, Naruto- _kun_. Sakura-chan pasti sangat lelah karena bekerja sejak pagi. Selain itu, dia pasti bertarung dengan orang-orang yang sama yang telah menyerangku dan Ino-chan. Dia juga mengobati kami berdua." Kata Hinata kepada suaminya.

"Che,baiklah. Akan kupanggilkan kak Shizune untuk membawa Sakura-chan beristirahat. Hinata-chan, kau tunggu di sini dulu." Ucap Naruto sebelum berlari untuk mencari Shizune meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata dan Sakura. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan, _ne_ Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke yang masih memegangi Sakura dengan lengannya. Sasuke membuang muka sambil mendengus, "Hmph. Bukan urusanmu."

...

Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Shizune memberikan sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit untuk tempat berbaring Sakura sementara ia terlelap berkat _genjutsu_ Sasuke. Kini gadis itu sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidur. Keadaan di rumah sakit sudah stabil. Shizune dan _medic-nin_ yang ada telah mengendalikan keadaan. Semua pasien sudah beristirahat di ruangan masing-masing dan beberapa shinobi ditambahkan khusus untuk berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit, mengantisipasi apabila ada serangan susulan. Ino sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit ditemani oleh Sai. Teman dekat Sakura itu mengomeli Sasuke karena membuat Sakura pingsan. Sasuke sendiri tak acuh dan tak begitu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Namun sebelum teman dekat Sakura itu berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia sempat berkata kepada Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau ada di sampingnya sampai ia terbangun. Biar kau merasakan tinju Sakura karena kau berbuat seperti itu padanya."

Setelah berkata begitu kepada Sasuke, Ino pergi dari rumah sakit diikuti dengan Sai yang segera mengekor di belakangnya. Sebelum pergi, Sai sempat mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak dibalas dengan apapun. Naruto sendiri membawa pulang istrinya untuk beristirahat. Namun sama seperti Ino, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Sakura malam itu. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di ambang jendela sambil memandang ke arah Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Lampu di ruangan tersebut sengaja tidak dinyalakan dan hanya sinar bulan yang menyinari ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang dari jendela yang terbuka. Mata _onyx_ dan _rinnegan_ nya menelusuri wajah damai Sakura yang masih tertidur. Sebentar kemudian, senyum tipis muncul di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau sekarang sudah banyak berubah. Walaupun masih tetap menyebalkan. Kau kini bertambah kuat. Kau sudah membuktikannya padaku sewaktu mereka menculikmu sebagai umpan untuk memancingku keluar. Tak kusangka, kau menghancurkan mereka dengan tenagamu sendiri." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya kini menghadap ke pemandangan malam di luar jendela. "Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun rupanya. Dan aku merasa, begitu banyak perubahan di sini yang tidak kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. " ucap Sasuke.

...

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah atap putih di atas tubuhnya. Cahaya matahari bersinar terang di luar sana namun tak terlalu membuat ruangan tempatnya berbaring menjadi panas karena korden putih bersih menutupi setengah jendela di ruangan tersebut. Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dari tempat tidur. Dipeganginya kepalanya. ' _Aku kenapa ya?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan pada saat itu pula matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang duduk bersandar di dinding dengan mata yang tertutup. "Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya tak percaya. Sasuke tertidur di sudut ruangan dengan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Sebelah kakinya terjulur lurus dan sebelahnya lagi menekuk tegak menyangga lengannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. _Chokuto_ -nya berada di dekat kakinya. Sungguh bukan posisi tidur yang nyaman tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu sudah terbiasa tidur dengan posisi seperti itu dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang. Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Ia ingat sekarang. Semalam, sewaktu ia akan bergegas memeriksa pasiennya setelah kekacauan terjadi, mendadak Sasuke menghalangi jalannya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah sharingan Sasuke yang ditatapnya secara langsung dan seketika ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas dan kantuk datang menghantamnya. Setelah itu, ia tak mengingat apapun lagi. Sakura berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu sampai melakukan itu padaku. Tapi, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura lirih sambil tersenyum. Masih dipandanginya wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Pemuda itu semakin tampan sekarang. Garis-garis kedewasaan mulai tercetak di wajahnya, semakin menambah ketampanan pemuda itu. Bagian belakang rambutnya kini tak lagi mencuat, tetapi agak turun ke bawah. Mungkin karena pemuda itu melilitkan turban di sekitar kepalanya ketika mengembara.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendapat omelan dari Nara karena tak mendengar kata-katanya. Itu saja." Sebuah suara terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Sakura memekik kencang karena kaget. Rupanya Sasuke yang dikiranya masih tidur ternyata sudah terbangun dan menjawab kata-katanya.

"S-sasuke-kun! Kukira kau masih tidur! Kenapa kau tidak membuka matamu kalau kau sudah bangun? Membuatku kaget saja!" Sakura tergagap. Antara malu karena Sasuke mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi atau ketahuan karena tadi ia memandangi pemuda itu saat dia 'tertidur'. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai meregangkan badannya, sedangkan Sakura sendiri memilih membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena malu. Keheningan melanda keduanya sebelum Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku akan ke tempat _baka-dobe_. Setelah itu kami akan ke tempat Kakashi. Kau berhati-hatilah dan tetap waspada." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan mengambil _chokuto_ -nya kemudian menyampirkannya di punggungnya. Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Eh? Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Sakura. Sejujurnya, ia masih ingin bersama, tidak, berdua dengan Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Tapi ia begitu malu mengatakannya. Ia sudah bukan dirinya yang dulu yang berumur 12 tahun. Sekarang ia adalah wanita dewasa yang penuh pertimbangan atas sikap dan tindakannya. Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura. "Hn. Ada yang harus kami laporkan pada Kakashi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura tertunduk lesu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Begitu ya..." tanpa ia sadari bahwa Sasuke tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Lebih baik kau membersihkan diri. Kau bau obat dan antiseptik. Aku tak suka." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Eh? Hah? Mengapa kau tahu kalau aku bau obat dan-" Sakura terbelalak dan mulai mengendus baju yang melekat di badannya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh. Pemuda itu sudah bersiap akan melompat dari ambang jendela dengan tangan yang memegangi kusen jendela. "Waspada dan berhati-hatilah." Sasuke kemudian melompat keluar jendela dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Gadis itu terdiam dan termenung mencerna kata-kata pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Apa maksudnya? Mengapa Sasuke memperingatkannya seperti itu? Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan bergegas keluar ruangan, bermaksud membersihkan diri karena ternyata bajunya menguarkan bau obat yang kuat.

...

"Penyerangan dilakukan dalam semalam. Kali ini targetnya adalah 3 kunoichi kuat desa. Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Hinata dan Haruno Sakura." Rokudaime Hokage memejamkan matanya. Jari-jarinya ditautkan satu sama lain. Ekspresinya tak terbaca karena setengah wajahnya tersembunyi oleh masker hitam yang selalu dipakainya. Namun bisa dirasakan oleh 2 pemuda anak didiknya yang kini berdiri bersisian di depannya, bahwa Hokage yang terkenal suka membaca buku oranye karangan Jiraiya, Icha-Icha Paradise, itu tengah menahan emosinya dilihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang begitu Sasuke dan Naruto menemuinya di kantor Hokage sepagi itu dan melaporkan kejadian yang mereka alami. Hal itu dimaklumi karena 3 kunoichi yang semalam diserang sangat dikenalnya, bahkan salah satunya adalah anak didiknya sendiri. Namun ia sangat bersyukur bahwa hal yang lebih buruk tidak menimpa mereka bertiga seperti yang terjadi pada 3 korban sebelumnya yang tewas. Jari jemarinya yang bertaut semakin menegang jika ia membayangkan salah satu _genin_ yang sangat dikenalnya tewas dibunuh oleh penyerang misterius tersebut.

"Kakashi- _sensei_! Kita harus segera menangkap dalang di balik semua peristiwa ini- _ttebayo_!" Seru Naruto penuh semangat. Saat ini Hinata sedang dijaga oleh 2 anbu yang sengaja dikirim oleh Kakashi atas permintaan Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku meminta kalian untuk menyelidiki atau mencari apapun yang berguna sebagai petunjuk. Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah mengirim peringatan kepada _Kage_ di negara lain untuk waspada karena bisa saja mereka menyerang negara lain selain Konoha. Selain itu, aku sudah memberikan perintah kepada seluruh anbu yang ada di desa untuk berjaga dan menyebar di dalam desa tanpa diketahui oleh penduduk." Kata Kakashi. "Dengan kecerdasan Sasuke dan kekuatanmu, Naruto, aku berharap dapat menemukan titik terang dalam kasus ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi belum lagi kami bergerak, makhluk-makhluk misterius itu menyerang Hinata dan Sakura-chan! Juga Ino. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu dan untung saja Ino sedang bersama Sai saat itu. Sedangkan Sakura-chan, kita sendiri juga sudah tahu akan kekuatannya tetapi tetap saja!" ujar Naruto agak sedikit emosi.

"Kurasa mereka bukanlah makhluk misterius seperti yang dikatakan Naruto." Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto. Naruto langsung menoleh pada rival abadi sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu dan Kakashi langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Teme, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Sudah kubilang, _dobe_. Mereka bukan makhluk misterius seperti katamu. Jika dilihat dari penjelasanmu yang pernah bertarung dengan mereka, kurasa mereka hanyalah _bunshin_." Jelas Sasuke. "Bukan hanya _bunshin_ biasa, menurutmu begitu?" selidik Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Jika hanya _bunshin_ biasa, tidak akan mampu melukai ataupun membunuh orang. Juga memukul orang seperti kasus Sakura. Selain itu, _bunshin_ biasa akan mudah untuk dilenyapkan. Jika itu adalah _kage bunshin_ pun, mereka tidak akan meleleh menjadi berbentuk atau berwujud seperti kulit kayu atau apapun seperti yang dikatakan _dobe_." Sambung Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya melongo mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang di ruangan tersebut. "Bukan bunshin biasa. Kalau begitu, bisa jadi mereka adalah-" pemahaman mulai terlihat di wajah tertutup masker Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Ya. Kemungkinan mereka adalah _bunshin_ dengan element alam. Bisa _doton kage bunshin_ atau _moku bunshin_. Aku tak bisa memastikan atau menyimpulkan karena aku tak melihat atau belum berhadapan dengan mereka secara langsung." Ujar Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Jadi selama kita tidak menangkap pengguna teknik itu, makhluk atau _bunshin_ aneh itu akan terus ada dan terus menyerang. Ahhhh, sial!" Naruto menggeram sambil mengacak rambut pirang mencuatnya. _**'Bodoh. Apa kau sudah lupa gadis di atas pohon yang berada di tempat kalian bertarung semalam? Itulah pengguna teknik yang dimaksud bocah Uchiha tadi.'**_ Sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya. Naruto mendadak terdiam. "Kurama?! Jadi maksudmu-". _**'Ya. Gadis itulah yang menggunakan bunshin elemental semalam. Bukankah chakranya mengalir walaupun sangat tipis ke boneka-boneka itu. Yah aku yakin kau pasti tak menyadarinya karena kau sangat bodoh.'**_ Kata suara itu lagi. "Hey! Jangan mengejekku- _ttebayo_!" protes Naruto. Sasuke memandang ke arah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di sebelahnya. " _Kyuubi_ huh?" dengusnya. "Iya! Dan dia mengejekku dengan berkali-kali menyebutku bodoh!" Naruto menggeram kesal. Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto. "Hmph. Memang benar kau itu bodoh." Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus. "Apa katamu?!" seru Naruto tak terima.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar di kantorku. Sebaiknya sekarang-" kata Kakashi menengahi. Namun sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, mendadak seorang dengan topeng muncul secara tiba-tiba di antara mereka. Anbu. "Maaf menyela, Hokage- _sama_. Beberapa orang asing mengamuk dan membuat keributan di desa. Mereka menyerang penduduk. Beberapa shinobi dan Anbu saat ini sedang mencoba mengamankan mereka, tetapi kelihatannya mereka semakin bertambah. Selain itu, terjadi kekacauan di area rumah sakit Konohagakure." Lapor Anbu tersebut sambil berjongkok di depan Kakashi. Naruto berteriak 'Apa?!' sedangkan Sasuke terdiam. "Lakukan yang kalian bisa untuk menghentikan orang-orang itu. Lalu kirim beberapa shinobi atau Anbu untuk mengamankan kekacauan di area rumah sakit. Aku akan segera ke tempat kejadian." Kata Kakashi sambil berbalik dan melangkah cepat untuk mengambil jubah Hokage nya. Namun kata-kata berikutnya dari Anbu yang melaporkan penyerangan yang saat ini terjadi menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Tapi Hokage-sama. Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan di area rumah sakit."

...

 **つづく**

Yaa, sudah 6 chapter total ya untuk cerita ini ditambah prolog. Hehe, maafkan atas betapa ngaret-nya Eve update cerita ini. Lebih dari setahun tapi cuma dapat 6 chapter *ditabok readers. Sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang berkenan meninggalkan review di setiap chapter dalam cerita ini. Karena itulah yang mem- _boost_ semangat Eve dalam mengetik chapter selanjutnya *double tabok. Hmm, Eve terinspirasi membuat cerita ini setelah melihat sebuah _fanart_ (bener ngga ya namanya) di _google_. Gambar itu benar-benar cakeeepppp banget. Seperti sebuah poster untuk movie Naruto kalau seandainya Kishimoto- _sensei_ berkenan membuat movie spesial kisah Sasuke dan Sakura. Di gambar tersebut, readers bisa langsung melihat tokoh-tokoh yang Eve gambarkan di cerita ini. Dan pose Sasusaku di gambar itu,aduuhhhh, manis banget! Adakah yang bisa menebak atau juga pernah lihat gambar yang Eve maksud? Yang bikin gambar itu, thank's berat ya siapapun anda. Sebisa mungkin, Eve menggambarkan Sasuke seperti karakter aslinya, tapi kalau readers menemukan mas Sasu sedikit OOC, maafkan yaaa, karena dia sudah luluh ama neng Saku. Orang dia pamit kan ya di akhir manga Naruto kepada Sakura sebelum pergi berkelana dengan _**forehead-poke**_ nya yang khas. Well, maaf kalau Eve belum bisa membalas semua review dari reviewers. Tapi peluk cium yah kalo reviewnya dari cewe dan jabat tangan kalo reviewnya cowo,hahahahaha.

 **Special thank's to :**

 **KrulciferAkitsukii, Joanna Katharina37, DaunIlalangKuning, sayuri uchiha, Sa, , hanazono yuri, Ranindri, diah cherry, Guest, rhara, ayuniejung, Bougenville, silent readers, likers, favoriter, followers, etc.**

 **See you all next year! *kabur**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **September, 2016**

" **NARUTO" fanfiction**

 **Azmaria Eve**

 **Presents**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 6)**

"Hisao-sama. Semuanya sudah siap. Silakan memberikan perintah anda." Gadis itu, Kana, berjongkok di tanah dengan tangan kiri menempel pada bahu kanannya, memberi hormat pada laki-laki di depannya. Laki-laki yang ditunggunya untuk memberikan perintah menatapnya tajam, tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi tertentu di wajahnya. "Gadis itu?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan nada penuh hormat oleh Kana bertanya pelan. "Hm. Boneka khusus saya sudah menanamkannya. Ditambah dengan efek ilusi bunga itu, semuanya sudah siap." Kana menjawab dengan mantap. Hisao tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang juga dingin di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, lakukan. Jangan biarkan seorangpun mengganggu. Siapapun yang menghalangi, bunuh." Ucap Hisao pelan. "Baik!" seru Kana tegas. Ia segera bangkit dan bersiap melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kemarilah. Ada tugas terakhir untukmu dan setelahnya kau akan kubiarkan mati." Kana melirik ke sudut ruangan dan sesosok tubuh berjalan keluar dari kegelapan. Hayato. Tatapannya kosong tanpa ekspresi apapun. Keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan tuan mereka sendirian. Hisao masih memandangi kedua sosok itu menjauh, sebelum dirinya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Kau pasti tak sabar lagi, Hisako." Pria itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang bergema pelan di dalam tempat yang merupakan gua yang cukup besar tersebut.

...

"Sialan! Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan penyebab kekacauan?! Jangan bohong!" teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram _vest_ Anbu yang melaporkan bahwa Haruno Sakura menyebabkan kekacauan. Anbu tersebut tak bergeming karena ia tahu betul siapa pemuda tersebut. Selain itu, ia hanya bertugas menyampaikan pesan kepada Hokage, tak lebih dari itu. "Jelaskan lebih terperinci." Perintah Kakashi. Pasukan reguler tim Asano sedang berjaga di sekitar area rumah sakit ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan keras. Dinding bangunan hancur dan rubuh di beberapa bagian. Para anggota tim segera mendekati lokasi ketika Haruno Sakura keluar perlahan dari balik dinding yang hancur tersebut. Seseorang dari tim mendekatinya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi namun Haruno Sakura melumpuhkannya dalam sekejap. Anggota tim yang lain segera bertindak dan akan meringkus medic-nin tersebut. Saya segera pergi dari lokasi untuk melaporkan hal ini pada anda." Anbu yang rupanya ditugaskan bersama tim reguler di area rumah sakit tersebut menyudahi laporannya. "Kami menunggu perintah dari anda, Hokage-sama." Kata Anbu tersebut lagi. Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut terdiam tak berkata-kata. Serangan di desa dan sekarang ada hal tak terduga seperti ini.

"Kau bergabunglah dengan yang lain sekarang. Terus pantau keadaan desa dan biarkan pasukan reguler mengamankan desa. Apabila keadaan sudah di luar kendali, kalian sudah tahu bukan harus melakukan apa. Pergilah sekarang." Kakashi memberi perintah. "Apa?! Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?!" seru Naruto. Tangannya masih mencengkram erat _vest_ Anbu di depannya. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian kuperintahkan segera menuju ke rumah sakit dan mengamankan keadaan di sana. Bantu shinobi yang ada di sana. Shizune pasti sedang bertarung dengan Sakura sekarang apabila kejadiannya seperti yang dilaporkan sebelumnya." Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dan Anbu tersebut langsung menghilang untuk melanjutkan misi dan perintah dari Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei-"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sakura tak mungkin menyerang orang-orang di desa tanpa sebab. Kalian juga pasti tahu bagaimana dia. Sangat tidak mungkin. Maka dari itu, aku meminta kalian untuk melihat keadaan di sana dan menghentikan Sakura, apapun keadaannya. Aku tahu kalian akan melakukannya dengan baik karena kalianlah, bisa dibilang, yang paling tahu bagaimana Sakura." Kakashi memandang kedua anak didiknya tersebut. Naruto mengangguk dan segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. "Ayo! Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan tak beranjak sedikitpun untuk mengikuti Naruto. Matanya masih memandang Kakashi. "Aku percayakan Sakura padamu, Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi pelan namun pemuda itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Jangan berharap banyak padaku." Sasuke membalas kata-kata Kakashi sebelum ia berbalik dan menyusul Naruto yang pergi lebih dahulu. Kakashi hanya menatap kepergian dua muridnya tersebut. "Yah, tentu saja aku berharap banyak padamu. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa berharap, jika aku melihat sorot matamu yang seperti itu jika mengenai Sakura." Kakashi memandang desa dari balik jendela ruangannya. "Kau sudah banyak berubah rupanya, Sasuke."

...

 **つづく**

Short chapter ya? Bener-bener short. Well, karena ini memang sedikit selingan, haha *ngaku aja kalo emang males ngetik banyak-banyak. Chapter ini spesial saya buat secepat kilat khusus buat **wowwoh geegee-san** ama **Katharina-san** yaa. Kilat ngetik mulai jam 8 malem ampe sekarang jam 9 malem, sejam doang. Maafkan sayaaaa karena ceroboh tak mengecek ulang postingan saya setelah _load_ di fanfic. Namun sumpahhhhh, Eve udah nyenggol anda di chapter sebelumnya(jatoh ke kubangan ngga waktu disenggol Eve?). Ada bener di file asli Eve di laptop, tapi ternyata ngga muncul nama anda waktu publish di fanfic. Apa mungkin karena nama kamu pake "." Jadi sistem ngebacanya itu address kali yak, makanya ngga muncul di chapter publish-an. Di sini Eve ucapin banyak terima kasih buat para reviewers yang udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak kalian di tiap chapter cerita ini. Boleh ya Eve bales, mumpung short chapter nih, hehe

 **Namerayhani** : Ini udah lanjut. Walau singkat, tapi udah lanjut, hehe

 **Joanna Katharina 37** : Anda mendapatkan predikat pe-reviewer dengan kalimat yang panjang,selamat! Eve suka baca reviewer kamu. Suka dengan penggambaran ekspresi kamu ketika membaca cerita di fanfic ini. Juga atas curhatan-curhatan kamu. Dan kamu benar, cukup susah menggambarkan Sasuke dalam fanfic bertema khusus. Kalau dibuat OOC jadi gimanaaa, kalo dibuat sesuai karakter juga gimanaaa. Hahahaha, begitulah. Thank you so much dear!

 **Sa** : Err, nama kamu Cuma 'Sa' doang?Heheh,unik. Ikutin aja terus ya, ntar Eve ceritain atu-atu dalam bentuk chapter. Kilat khusus pake materai ya,hahaha

 **Ranindri** : Anda juga reviewer setia. Sankyuuu bgt. Mantra sihir mah, harus nanya Harry Potter dulu atuh neng,hehe

 **Riana741** : Terima kasih udah mampir yaa

 **Bougenville** : Bunga bougenville? Hehehe. Kamu juga dapet predikat reviewer setia ini. Update-an ini buat kamu juga yaaaaa

 **Ayuniejung** : Oh ya? Hehehe, Eve usahakan agar abang Sasu ngga OOC banget di sini. Dan jejak kamu dalem banget. Ampe aspalnya pada bolong-bolong karena jejak kamu, hahaha

 **JuliaCherry07** : Okeee

 **Octaviadwins** : Oke dooooonggg

 **TheLimitedEdition** : Pfttt, nama kamu. Oke thor

 **Zarachan** : Okeee

 **wowwohGeegee** : Hahaha, ini nih orangnya. Ntar nama kamu aku rombak jadi gini aja ya biar muncul waktu Eve senggol di-publish next-nya. Semoga kamu ngga nyebur selokan karena Eve senggol,hahaha. Sankyuuu, soshite gomen na

 **DaunIllalangKuning** : Up gan. Sasu nya lengan satu kok. Udah dijelasin di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hayoooo, ngga konsen yaaa *wink wink. Greget-greget gimana gimana apaan ya? Ngga ngerti Eve, hahahah. Sankyuu

 **KrulciferAkitsukii** : Hahaha,kalo ngamuk gara-gara genjutsu Sasuke, udah ditabokin dong abang Sasu waktu dia bangun di kamar rumah sakit chapter sebelumnya. Kan Sasu juga ada di situ waktu dia bangun. Siaaapppp

 **Hanazono yuri** : Okeeeehhh

 **Thank's to : silent readers, likers, favoriter, followers, etc.**

Itulah balesan Eve untuk para reviewer di chapter sebelumnya yaaa. Mumpung short chapter jadi ada _chance_ buat ngebalesin, hehehe. Next chapter mungkin **Sakura vs Sasuke & Naruto**. Sudah mulai masuk ke konflik yak. Bentar lagi _klimaks_ dan tamat. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk menunggu update-an fic ini dan atas kesetiaannya.

 **See you!**

 **Listening to : Lotus Pain ( -man Hallow Ost.)**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **September, 2016**

" **NARUTO" fanfiction**

 **Azmaria Eve**

 **Presents**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 7)**

"I-ini..." suara Naruto bergetar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang gadis yang berdiri dengan tegap di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini. Sakura. Sakura yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai gadis yang baik hati. Punggung tegap gadis itu menghadap ke arah mereka tetapi mereka tahu kalau itu memang Sakura yang mereka kenal. "S-sakura-chan." Naruto mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa rekan setim mereka adalah sumber dari kekacauan ini. Bangunan rumah sakit yang biasanya berdiri kokoh kini hancur di sana-sini. Dinding-dinding berlubang dan hancur di beberapa sisi. Beberapa pohon dan tanaman di sekitar bangunan tersebut roboh dan tercabut dari akar-akar mereka. Beberapa orang shinobi, Sasuke memperkirakan bahwa mereka adalah pasukan reguler yang bertugas menjaga area ini terlihat bergelimpangan di sekitar bangunan yang nyaris hancur. Beberapa dari mereka terluka, hasil dari goresan kunai maupun senjata lainnya. Beberapa lagi terlihat memiliki bekas-bekas pukulan maupun memar di tubuh mereka. Tak salah lagi, terkena pukulan dari tenaga besar Sakura. Dan hebatnya, gadis itu terlihat sehat dan bugar. Tak segorespun luka terlihat di tubuhnya. "Sakura-chan. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Naruto memanggil gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang dipanggilnya tak bergeming dan masih membelakangi mereka berdua. Naruto sudah akan maju menghampiri gadis itu, namun sebelum kakinya sempat menjejak, Sasuke menghentikan langkah pemuda itu dengan lengannya yang tersisa. Naruto berhenti melangkah karena lengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah rivalnya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sasuke. Ada ap-"

"Kau. Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanyanya tenang pada gadis yang masih membelakangi mereka. Di sebelahnya, Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tegang. Bahu gadis itu sedikit menegang karena pertanyaan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu menoleh. Mata Naruto terbelalak heran. Mata emerald Sakura dipenuhi air mata dan wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu sedang menangis. Setelah gadis itu benar-benar berbalik menghadap ke arah mereka, dilihatnya bahwa Shizune tersungkur di atas tanah di dekat kaki Sakura. Darah terlihat mengalir di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Sakura-chan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" teriak Naruto lagi. Gadis itu masih tak menjawab dan hanya terisak. Sedetik kemudian, mulut gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"N-naruto...S-Sasuke-kun...maafkan aku..."

Naruto maupun Sasuke tak mampu mengartikan maksud di balik permintaan maaf Sakura karena mendadak gadis itu melesat ke arah mereka. Sakura menendang Naruto keras-keras, membuat pemuda itu terpental ke samping dan menabrak beberapa pepohonan. "Apa?" Sasuke mendesis setelah menyaksikan Naruto terpental karena tendangan Sakura, namun ia tak sempat bereaksi apapun karena setelah itu Sakura memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pukulan itu telak mengenai pipi kanannya dan membuatnya tersungkur ke belakang. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit perlahan-lahan. "Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?Apa kau tidak mengenali kami?" teriak Naruto kepada Sakura. Sasuke menyeka darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya karena pukulan keras Sakura. Bagaimanapun, tenaga gadis itu tak bisa dianggap remeh. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk dan wajahnya tersembunyi oleh rambut pendeknya. Namun bisa terlihat bahwa gadis itu masih menangis karena bahunya bergetar pelan. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. ' _Genjutsu? Bukan. Jelas-jelas Sakura masih tersadar. Lalu apa._ ' Pikirnya. ' _Apa yang membuatnya menyerang kami seperti ini_.' Lamunan Sasuke terputus karena Sakura kembali menerjang Sasuke. Tetapi kali ini Sasuke sudah siap. Dihentakkannya kakinya dan ia melompat ke atas menghindari serangan Sakura. Sakura seakan membaca pergerakan Sasuke karena sedetik kemudian gadis itu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Sasuke. ' _Apa?! Sejak kapan-'_ Sasuke terjatuh membentur tanah di bawah karena pukulan Sakura kembali mengenainya. Naruto masih ternganga di tempatnya, melihat dengan jelas ketika Sakura menghajar Sasuke. Mendadak tak dilihatnya lagi Sakura dan sedetik kemudian, sesuatu menghantamnya dengan keras di bagian punggung. "Uakh!" Naruto terlempar ke depan dan menabrak Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri. Mereka berdua terseret ke belakang dan menabrak pohon besar beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Daun-daun kering jatuh berguguran dari atas mereka.

"Ow ow ow. Aduh, sakit sekali- _ttebayo_!" Naruto mengaduh sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. "Seharusnya akulah yang bilang begitu, dasar bodoh. Kau menabrakku dan akulah yang membentur pohon menahan jatuh kita." Desis Sasuke kesal. "Apa boleh buat! Sakura-chan-" Naruto melebarkan matanya dan menoleh dengan cepat. Sakura melangkah perlahan-lahan ke arah mereka. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto berucap lirih. Sasuke memandang gadis itu. "Sudah pasti ada yang aneh dengannya. Bukan genjutsu. Lagipula tadi Sakura terlihat seperti itu." Sasuke mengamati gadis yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. "Tch. Apa boleh buat. _Dobe_! Kau jadi umpan! Aku akan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya!" perintah Sasuke kepada Naruto. "Eh? Apa maksudmu aku jadi umpan? Apa yang-"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Buat dia sibuk dulu!" Sasuke menendang Naruto ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung maju dan menerjang Naruto sedangkan Sasuke melompat tinggi ke atas pohon yang paling tinggi dan melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Mengamati gerakan mereka berdua yang sedang berkelahi atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang menyerang Naruto karena Naruto hanya menangkis serangan Sakura. "S-Sialan! Awas kau _teme_!" teriak Naruto dari bawah. Ia masih sibuk menghindari dan menangkis pukulan dan tendangan dari Sakura. Sasuke tak menghiraukan makian Naruto. ' _Ada yang aneh. Gerakan Sakura terlihat normal dan tidak terlihat seperti terkena genjutsu. Gerakan dan serangan itu jelas miliknya. Lagipula, Sakura cerdas dan sangat lihai dalam hal melepaskan genjutsu. Dia tidak terlihat seperti dikendalikan_.' Pikir Sasuke sambil terus melihat kedua orang di bawahnya. ' _Dikendalikan? Jangan-jangan-'_ bola mata Sasuke kemudian berubah merah dengan tanda _tomoe_ di irisnya. Dilihatnya baik-baik gadis yang sedang berkelahi dengan Naruto di bawah. ' _Sudah kuduga. Ada benang chakra yang sangat tipis terlilit di tubuh Sakura. Tidak. Bukan benang chakra biasa. Benang itu, menembus ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Chakra Sakura juga sangat berantakan. Siapa yang melakukannya.'_ Mendadak tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh ke bawah. Rupanya Naruto tanpa sengaja memancing Sakura untuk bergerak tepat di depan pohon di mana Sasuke mengamati mereka berdua dan Sakura menghancurkan tanah di sekitar pohon itu dengan maksud akan memukul Naruto. Pohon yang ditumpangi Sasuke pun roboh dan jatuh berdebum dengan suara yang sangat kencang. Sasuke mendarat dengan tepat dengan kedua kakinya di atas tanah. "Sialan kau _teme_! Mengumpankan aku pada Sakura-chan! Aku bisa hancur berkeping-keping bila terkena hantaman tinju Sakura-chan! Kau mau anakku lahir tanpa ayah, hah?! Aku masih mau tetap utuh dan tampan demi anakku nanti!" omel Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menggubris Naruto sedikitpun. "Dia, ada seseorang yang mengendalikannya. Tapi tekniknya sangat bagus." Ucap Sasuke pelan. "Hah?" Naruto kebingungan dan berhenti mengomel. "Ada seseorang yang mengendalikan Sakura. Dan orang itu pasti ada di sekitar sini." Kata Sasuke lagi. "Apa!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu. "-gi." Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Pergilah. Kalian berdua, PERGILAH!" teriak Sakura dan iapun menerjang Sasuke dan Naruto kembali. Cahaya hijau berpendar di kedua tangan Sakura yang membentuk kepalan tinju. Tak ada waktu lagi. Naruto melesat ke depan Sasuke dan pukulan Sakura telak mengenai perutnya. Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terpelanting akibat hantaman keras dari Sakura membuatnya terkapar di atas tanah setelah terseret beberapa meter.

" **Bocah!Kenapa kau tidak melawan?! Seharusnya kau bisa menghindari pukulan itu**!" sebuah suara terdengar di kepalanya. Kurama. Naruto terengah. "Karena...karena Sakura-chan akan sangat sedih kalau sampai Sasuke terluka karenanya. A-aku, tak ingin Sakura-chan sedih ataupun Sasuke terluka." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Hentikan...Jangan. Jangan lukai teman-temanku!" Sakura mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya dan memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak sesuai kehendaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia meraih sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya, tepatnya di leher belakangnya dan terlihat seperti menarik sesuatu dari sana. "SHANNAROOO!" Teriaknya kencang sambil tangannya menarik sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Mendadak sesosok manusia terbang dari kegelapan pepohonan, atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya seperti tertarik ke arah mereka. Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya di udara dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. "Jadi kau ya." Ucap Sasuke. Seorang gadis berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto yang bangkit perlahan-lahan dari tanah mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah gadis itu. "Kau!"

"Jadi kau ya, yang mengendalikan Sakura dan membuatnya bertarung melawan kami." Desis Sasuke. "Kau yang waktu itu!" teriak Naruto kencang. Sakura terengah-engah di belakang gadis yang ditariknya keluar melalui benang _chakra_ yang digenggamnya.

"Aahh. Kau berhasil mengetahui benang _chakra_ ku di tubuhmu dan menarikku keluar ya~. Kau sungguh menakjubkan, nona." Gadis itu menggaruk rambutnya dan menyeringai. "Tetapi kau harus ikut dengan kami sekarang. Hisao- _sama_ sudah menunggumu." Kata gadis itu lagi sambil berbalik dan menatap Sakura. Sakura menggertakkan giginya menahan marah. Jadi ini orang yang seenaknya mengendalikan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih susah untuk digerakkan. Menarik benang _chakra_ gadis itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Akibatnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Seperti inikah rasanya dijadikan boneka hidup oleh seseorang? Sungguh menyebalkan. "Kau, siapa kau?" Sakura bertanya di tengah-tengah nafasnya yang memburu. _Emerald_ nya menatap tajam gadis itu. Yang ditanya terkekeh kecil. "Namaku Kana. Dan aku utusan dari Hisao- _sama_ , datang untuk menjemputmu, nona kecil." Katanya enteng. Kening Sakura mengernyit. ' _Hisao? Siapa itu?_ '.

"Hey kau! Aku tak peduli siapa tuanmu! Kau tak boleh membawa Sakura-chan kemana-mana!" Naruto berteriak keras. Tanpa suara, Sasuke melesat dan melancarkan tendangan ke tubuh gadis itu. Namun rupanya gadis itu cukup lincah. Ia menghindari tendangan Sasuke dan bersalto ke belakang. Gadis itu mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas dahan sebuah pohon. Kedua lengannya bersedekap. "Hmm, laki-laki yang tampan. Tetapi berani sekali kau menyerang seorang gadis lemah sepertiku." Kata Kana sambil mengusap dagunya. Matanya masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang berdiri waspada di depan Sakura. Sasuke melompat ke arah gadis itu. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku tak punya banyak waktu." Kedua tangan Kana membentuk segel dan diangkatnya salah satu tangannya ke udara. "Keluarlah! Boneka-bonekaku yang manis!". Mendadak dahan dan ranting menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke terperanjat dan melompati satu demi satu dahan pohon yang bergerak ke arahnya seolah-olah mereka hidup. Saat di udara, dilihatnya dahan dan kayu bermunculan dari dalam tanah. ' _Mokuton huh_?' tanyanya dalam hati. Naruto kini berdiri di depan Sakura. Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya di atas tanah. Sejurus kemudian, dahan-dahan dan kayu tersebut mulai menggeliat-geliat dan bergerak-gerak. Perlahan-lahan, benda alam tersebut berubah menjadi sesosok manusia, lengkap dengan topeng aneh yang menutupi wajah mereka. Sosok-sosok tersebut bermunculan dan bertambah banyak, mengelilingi mereka. Kana tersenyum kecil sambil bersedekap. "Mulailah, kalian." Dan sosok-sosok tersebut mulai melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, menyerang mereka. Naruto melepaskan tendangan dan pukulan, mempertahankan dirinya sekaligus Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura sendiri mati-matian bertahan dan melancarkan pukulan dengan susah payah ke musuh di dekatnya karena tubuhnya masih terasa sangat berat. Sasuke mencabut _chokuto_ -nya dan menebas sosok-sosok yang terbuat dari dahan dan kayu tersebut.

"Sial! Mereka tak ada habisnya! Kalau begitu-" Naruto membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. "- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Kepulan asap menyebar dan beberapa _bunshin_ Naruto bermunculan dan membantu mereka menghajar para boneka Kana. " _Chidori Nagashi_." Aliran _chakra_ berkekuatan listrik menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan _chokuto_ -nya. Boneka-boneka Kana terbelah dengan sekali tebas oleh _chokuto_ Sasuke yang dialiri _chakra_ dan beberapa dari mereka yang dengan bodohnya menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke, hancur seketika dan berubah kembali menjadi kayu. "Hmm, mereka petarung yang bagus. Kalau begitu sekarang giliranmu." Desis Kana. Mendadak beberapa pasang kunai melesat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkis kunai-kunai tersebut dengan _chokuto_ -nya. Matanya menatap tajam ke titik di mana kunai-kunai itu datang. Seorang pemuda melangkah perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Pandangan mata pemuda itu kosong seolah-olah tak ada nyawa di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena ia mengenali pemuda itu. Pemuda yang pernah didapatinya bersama Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Namun pemuda yang tersenyum saat bersama Sakura dengan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sangatlah berbeda. Amat sangat jauh berbeda. "Hayato...san?" bisik Sakura lirih karena ia juga mengenali siapa pemuda itu. "Mengapa...bagaimana bisa-" suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sungguh tak disangkanya bahwa pemuda yang menyatakan ketertarikannya akan dunia medis dan meminta Sakura untuk mengajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan medis ternyata adalah salah satu dari musuh mereka. Kana melompat dari dahan yang dinaikinya dan mendarat di sisi Hayato. "Perkenalkan. Dia adalah salah satu bonekaku yang hebat. Dialah yang memberikan bubuk pelemah chakra buatan Hisao-sama kepadamu melalui bunga-bungaan abadi itu." Sakura terhenyak kaget. Jadi bunga-bunga itu sudah dicampuri oleh bubuk pelemah chakra. Pantas saja hari demi hari staminanya menurun sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa bunga pemberian Hayato yang diberikan padanya dan sampai kini masih ada di dalam vas bunga di kamarnya adalah penyebabnya. Ia pernah membaca tentang bubuk itu di dalam salah satu buku medis yang dibacanya. Bubuk yang dibuat dari ramuan tertentu yang bisa melemahkan chakra dari seorang shinobi sekaligus badan dari shinobi yang menghirup bubuk tersebut. Bubuk itu sangat jarang digunakan ataupun terlihat dikarenakan bahan pembuatnya yang sangat langka. Aliran chakranya kacau seperti kata Sasuke dan diperburuk dengan gadis itu yang mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan benang chakra sehingga energinya terkuras dengan cepat. "Yah,walaupun laki-laki ini sudah lama mati, setelah bertemu dengan kami. Ahahahahahahah" Kana tertawa dengan keras. Sakura terbelalak dan Sasuke menyipit mendengar kata-kata Kana. "Dia, sudah mati?" suara Sakura terbata-bata. Kana tersenyum meremehkan. "Tentu saja. Hisao-sama membunuhnya ketika kami berpapasan dengan laki-laki ini secara tak sengaja. Dan aku menggunakannya sebagai salah satu bonekaku untuk mendekatimu. Yah walaupun saat itu Hisao-sama lah yang menggerakkannya dengan perintahnya." Kana mengangkat bahunya ringan. Seketika itu pula, Sakura menggertakkan giginya menahan marah. "Kau...kau anggap apa nyawa manusia itu sebenarnya." Geram Sakura. Kana menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sinis. "Hm? Nyawa manusia? Itu hanyalah hal yang bisa direnggut dengan mudah dan wadah dari nyawa itu sendiri bisa menjadi sebuah boneka yang bagus." Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura setelah mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Diterjangnya gadis itu dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa dan dilepaskannya sebuah pukulan keras telak mengenai gadis itu. Kana tersungkur ke belakang dan segera bangkit kembali. Sakura hendak menerjangnya lagi namun kali ini Kana tak membiarkannya. Kana mengarahkan jari jemarinya ke arah Sakura dan benang-benang sangat tipis dan transparan meluncur dan menembus tubuh Sakura. Seketika itu pula Sakura berhenti bergerak. Suara cicitan burung mendadak terdengar jelas dan tak disangka-sangka, Sasuke melompat dari belakang Sakura sambil mengayunkan _chokuto_ -nya hendak menebas benang hampir tak kasat mata yang membelenggu Sakura. Namun Kana menarik tangannya kuat-kuat sehingga Sakura pun ikut terseret ke arahnya dan Sasuke gagal menebas benang _chakra_ Kana. Kayu-kayu bermunculan menembus keluar dari dalam tanah di bawah kaki Sasuke dan segera membentuk diri menjadi sepasukan boneka prajurit yang menyerang Sasuke. "Tch." Sasuke mendecih kesal dan menebas sosok-sosok yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak dan menggerakkan kakinya hendak menendang Kana. Namun Kana bertindak cepat dan menambah benang-benang _chakra_ nya hingga semakin banyak benang _chakra_ yang kini menembus dan membelit tubuh Sakura. "Kau, kuat." Ucap Kana lirih sambil menatap Sakura. Kini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Kau tak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang dibawakan oleh Hayato. Pantas saja Hisao- _sama_ memilihmu. Dan kau juga memiliki segel ini." Kana berucap sambil satu jarinya mengusap segel _Byakugou_ di dahi Sakura. Sakura mendesis marah. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Sasuke kini menghadapi Hayato sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk bertarung dengan boneka-boneka prajurit Kana yang terus menerus keluar seakan tak ada habisnya. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha bergelimpangan tak jauh dari bangunan rumah sakit yang hancur di sana-sini. Dan juga Shizune. ' _Kak Shizune_.' Sakura sadar betul bahwa semua ini karenanya. Kekacauan ini adalah kesalahannya. Dan sebelumnya, gadis ini menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghajar Naruto dan Sasuke. "Beraninya-" Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan mendesis. Kana memandangi Sakura yang masih terbelenggu. Ia sedikit terkejut karena kini di sekitar segel _Byakugou_ Sakura muncul pola yang perlahan menyebar dari dahi dan turun ke wajah.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI TEMAN-TEMANKU! SHANNAROOO!" Sakura berteriak keras dan menghancurkan benang-benang chakra Kana dengan tenaganya. "Apa?!" Kedua mata Kana membelalak lebar, terkejut dengan Sakura yang mampu membebaskan diri dari cengkraman benang _chakra_ -nya. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, tangan Sakura menutupi pandangannya dan ia pun terbanting ke atas tanah. Tanah keras di belakang punggungnya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang terus terdorong oleh tenaga Sakura sehingga tubuhnya ikut terbenam semakin dalam dan tanah di sekitar mereka berdua hancur membentuk sebuah lubang. Batu-batuan dan tanah terlempar ke sana kemari akibat tekanan yang dihasilkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan tenang kembali. Sakura terengah mengatur napas. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkram wajah Kana yang tergeletak tak bergerak di bawahnya. Sekilas, gadis itu terlihat pingsan. Mungkin saja. "Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura teringat akan Sasuke yang bertarung melawan Hayato dan boneka-boneka kayu Kana. Ia pun menegakkan badannya dan bersiap melesat hendak membantu Naruto dan Sasuke ketika rasa sakit menyebar dari punggungnya ke dadanya. Perlahan-lahan, pandangannya turun ke bawah dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya melebarkan matanya. Sebuah tombak cahaya menembus dari punggung ke dadanya. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tetapi tak ada darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Samar-samar, Sakura mendengar teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya tetapi ia tak dapat merespon karena kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke atas tanah. Pola yang dihasilkan dari segel _Byakugou_ -nya perlahan-lahan menghilang. ' _Siapa, siapa yang menyerangnya_ '. Matanya samar-samar menangkap siluet seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Aku heran mengapa lama sekali kau membawanya. Rupanya ada gangguan." Seseorang itu berucap pelan. Kana bergerak pelan dan bangkit perlahan. "H-Hisao- _sama_ " katanya. ' _I-inikah yang bernama Hisao_.' Lelaki itu melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura kemudian memandang sekitarnya. "Hmm, gadis ini benar-benar memiliki daya tarik tersendiri sampai kau pun dihajarnya, Kana." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Kana mendecih tak puas. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pulang." Lelaki itu menunduk dan ditariknya Sakura yang masih tergeletak. Ia menopang Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan tubuh Sakura bersandar ke badannya. Sakura ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari siapapun laki-laki ini yang seenaknya menyentuhnya tetapi tubuhnya benar-benar tak bertenaga. Laki-laki itu menahan tangan kanannya di depan. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. "Pengganggu, harus dilenyapkan." Ucapnya tenang dan sesaat kemudian, puluhan tombak cahaya meluncur dari telapak tangannya dan melesat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Air mata Sakura menetes ketika dilihatnya detik-detik saat Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil meneriakkan peringatan, wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan kekesalan dan kemarahan, beberapa tombak cahaya menembus Naruto dan Sasuke. Laki-laki yang menopangnya tersenyum sinis. "Ayo-" dibalikkannya tubuhnya sambil tangan satunya menopang tubuh Sakura. "-kita kembali."

...

 **つづく**

Jeng jeng! Chapter baru! Maaf untuk _typo_ ataupun ketidakpuasan atas jalan cerita. Yang nungguin romance, maaaffffff kalau sempilan romance Sasusaku bener-bener dikit dan perkembangan hubungan mereka lambat kayak siput. Ngetik ini chapter sejak kemarin Senin ampe sekarang (Rabu) selepas pulang kerja dan aktivitas. Perhari 1k words lumayanlah,hehehe. Oh, yang penasaran pengen tahu fanart macam apa yang menginspirasi fic ini, ada yang bisa bantu nunjukin? Ato mail ke eve dot azmaria add yahoo dot com, ntar insya Allah ditunjukin soalnya itu fanart kesimpen di ponsel Eve, hahaha. Ada yang nanya tentang Lotus Pain. Iya, Eve suka juga ama anime D-Gray Man. Udah nonton sejak kuliah dan masihhhh lanjut baca manganya. Pas tahu kalo tu anime lanjut di tahun ini, woaaaaaaahhhh seneng banget! Nge-fan ama **Allen Walker** ,hahahah. Terima kasih banyak buat yang review. Eve baca _one by one_ dan itu membuat mood untuk mengetik meningkat. Ada yang mulai bosan dengan fic ini? Banyak peluk dan cium buat reviewer yang cewe yaaaa, yang cowo salam makasih aja yaa.

 **Special thank's to :**

 **Riana741, rhara, rhara (lagi), Joanna Katharina 37, beautifullcreature, NobithaSasuchan, beautifullcreature (lagi), Nurulita as Lita-san, echaNM, Nienx C'Tebane, eka.**

 **Thank's to : silent readers, likers, favoriter, followers, etc.**

 **See you!**

 **Listening to : Key-Bring It On, My Destiny (D-Gray Man Hallow Ost.)**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **November, 2016**

" **NARUTO" fanfiction**

 **Azmaria Eve**

 **Presents**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 8)**

Di tempat yang berbeda dan berjarak cukup jauh satu sama lain, dua pasang netra yang berbeda individu terbuka pelan. Netra berwarna emerald yang lembut dan netra onix kelam yang berpasangan dengan rinnegan di sisi yang lain.

...

 **Sakura.**

Kelopak mata itu bergetar dan terbuka perlahan-lahan, menampilkan iris emerald yang menatap bingung hal yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Gelap. Sunyi. Dipejamkannya kembali matanya sejenak untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya agar ia dapat melihat lebih jelas sekitarnya. Ketika dibukanya kembali kedua matanya, pemandangan yang sama masih terlihat di depannya. Sakura mengernyit sedikit. _Di mana ini_ , pikirnya. Sekitarnya gelap dengan penerangan yang sangat minim dari obor-obor kecil di dinding gua. Antara obor satu dengan yang lain berjarak cukup jauh, membuat cahayanya yang tak seberapa terang tidak terlalu menerangi gua ini. Atap gua pun juga terlihat gelap dan bernuansa, suram? Tunggu sebentar. Gua? Dalam keterkejutannya, matanya melebar keheranan. Tak salah lagi. Ini di dalam sebuah gua. Gua yang asing dan sudah pasti ia tak tahu lokasinya. Dan, apa-apaan ini? Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata tubuhnya terikat pada dinding gua. Dan materi yang mengikatnya bukanlah seutas tali atau apa, melainkan selubung chakra yang bercahaya di sekitar tubuhnya. Cahaya itu menari-nari, terlihat lembut namun sekaligus dingin. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan karena kungkungan cahaya tersebut mengikatnya erat. Dan entah kenapa, cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuhnya memberikan perasaan yang sangat tak mengenakkan. Ia harus keluar dari sini. Segera. Hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti dari usahanya untuk membebaskan diri dari material aneh yang mengikatnya. Pandangan mata Sakura menajam melihat siapa yang bertanya tersebut.

"Kau..." Sakura mendesis. Pria itu, pria yang membawanya secara paksa ke tempat ini. Pria yang menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?!" Sakura berteriak. Dia merasa sangat marah begitu mengingat apa yang dilakukan pria ini terhadap teman-temannya dan dirinya. Pria itu kini berdiri tak jauh dari tubuhnya yang terikat di dinding gua. Berdiri tegap dan matanya memandang Sakura dalam diam, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sakura masih mempertahankan tatapan garangnya. Kemudian ia memberontak sekali lagi, berusaha membebaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku." Sakura berkata dengan nada yang tenang kepada pria tersebut setelah usahanya gagal kembali untuk melepaskan diri. Kini malah ia merasa mual dan perasaannya tidak enak. Ia juga merasa agak dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Pria misterius itu masih memandanginya, tak melepaskan tatapan matanya sedetikpun dari dirinya. Kemudian pria itu perlahan-lahan melangkah ke arah Sakura dan memajukan wajahnya hingga kini bibirnya tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di sebelahnya, terasa dingin dan tak mengenakkan.

"Berhentilah memberontak dan biarkan Hisako mengambil alih tubuhmu. Byakugou milikmu pun saat ini tak berguna karena aku telah menekan titik pusat chakramu dengan _Karui Keimusho_. Sedikit sulit karena kulihat kau memiliki chakra yang cukup besar berkat Byakugou milikmu. Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Sekarang, tenanglah." Bisik pria itu di telinga Sakura. Sakura terbelalak. Pantas saja ia tak bisa meloloskan diri dari material aneh ini dan ia merasa tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya dengan maksimal. _Karui Keimusho_. Ia pernah membaca buku yang menjelaskan tentang jutsu tersebut. Jutsu kuno dan tak banyak shinobi yang menguasainya karena jutsu tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh suatu klan yang diyakini sudah tak ada lagi karena pembantaian. Hampir sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada klan Sasuke. Tak banyak informasi yang diberikan oleh sebuah buku tua karena jutsu tersebut juga tak diyakini masih ada. Sakura menggigit bibir. Tunggu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Biarkan Hisako mengambil alih tubuhku?

"Apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?!" Sakura mendesis marah. Pria itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura dan melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Ahh, aku harus menyiapkan sambutan secepatnya. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terikat dan sangat marah akan perlakuannya.

"Kembali! Apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan aku! Kau-" namun teriakannya terputus karena matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Material cahaya yang membelitnya terlihat seakan-akan terpisah menjadi dua bagian dan menjauh. Seperti, asap. Gumpalan asap putih tetapi lebih padat. Perlahan-lahan, asap aneh yang memisahkan diri dari cahaya yang mengikatnya itu bergerak menjauh dari tubuhnya. Asap itu berhenti bergerak tepat di depannya. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari asap aneh di depannya itu. Asap itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan bila matanya tak salah lihat, mulai membentuk dan menyerupai sesosok manusia. Sakura mulai ketakutan. Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah han-

' _ **Kali ini saudaraku membawa wadah yang sangat bagus. Aku sangat senang**_.' Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Apa? Apa itu barusan? Seperti ada yang berbicara kepadanya. Tapi suara itu ada di dalam kepalanya. Pasti hanya halusinasi karena ia terperangkap dalam tempat yang cukup menyeramkan seperti ini. ' _ **Gadis baik. Tenanglah dan serahkan dirimu kepadaku**_ '. Suara itu lagi. Kini ia mulai gemetar. "A-apa? Siapa kau?" suara Sakura mulai gemetar. Ia sanggup menghajar shinobi atau penjahat yang mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan dirinya. Tetapi sudah jelas, hantu tak akan mempan dengan tinjunya. Suara itu tertawa kecil. Begitu lirih dan seolah-olah ada di dekatnya. Tapi sudah jelas bahwa hanya ia satu-satunya yang ada di tempat ini setelah pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian. "Keluar!Tunjukkan siapa dirimu!" Sakura mulai meninggikan nada suaranya, mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan takut yang menjalar dalam dirinya. Suara itu masih tetap tertawa lirih. ' _ **Aku berada persis di depanmu**_.'kata suara asing dalam kepalanya tadi. Sakura terkesiap dan reflek matanya memandang ke satu titik di depannya. Gumpalan asap yang kini terlihat solid. Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Asap aneh itu, kini berwujud menyerupai seseorang. Seorang wanita. Berdiri tepat di depannya dan terlihat transparan. Wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat jelas. Namun itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya gemetar lebih hebat lagi. Dan teriakannya terdengar menggema di dalam gua yang dingin dan gelap tersebut.

 **Sasuke.**

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan napasnya terengah-engah. Mimpi itu lagi. Ia kembali melihat pembantaian klannya dan saat kakaknya tewas setelah bertarung dengannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sejenak dan mengatur napasnya. Mengapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Sasuke menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat dan membuka matanya kembali, melihat sekeliling. Atap dan dinding serta korden, semuanya berwarna putih. Rumah sakitkah? Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati rasa nyeri yang cukup hebat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Diliriknya tempat tidur di sampingnya dan didapatinya Naruto berbaring di atasnya. Tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini. Ada apa sebenarnya. Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan sedetik kemudian tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu? Kau belum boleh bergerak atau pergi kemana-mana sementara ini." Sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh. Dilihatnya mantan gurunya bersandar di ambang pintu. Sang _rokudaime_ memandangi mantan anak didiknya yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke. Menghela napas, Kakashi menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang inap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tak kusangka bahkan kau dan Naruto tak berdaya dan jadi seperti ini. Pasti sangat mengejutkan bagi kalian ketika melihat _nya_ seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari posisinya sehingga Kakashi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tak menerima pesan apapun dari kalian sejak kalian meninggalkan kantor untuk tugas yang kuberikan. Kuputuskan mengirim beberapa shinobi untuk melihat keadaan dan tak kusangka akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan _nya_?" desis Sasuke lirih. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, korban-korban sedang dirawat saat ini dan Shizune sedang membantu para ninja medis setelah ia menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri. Hinata sendiri akan tiba di sini beberapa saat lagi untuk menjaga Naruto, dan juga-"

"Aku tanya, bagaimana dengannya." Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya karena Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Kakashi terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kami tidak dapat menemukan Sakura di mana-mana. Hanya ada korban-korban dan kalian berdua yang tergeletak. Tak ada sosok Sakura saat ninja suruhanku tiba di tempat kalian. Begitupun dengan musuh yang aku belum tahu siapa sebenarnya. Singkatnya-" Kakashi memandang Sasuke sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. "-kemungkinan besar Sakura dibawa oleh seseorang saat kalian berdua pingsan." Kakashi menyudahi penjelasannya. Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata dengan Kakashi dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saat ini, aku sudah meminta Pakkun melacak keberadaan Sakura, beberapa anbu juga sudah berpencar mencari jejak dari musuh. Sekarang, kuharap kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi saat itu. "

Namun alih-alih meluluskan permintaan mantan gurunya saat masih genin dulu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai rumah sakit. Ekspresinya datar dan tak terbaca. Ia mengambil katananya yang tersandar di dinding sebelah ranjangnya dan mengaitkannya dengan tali yang tersampir di punggung hingga ke dadanya.

"Kau bisa menanyakan itu padanya." Ucap Sasuke singkat sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi, tak dihiraukannya rasa nyeri yang masih dirasakannya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Sasuke." Pesan Kakashi saat Sasuke akan melewati pintu. Pemuda itu hanya berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan langkahnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut. Kakashi menghela napas akan sikap Sasuke yang seakan mengacuhkannya. "Haahh, ini jadi kacau. Sekarang, saatnya membangunkan bocah malas ini." Katanya sambil menatap Naruto yang masih terbaring.

...

Sasuke masih melangkahkan kakinya hingga keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah klinik yang tak terlalu besar di Konoha. Sesampainya di pintu keluar, ia mengkonsentrasikan chakra di telapak kakinya yang terbalut oleh sandal ninja dan mulai melompat atap-atap rumah penduduk menuju ke suatu tempat. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mendarat di depan gerbang sebuah kompleks yang tampak sunyi. Kompleks Uchiha. Mata berbeda warnanya memandangi gerbang itu sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam. Sesuai yang didengarnya dari Naruto, tempat ini telah mengalami perombakan atas perintah sang Rokudaime. Tetapi tetap saja, tak ada seorangpun yang tinggal di tempat ini karena hanya dialah satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa. Entah apa maksud Kakashi memperbaiki tempat ini. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah lamanya yang dulu. Terlihat bersih dari luar. Sasuke melangkah masuk. Digesernya _genkan_ rumah lamanya dan ia mulai berjalan, menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Bahkan rumah ini pun bersih dan hampir tak ada tanda-tanda bekas pembantaian di sini. Saat menyusuri rumahnya, satu demi satu kenangan lama mulai muncul di benak Sasuke. Kenangan-kenangan saat ia masih tinggal dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Kakak dan kedua orangtuanya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah kamar orangtuanya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan melangkah menyusuri ruangan hingga tiba di depan sebuah almari kayu yang terletak di sudut kamar. Dibukanya salah satu laci dan ia menemukan sebuah kotak besi berukirkan simbol Uchiha. Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil benda yang ada di dalam kotak. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Seolah-olah ia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya saat itu.

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _Sasuke kecil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil bersenandung kecil. Matanya setia mengawasi ibunya yang tengah membersihkan kamar utama di kediaman Uchiha tersebut, kamar Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha._

 _"Sasuke, daripada kau bersenandung dan hanya melihat, lebih baik kau membantu ibu bersih-bersih." Pinta Mikoto pada putranya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengayunkan kemoceng di sekitar almari kayu di dalam kamarnya tersebut. Setelah membersihkan bagian luar, kini Mikoto mulai membuka-buka lacinya dan membersihkan benda-benda di dalam setiap laci._

 _"Aku bosan ibu. Kakak berjanji akan latihan bersamaku tapi sampai sekarang ia belum pulang dari akademi. Kapan ia akan pulang ibu?" keluh Sasuke sambil melompat-lompat kecil ke arah ibunya yang masih sibuk mengatur barang-barang di dalam sebuah laci._

 _"Itachi pasti masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan di akademi. Sabarlah menunggu sebentar lagi. Ah! Inikan!" tiba-tiba Mikoto menghentikan kesibukannya sejenak._

 _"Hm? Ada apa bu?" Sasuke berjinjit-jinjit untuk melihat ke dalam laci atau apapun itu yang membuat ibunya menghentikan aktivitasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mikoto tersenyum lebar dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari besi dan berukirkan lambang Uchiha di bagian luarnya._

 _"Lihat ini Sasuke." Kata Mikoto pada putranya tersebut. Dibukanya kotak itu dan diperlihatkannya isi dalam kotak tersebut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap isi kotak tersebut tanpa berkedip. "Ini milik ibu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendongak memandang ibunya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. "Milik keluarga Uchiha kita sebenarnya. Nenek memberikannya pada ibu dan rasanya sudah lama sekali ibu tidak memakai ini." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam kotak ke tangannya._

 _"Oh...itu cantik." Kata Sasuke pada ibunya. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Karena ini diwariskan turun temurun dalam keluarga kita. Dan ini akan ibu berikan pada Sasuke nanti kalau Sasuke sudah dewasa." Jelas Mikoto dengan mata yang berbinar. Sasuke berkedip menatap ibunya, bingung. "Mengapa saat Sasuke dewasa?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya. Mikoto terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Nanti suatu saat, kalau Sasu-chan sudah dewasa dan menemukan seseorang, lalu bla bla bla-" Sasuke hanya memandang benda di tangan ibunya itu._

Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum yang amat sangat tipis sambil memandangi kotak tersebut. Kenangan masa kecil yang baru saja muncul kembali di ingatannya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan diambilnya benda yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya mengawasi benda itu lekat-lekat, kemudian dibawanya kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam benda yang baru diambilnya dari dalam kotak ke dahinya. Memejamkan mata, Sasuke berbisik lirih, "Ibu, aku ambil ini sekarang. Sesuai pesanmu." Lalu ia membuka mata dan disimpannya benda itu dalam kantung celana. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera melangkah keluar dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Setelah pergi dari kompleks Uchiha, kini Sasuke berada di tepian danau di sebuah hutan tak jauh dari kompleks yang baru dikunjunginya. Dihembuskannya napas dengan pelan. Kemudian ditariknya katananya dari punggung dan digigitnya jempolnya hingga darah keluar dari luka gigitan yang dibuatnya. Ia cekatan membentuk segel dengan bantuan katananya. " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ " ucapnya pelan dan sedetik kemudian seekor elang muncul dari kepulan asap. Diangkatnya tangan yang bertengger seekor elang hasil panggilannya ke langit dan berucap, "Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Pergilah." Elang itupun memekik nyaring dan melesat ke langit, terbang meninggalkannya. Sasuke sejenak memandang ke arah elang itu terbang sebelum dengan cepat ia melesat dari tempat itu.

...

"Naruto, hey bangun."

"Mmmm..."

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Nngggg..."

Pemuda yang coba dibangunkan oleh _rokudaime_ dan seorang wanita muda pemilik Byakugan itu hanya mendesah dan mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Sang hokage keenam pun mendesah karena pemuda rubah itu tetap tak membuka matanya walau dibangunkan berkali-kali oleh mereka berdua. Kakashi menoleh kepada Hinata. "Apa dia selalu begini kalau dibangunkan?". Hinata menggeleng pelan. "T-Tidak selalu begini. Kadang-kadang Naruto-kun memang susah dibangunkan, tapi itu sangat jarang." Kata Hinata pada Kakashi. Kakashi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang masih tertidur. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengalami luka yang parah, hanya sedikit lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Justru Sasuke-lah yang memiliki luka-luka dan memar yang cukup banyak. Dicek oleh Byakugan Hinata-pun juga hasilnya sama. Pemuda ini tidak apa-apa dan bisa dibilang sehat. Kalau begitu-

"Hey Naruto. Ada diskon besar-besaran untuk ramen paman Teuchi. Cepatlah bangun atau kau akan kehabisan." Bisik Kakashi pelan tepat di telinga Naruto. Rupanya cara itu berhasil. Naruto langsung menegakkan badannya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil meneteskan liur di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"WAAA! RAMEN DISKON! DI MANA, DI MANA!" Naruto berteriak dengan antusias. "Eh?Lho? Di mana ini? Mana ramen diskonannya?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan. Hinata yang melihat suaminya sudah membuka matanya sangat lega.

"Naruto-kun."

"Lho? Kenapa Hinata-chan ada di sini? Dan, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi menghela napas. Sungguh, pemuda ini merupakan calon Hokage berikutnya tetapi masih saja bertingkah bodoh sesuka hati. "Yoo,Naruto. Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian digerak-gerakkannya pundak, leher dan lengannya. "Hm? Aku baik-baik saja walau sedikit merasa nyeri. Tapi selebihnya tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" ia keheranan akan pertanyaan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?". Kakashi bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto melipat lengannya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah aku dan _teme_ menuju ke tempat kejadian setelah menerima tugas darimu. Kemudian-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kini mata sebiru langitnya membelalak lebar. "Sakura-chan! Bagaimana dengannya?" teriak Naruto dengan panik. Hinata memandang cemas akan reaksi pemuda tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Sasuke juga bereaksi nyaris sama sepertimu setelah ia membuka matanya, walaupun ia bersikap cukup tenang." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Aku tanya, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?!" seru Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Sasuke bersikap sama sepertinya berarti sahabatnya itu sudah sadarkan diri terlebih dahulu darinya. Ia akan mencari Sasuke nanti.

"Sakura kemungkinan dibawa oleh mereka. Kami masih belum bisa menemukan jejak ataupun keberadaannya. Saat ini Pakkun dan beberapa anbu sudah aku tugaskan untuk mencarinya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja entah kemana setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah kalian berdua pingsan." Jelasnya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia gagal menolong Sakura, temannya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Sasuke lagi-lagi melindunginya. Ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas sahabatnya itu melompat melindunginya dari tombak-tombak cahaya yang dilepaskan oleh pria misterius yang melumpuhkan Sakura. Ia gagal melindungi kedua sahabatnya.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata berucap lirih melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Naruto.

"Maaf...aku..." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada selimut yang membungkus pinggang hingga kakinya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah.

"Bukan salahmu atau Sasuke. Kalian sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Sekarang kita harus menemukan orang yang membawa Sakura dan menyerang kalian. Sepertinya akan cukup sulit. Karena itu, aku akan memberikan bala bantuan untuk kalian berdua nanti. Kuberi kau waktu istirahat sampai besok pagi. Kemudian datanglah ke kantorku bersama Sasuke." Kakashi berkata sambil melangkah ke jendela di ruangan tersebut. "Misi kalian berikutnya adalah membawa kembali ninja medis terbaik kita dan menangkap si pembuat onar yang membuat keributan di Konoha."

...

Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Tubuhnya semakin terasa dingin tetapi keringat bercucuran. Tenaganya seolah-olah hilang entah kemana. Ia merasa sangat lemah dan mual. Entah berapa lama waktu berjalan tetapi ia dapat merasakannya. Samar-samar ada hal ganjil di dalam dirinya. Seolah-olah ia dipaksa untuk tidur, kehilangan kesadaran, pingsan, atau apapun itu namanya. Rasanya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Belum lagi suara-suara gadis itu yang terdengar berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasa akan gila. Inikah yang dinamakan dengan, kerasukan? Dirasuki? Diambil alih tubuhnya oleh makhluk lain? Apapun itu, ia tak boleh menyerah. Tak boleh. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kau masih belum menyerah. Hebat sekali." Sebuah suara menyeruak gendang telinganya. Sakura melirik ke arah sumber suara. Lelaki itu, Hisao. Bersandar dengan tenang di dinding gua di seberangnya. Sakura terengah, pandangannya mulai buram. Dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran. _Tidak, tidak boleh. Dia tidak selemah itu_ , ucapnya dalam hati. Hisao tersenyum kecil dan melangkah pelan mendekati Sakura dan selubung cahaya yang ternyata adalah chakra dan memori dari saudara perempuannya, Hisako. Pria itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya yang dibungkus cahaya putih berpendar-pendar ke wajah Sakura. Sakura yang sudah melemah hanya mampu sedikit bergerak menghindar dari tangan Hisao yang terulur ke arahnya. Tangan itu berhenti tepat di depan simbol Byakugou di dahinya, dapat dirasakannya jari jemari pria itu menelusuri tanda di dahinya kemudian turun ke pelipis dan pipinya. Sakura menggertakkan giginya.

"Jangan...sen...tuh...aku..." desisnya pelan.

Hisao masih tetap tersenyum. Sakura dapat merasakannya, kondisinya semakin buruk saat tangan dan jari jemari pria itu yang terbalut cahaya yang entah apa namanya membuat chakra dan sisa-sisa energinya terhisap oleh pria itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu untuk saudariku. Dan tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun mengganggu. "

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Apa maksud dan tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Hisao tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan kami berdua." Katanya. "Untuk itulah, Hisako harus mendapatkan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru kami bisa mewujudkan keinginan kami, bersama." Sambungnya lagi.

"Apa, apa keinginan kalian sebenarnya?"

Hisao menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Apa pedulimu? Kau tak perlu tahu. Lagipula setelah saudariku mengambil alih tubuh dan kesadaranmu, kau tak akan lagi ada." Hisao mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku sudah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku meninggalkan kedua bocah itu sebelum kita pergi. Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan hampir mati karena seranganku dan seranganmu. Ya, sebagian besar adalah salahmu. SALAHMU." Hisao mendesiskan kalimat terakhir dengan pelan dan lembut tetapi hal itu cukup membuat Sakura terpaku. Naruto dan Sasuke...mereka... . Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis namun tak berhasil. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya sekarat gara-gara dirinya. Salahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Hisao menyeringai kejam. "Tak ada artinya kau menangis. Mereka akan segera mati karena ulahmu. Maka dari itu, lenyaplah." Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hisao menghantamkan tangannya yang tadi mengelus wajah Sakura ke perutnya. Udara serasa direnggut dari paru-parunya. Napasnya tak lagi terengah. Rasa sakit yang menusuk di perutnya dan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya membawa sensasi dingin yang turut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya bersamaan dengan pukulan yang diterimanya dari pria di depannya. Sebelum cahaya hilang dari mata hijau cerahnya, Sakura berbisik pelan. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

...

"Jadi menurut informasi dari Naruto, musuh bisa mengendalikan beberapa elemen yang masih asing. Ada yang bisa menggunakan bunshin serupa mokuton dan ada pengendali cahaya. Mengingat hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang pernah menghadapi mereka, aku harap kalian berhati-hati saat menjalankan misi ini." Kakashi menatap shinobi yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto Uzumaki, ,Shikamaru Nara, Sai dan Ino Yamanaka. Mereka berempat ditugaskan untuk mengambil kembali Sakura dari tangan musuh. Pakkun berdiri di dekat kaki Kakashi. "Kalian akan dibimbing oleh Pakkun ke tempat di mana Sakura berada. Untuk selanjutnya, kalian boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk melumpuhkan musuh." Kakashi melirik Naruto yang menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu. Atau seseorang. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat kegelisahan di wajah Naruto.

"Anu, Kakashi-sensei. Di mana Sasuke? Aku yakin telah memberitahunya kalau kita akan berkumpul di sini. Tetapi aku tidak melihatnya- _ttebayo_."

Kakashi menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Sasuke pada Naruto. "Sasuke diperkirakan sudah berangkat menuju ke tempat persembunyian terlebih dahulu daripada kalian. Aku mendengarnya dari Pakkun bahwa elang _kuchiyose_ Sasuke terbang mengitari tempat persembunyian mereka sebelum melesat untuk kembali pada pemanggilnya. Kebetulan Pakkun melihatnya saat menemukan dan mengintai sebentar tempat persembunyian mereka." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik ke arah Pakkun yang sibuk menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan kaki belakangnya. "Dengan absennya Sasuke dari pertemuan kita di sini dan elang kuchiyose yang mengintai tempat persembunyian musuh, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau Sasuke bertindak lebih dahulu. Dan kau seharusnya bisa menebak pergerakan Sasuke, Naruto. Kau yang paling tahu tentangnya." Ucap Kakashi. Naruto hanya memandang Kakashi diam.

"Heh? Sasuke sudah mengejar musuh lebih dahulu daripada kita? Sulit dipercaya." Kata Ino keheranan. Sai di sampingnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kenapa tidak? Karena ini adalah Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu sedangkan Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Yah, Shikamaru akan memimpin misi kali ini. Kemudian, akan ada bantuan untuk kalian. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Seharusnya dia sudah datang." Kakashi berujar sambil melirik ke pintu. Kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu dan pintu pun terbuka sebelum Kakashi mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk tersebut untuk masuk. Naruto dan lainnya menoleh ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"HEEE? Kenapa dia lagi- _ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto.

"Haha, benar-benar tak diduga." Kata Ino sambil terkekeh. Sai tak berkomentar tetapi tetap dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tch, merepotkan sekali tambahan ini." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hey! Harusnya kalian berterima kasih karena aku mau membantu kalian dalam misi! Dan kau, kepala nanas! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" Temari mendecih kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya ya, terserahmulah. Aku tak mau berdebat dengan perempuan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil lalu. Ekspresi Temari menggambarkan kalau ia sudah sangat siap untuk menyerang pemuda dari klan Nara tersebut dengan kipasnya.

"Sabaku Temari berbaik hati dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut serta dalam misi ini. Jadi, baik-baiklah kalian semua."

"Bukan seperti itu, Hokage-sama. Aku menginginkan bagian dalam misi ini karena mereka juga buronan Sunagakure. Mungkin kami tidak memberitahukan hal ini dan menutup-nutupinya, namun sebenarnya beberapa gadis di Sunagakure pun juga ditemukan tewas terbunuh. Begitu aku mendengar bahwa Konoha juga mengalami kasus yang sama, Gaara langsung memintaku untuk menyelidiki dan memberikan bantuan kepada Konoha." Temari menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan gulungan dokumen pada Kakashi. Kakashi menerima dan membuka gulungan tersebut, membacanya sebentar dan melihat berkeliling pada shinobi-shinobi pilihannya.

"Baiklah, tak ada waktu lagi. Kalian harus bergegas sebelum mereka mengambil Sakura sepenuhnya. Temari, kuserahkan padamu mengenai penanganannya. Dan, kejar serta temukan Sasuke kemudian bergabunglah dengannya untuk menyerang musuh. Mengerti?"

Kelima shinobi tersebut mengangguk. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sakura-chan, kami akan segera datang."

...

Di dalam sebuah gua, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Membuka kelopak mata yang semula tertutup dan menampakkan mata beriris hitam kelam, tak lagi berwarna emerald cerah yang menyejukkan seperti biasanya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Hisao mendekati Sakura perlahan, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya melingkari tubuh gadis itu. Memeluknya.

"Selamat datang."

Sementara itu sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak dengan sangat cepat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain. Bayangan yang merupakan sesosok pemuda yang bergerak begitu cepat dan lincah, matanya menampilkan iris berwarna merah darah dengan titik tomoe di tengahnya dan iris satunya menampilkan warna ungu pucat. Sasuke Uchiha melesat dengan cepat di antara pepohonan dibimbing oleh seekor elang yang terbang tak jauh darinya.

...

 **つづく**

Ehem, masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini? Tak sadar sebulan lebih ngga update. Maafkan sayaaaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Untuk review maupun yang PM, maaf tidak disebutkan di sini. Tapi akan disebutkan dan akan dibalas satu persatu di chapter khusus (kalau ingat *plak). Well then, terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan kalau ada yang mau menyumbangkan ide untuk diselipkan dalam cerita ini, silahkan sajaaa. Akan ditampung dalam sebuah baskom.

 **Thank's to : silent readers, likers, favoriter, followers, etc.**

 **See you!**

 **Listening to : Pino to Ameri ( Shippuden)**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Maret, 2017**

" **NARUTO" fanfiction**

 **Azmaria Eve**

 **Presents**

 **TADAIMA,SAKURA**

" **NATSU" (CHAPTER 9)**

...

Siang yang cerah dan beberapa jam lagi menjelang sore. Matahari bersinar cukup terik karena ini adalah musim panas di mana tiap harinya cuaca sangat panas membakar kulit manusia. Tetapi sinar matahari terik tersebut tidak mencapai tanah di dalam hutan ini. Hutan yang sangat sunyi dan temaram. Bahkan kicauan burung maupun hewan-hewan liar pun sayup-sayup hampir tak terdengar. Hanya gemerisik angin yang bisa dirasakan jika berdiam diri tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun. Kemudian kesunyian itu pun pecah. Suara-suara yang terdengar seperti suara benturan benda satu dengan yang lain atau lebih tepatnya lagi suara manusia yang sedang berkelahi memecahkan keheningan di dalam hutan itu. Suara tebasan pedang yang disertai suara cicitan burung dan bunyi-bunyian sesuatu jatuh ke tanah turut terdengar beberapa kali. Sasuke mengayunkan katananya kesana kemari, menebas manusia jadi-jadian terbuat dari akar pohon sekitar. Seberapa banyakpun ia menebas mereka, tetap saja mereka terus berdatangan seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Ahahahahahah! Ayo, ayo! Hibur aku lebih banyak lagi, pemuda tampan!" seru seorang gadis dari suatu tempat.

"Tch." Sasuke menghindar ketika salah satu musuh yang tampak seperti memegang sebuah senjata mengayunkan 'senjata' itu ke arahnya. Setelah menghindar, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sambil menendang musuh di belakangnya dengan kaki kirinya, sedangkan tangannya mengayunkan katananya yang dialiri aliran chakra ke arah musuh di depannya. Dua musuh lagi tumbang. Sasuke menapak ke tanah lembab di bawahnya. Tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia bertarung melawan musuh konyol yang tak ada habisnya ini. Gadis pengendali boneka sialan. Ia memiliki stamina dan energi yang cukup kuat, tetapi tetap saja kalau terus berlanjut seperti ini maka ialah yang akan tumbang. Sasuke berpikir cepat. Kakinya kembali menjejak tanah di bawahnya. Boneka-boneka tanah berbentuk manusia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tanah di sekelilingnya. _Benar, tak akan ada habisnya_ , pikirnya. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya yang tersisa membentuk sebuah segel dengan bantuan katana yang digenggamnya dan seiring dengan hembusan angin, Sasuke memulai jutsunya. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu." Bola api berbentuk naga muncul dan melesat ke depan, membakar dan menghancurkan boneka-boneka tanah yang bermunculan. Pohon-pohon di sekitar meranggas akibat panas yang dikeluarkan oleh jutsu Sasuke. Bola api naga tersebut melesat naik ke langit, menghangatkan atmosfer sekitar. Dalam sekejap, awan mulai berkumpul di langit di atas hutan tempat mereka bertarung. Sasuke melirik ke tempat si pengendali boneka tanah berada, sebuah pohon beberapa meter darinya.

"Cukup bermain-mainnya dan lawan aku." Ucap Sasuke pelan. Gadis itu tertawa melengking hingga terdengar gaung dengan suara tawanya di hutan tersebut.

"Kau selain tampan juga kuat dan tidak sabaran ya. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kana menggoda. Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon. Kana menghela napas. "Kau juga begitu dingin. Tapi tetap saja aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana kalau kita menghentikan pertarungan tak berguna ini dan pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan, hmm?" Kana mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Di mana dia?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Kana menghentikan langkahnya. "Di mana Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kana mendesis.

"Tch. Untuk apa kau mencari gadis itu?Sudah cukup lama gadis itu bersama dengan Hisao- _sama_ , sudah pasti ritualnya selesai saat ini!" Kana berteriak. Kesal karena ia diabaikan oleh pemuda tampan di depannya. ' _Ritual? Apa maksudnya?_ ' Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Kau, apa maksudmu dengan ritual?" Sasuke bertanya. Kana kembali tertawa. "Kau tak perlu tahu, tampan. Nah, bagaimana dengan penawaranku tadi?" ucapnya menggoda.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, di mana Sakura."

Nada yang sangat dingin dari Sasuke memancing kemarahan baru pada diri Kana. Apa-apaan pemuda sombong ini.

"Kau, beraninya menolakku. Kalau begitu, matilah!" Kana berteriak dan mengayunkan tangannya, dalam sekejap ratusan boneka tanah bangkit dari sekitar, bergerak menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya pada katana yang digenggamnya, membuat segel lain dan aliran chakra berbentuk seperti kilatan petir menyelubungi tangan dan katananya. Bagaikan ribuan burung berkicau secara bersamaan, suara aliran chakra tersebut berbunyi lebih nyaring dan keras dari biasanya. Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan katananya yang terselubung chakra ke langit.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, di mana dia."

Kana tersenyum meremehkan. "Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, matilah!" Beberapa boneka tanah bergabung dan membentuk sesosok raksasa tanah yang cukup besar. Raungan raksasa tanah tersebut menggelegar ke seluruh hutan. Raksasa tanah tersebut mulai bergerak ke arah Sasuke, diikuti dengan puluhan boneka tanah berukuran lebih kecil. Namun itu semua tak membuat Sasuke bergeming.

"Raiton." Petir mulai menyambar dari awan dan atmosfer yang terbentuk akibat jutsu yang dilepaskannya sebelumnya. Petir-petir menyambar-nyambar dan berkumpul di langit sekitar Sasuke. Aliran petir yang terkumpul membentuk sesosok naga. Kana terbelalak melihat chakra di sekitar Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya adalah jutsu.

"K-Kau, apa yang-"

"Kirin." Naga petir naik ke atas langit dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi melesat kembali ke tanah, menerjang segala yang ada di depannya dan menghancurkannya. Suara ledakan demi ledakan terdengar keras memekakkan telinga, disusul dengan suara sambaran kilat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Setelah beberapa saat, kabut dan asap mulai menghilang karena angin, menunjukkan kerusakan yang terjadi karena jutsu yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke. Tak ada sesosokpun boneka tanah ciptaan Kana yang terlihat. Semuanya hancur tak bersisa. Tanah sekitar mereka berpijak pun juga terlihat hangus dan kehitaman. Pohon-pohon banyak yang tumbang dan terbakar. Semua akibat jutsu yang dilepaskan Sasuke. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Keras kepala sekali kau."

Beberapa meter di depannya terlihat sebuah bola tanah berukuran besar. Bola tersebut juga mengepulkan asap tanda terkena jutsu dari Sasuke. Beberapa bagian bola tersebut hangus dan retak-retak. Benda itu mulai bergetar dan kemudian hancur berantakan, menampakkan sosok Kana yang berlutut di atas tanah. Ia terengah-engah kepayahan dan terdapat beberapa luka bakar di lengan dan kakinya. Rupanya perisai tanah tersebut masih sedikit tertembus oleh jutsu Sasuke. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang penuh kebencian. Sisi mulutnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ia menegakkan diri perlahan dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut. Jutsu yang jelas tak bisa dihindari karena kecepatannya dan sekaligus menghancurkan target atau musuh." Sasuke tak bergeming. "Aku-" Kana mengangkat tangannya perlahan. "-jadi semakin menginginkanmu!" Bersamaan dengan itu, telapak tangan Kana mengeluarkan cahaya kecoklatan. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar dengan kencang. Kini tak hanya tanah yang menjadi media jutsu Kana. Ranting dan akar yang berjatuhan menempel jadi satu membentuk sosok hewan-hewan buas. Tanah yang tersisa kembali bangkit dan membentuk sosok raksasa yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

" _Ten'nen no ningyou_. Jutsu yang membuat boneka yang bisa kukendalikan sesuka hati dari material alam sebagai medianya. Sayang sekali pohon-pohon di sini sudah kau hancurkan dan aku memakai chakra yang sangat besar untuk membuat kekkai untuk melindungiku dari jutsu petirmu tadi . Jadi aku hanya bisa membuat pasukan dari media yang ada dan chakra yang masih tersisa." Sasuke mengernyit. Heh, walau dia bilang pasukan dari chakra yang tersisa, tetap saja jumlah dan ukuran mereka cukup banyak dan pastinya merepotkan. Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung kembali. Sebisa mungkin, dia harus menyimpan chakranya untuk melawan musuh selanjutnya dan mengambil Sakura setelah ia mengalahkan gadis ini. Dia juga tak tahu, jutsu seperti apa yang nanti dilepaskan oleh musuh berikutnya. Orang yang membuat dia dan Naruto kehilangan kesadaran di pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Lamunannya terhenti ketika gadis itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai media untuk bonekaku nanti sebagai pengganti Hayato. Pasti hasilnya akan sangat bagus. Nah sekarang, tolong matilah." Sasuke menyeringai. Katana yang digenggamnya kembali diselubungi chakra, siap untuk menebas musuh kembali.

"Majulah." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, seekor serigala terbuat dari ranting pohon melompat ke arahnya, siap menerkam. Sasuke memposisikan katana di depan tubuhnya. Kakinya sedikit menekuk, siap melompat menyambut musuh.

" _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!_ "

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, angin berhembus kencang dan shuriken raksasa terbuat dari chakra menebas serigala ranting di depannya. Shuriken chakra itu tak berhenti dan berputar menebas beberapa musuh yang ada di sekitarnya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Tch, kau menggangguku saja." Sesosok manusia melesat keluar dari kegelapan hutan di belakang Sasuke dan mendarat tepat di sebelahnya. Naruto menyeringai akan perkataan rivalnya tersebut.

"Kurasa kata 'terima kasih' lebih tepat kau ucapkan untukku, hey Sasuke. Jahat sekali kau. Sudah tak datang ke pernikahanku dan sekarang kau pergi sendirian untuk menolong Sakura- _chan_. Aku kan juga ingin terlihat keren di depan Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hmph, aku heran kau sempat berpikiran seperti itu walaupun kau sudah menikah. Aku tak akan heran kalau suatu saat gadis Hyuuga itu meninggalkanmu."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kenapa masih sempat bertengkar walau musuh di depan mata? Kalian itu benar-benar santai sekali." Suara lain memotong adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Shikamaru menjejak tanah di sebelah Naruto, disusul dengan Ino, Sai dan Temari. Sasuke melirik shinobi-shinobi yang sudah pasti dikirim oleh Kakashi. "Dengar, aku bisa menangani ini sendiri. Jadi-" kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh Temari. "Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan misi ini bersama dan kembali dengan selamat. Seperti itu."ucap Temari tak menghiraukan kalimat penolakan dari Sasuke.

"Itu benar, _teme_. Sakura- _chan_ adalah rekan kita semua. Jadi, ayo kita bawa dia pulang bersama-sama!". Sasuke menghela napas, menyerah dengan keoptimisan Naruto. "Terserah kalian saja."

"Hanya aku yang boleh mengalahkan si jidat lebar itu!" Ino berkata sambil membenturkan kedua tinjunya.

"Kurasa aku ingin sekali-kali melihat si jelek dihantam seseorang. Aku sudah terlalu sering dihantam oleh pukulannya dan itu sakit sekali." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Sai!" Naruto dan Ino berteriak bersamaan karena kata-kata Sai. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

...

 **つづく**

Hello there, dear all of my readers. Happy New Year! *dilempar ember, tahun baru udah lewat beberapa bulan kali*. Maafkan author ngaret ini sekali lagi. Chapter ini singkat dan terbitnya pun benar-benar lama. Eve buka laptop dan folder cerita ini kemudian mengetik ini langsung selama beberapa jam setelah termangu-mangu (halah) membaca review dari **Joyze** mengenai chapternya ngga ganti-ganti juga, wkwkwkwkwk. Well sebenarnya cerita ini sudah tamat di benak Eve. Lalu cerita lain dari kelanjutan **Momiji Musim Gugur** juga sudah ada prototypenya di otak Eve. Bisakah readers mengira cerita seperti apakah nanti kelanjutan dari MMG jika dilihat dari titlenya?:)) Tapi sekali lagi, mood dan real life kembali menghadang semua itu terwujud. Ke depannya, semoga cerita ini bisa _fin_ dengan melegakan dan lancar (ngga ngaret). Dikit nyenggol ya. Oh, bagi yang merasa suka lupa mengenai cerita ini dan terakhir kali baca chapter yang mana, mending nunggu tamat dulu baru baca sampe tamat. Itu cara Eve,wkwkwkwk.

 **Thank's to : Joyze, afra onyx, zalfaadya, uciha intan, mika-chan, sakurablossom, p95, maharani, eka, miki, serrano bongharten123, suci680, suci680 (lagi), susi, sunshine navara, via948, yanti sakura cherry, riana741, yan fullbuster, rhara, uchiha cherry286, nurulita as lita-san, sa, nienx c'tebane, beautifullcreature, diah cherry, kirara967, thelimitededition, joanna katharina, wowwoh geegee, jiaannbl, taniatiana,via948 (lagi), nienx c'tebane (lagi), akayuki, arum, saigo no hana, suci680 (lagi-lagi), guest, ismisftr, ciisiichuabbykireiina454, finda kim, fujy, k1ller,guest,novita clara, joanna katharina (lagi), diah cherry (lagi), rhara (lagi), tsanyanofrianti20, hanazono yuri, dolphin1099, thelimitededition (lagi), thelimitededition (lagi-lagi), echaNM, nienx c'tebane (lagi-lagi), riana741 (lagi), elzamarquez, ranindri, yan fullbuster (lagi), daunilalangkuning, yan fullbuster (lagi-lagi), eka, nienx c'tebane (lagi-lagi-lagi), echaNM (lagi), nurulita as lita-san (lagi), beautifullcreature (lagi), nobithasasuchan, beautifullcreature (lagi-lagi), joanna katharina (lagi-lagi), rhara (lagi-lagi), rhara (lagi-lagi-lagi), riana741 (lagi-lagi). silent readers, likers, favoriter, followers, etc.**

 **See you!**

 **Listening to : Tobira no Mukou ( na Mononokean)**

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


End file.
